UnFated Resolution
by HaMCRI
Summary: Alexander Tormond, a last minute addition to Chaldea's Master Candidate list, a rumored magi because of his quick rise to power within the Clock Tower, let's see how much he is going to regret ever signing up, shall we? [NonOP! OC/Avenger Alter Jeanne d'Arc x Ruler Jeanne d'Arc double pairing] plenty of lemons, dark humor, might do a small or mass harem with enough requests.
1. Fuyuki Arc

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC bla bla and bla.**

"Talking." = **Normal talk.**

'Why are we still here?' = **Thinking.**

**Sooo… after a friend of mine recommended fate go, and, four months later, here we are.**

**Awkwardness**** aside, let me explain what you will be getting from this fic.**

**Protagonist will be my OC, of course, Alexander, which you can get info, how he looks, etc. about him from my profile.**

**Alexander(OC) is a Friend-Insert, He personally told me that Jeanne is his waifu, unsurprisingly, mine as well. So there is a chance for single _or double_ pairing only, most likely a small harem, (if there is enough requests, I might even do a mass harem.) it's all up to you.**

**This is an M-rated fanfic, for all sorts of reasons, mainly the lemons, dark humor (fite me if you think dark humor isn't the greatest there is.) and among other dark stuff that may or may not disgust you, although I will keep things somewhat light-hearted, I don't like adding too much drama.**

**EDIT: I GOT A DISCORD SERVER NOW, TO JOIN:** ((https)):/discord(.gg)/mJdGeFD

just delete all parenthesizes around https and .gg, because this site doesn't allow link posts.

**And with that said. Enjoy the Story!**

* * *

**Alexander POV**

_**The Abyss.**_

…

"…Character Creation, huh…"

I scratch my chin as I examined my options; I'm currently in a pitch black room... Space? There is nothing around me, I can't even feel the 'ground' I'm currently standing, 'this is my home.

"Okay, I will go with my original looks…white hair, 5.9 foot height, and... right… gender, male, of course…" after that, another prompt shows up.

"Please select the type of your mortality."

Hmm… I'm going to be 20 years old, and uhh... Let's go with only the eternal youth, yes. I have a feeling it is necessary to avoid some of that obvious drama when I ultimately decide to romance a servant, and I don't want to worry about my age any time soon, I can still get killed though. Yippee!

"Select Abilities… Unlimited Stamina… And; Master of Lockpick… Hmm, I think that's it..." I press okay and move on, also yes, first one is pretty obvious, its a must to have for quality lemons, other ability is… Well, lets just say that its a surprise tool that might help us later. (read: I'm going to forget about it in a few chapters.)

Okay, now that basic settings are configured, it is time put in the 'fate' stats, well, keep in mind that this isn't one of those glorious gamer fics, I will try to refrain from adding any confusing numbers, except the ones like, I dunno, that random servant having EX ranked NP, or something.

I will be a 'slightly' above average Joe when it comes to athletics, my circuits will be very high quality, also have enough of them to easily hold a contract with… 20? No; too much, how about… Eight… No, how about six, yes, six 5-star servants? Good point to start right? And abnormally big Prana & Od reserve(s) and fast regeneration, most of my spells will cost me a lot to cast them.

As far as my affinity goes, I will be most proficient in healing and buffing, although that doesn't mean I can't get better at other things, with practice of course, and whole lot of trial and errors.

I will not need to chant or do anime call outs to cast my spells, because I hate chanting and frankly find it stupid, except Command Seals, of course.

Also, mind you, it isn't going to be 'authentic' as one might call it, I.e with runes or Mystic Codes. My magic is something much more potent. Versatile, amazing, all around awesome.

Hopefully not OP. But I'm sure writer can do something about that.

"And done, now…" I press save, and move on to the next prompt.

"Choose your starting kit."

I'll go with the regular ol' Fantasy Roleplayer set, with essential stuff such as portable anvil and forge, a multi-tool workbench etc. And done, Next.

"Do you want a pre-existent family?"

Hmm, I could have fem!Ritsuka (Gudako), as a sister-cousin slash sister-daughter or something, and keep it in the family, _wink*_ but…

Y'know what? Let's just say no and instead replace her with myself… And done. No known family. The usual overused orphan background, 'this is what I have.

"Choose your name."

My name will be Alexander Tormond… That surname is there to fill the blanks. No other significance.

Oh, right! You probably asking yourself; 'What the hell did I just read?' or something right? Look, I normally skip this part, but decided not to this time, all I'm going to say is…

This isn't some VR bullshit where I will suddenly wake up half dead half in comatose.

I repeat, this isn't some VR bullshit. Nor there is any fucked up weird dramatic plot twist in any shape or form, nor did the truck-kun plowed my body and some random unicorn decided to save my soul and reincarnate me into this, you see and read what you get, Okay? This is very important for you to understand. If you are still confused, you can check writer's profile, there is plenty of info about me. I will never mention (maybe a reference here and there) or explain my 'true' backstory, or how exactly did I end up here, because that's up to you, reader, to imagine what's what. Interpret the 'true' backstory to your own will. Badump tus.

Hmm, lets see... You could say that Zelretch with his Kaleidoscope got involved and threw the random guy #54 (aka, the little ol' me.) at this story because of some unknown reason, but no, I'd say good thinking and praise you, that seems like a decent plot to work with, either way, he will be around, considering he is such a meme. Poking his nosy posy nose around where it certainly doesn't belong.

Well, now that I'm here, he isn't the only immortal guy who does things on a whim, just for more or less his own amusement. In a nutshell, that is what I am. But on a much, much more grander scale.

Anyway. Now that my character is ready and I made several things clear, let's skedaddle.

* * *

...

"Base sequence: human genome confirmed…" A voice announced as I came back to my senses,

"Alignment: #4$+!-1-%%$#." The voices become unintelligible for a second. Before continuing on like nothing happened.

"Welcome to the data center for the future of humankind. This is the security Organization for the preservation of humanity, Chaldea."

"Fingerprint, voice print, and DNA authentication cleared. Magical Circuit assessment is complete."

…Can we just skip this part? Thanks. But I'll go through it just in case if there is anything that writer put his grubby little hands on it.

_**Darn Skippy!~**_

...

I walk along the hallways of Chaldea, armed with a layout-map, I have my brief-case in my hand (my starting kit), I'm currently wearing a black ushanka, although it doesn't go very well with the default Candidate clothing they forced me to wear.

Anyway-

"Fou!" suddenly a flying white-furred creature jumps on my face, I move to grab the little fur-ball, but no avail, because Fou dodges my attempt.

"Fou! Fou!"

He starts to lick my face, I moved my head back, I grunt as I threw a feint attack, only to change it into a tackle-

With it, I successfully manage to capture Fou, and proceed to pet him senseless.

"Uh, he seems to like you Senpai, that's surprising." Ah, the reliable Kouhai with the… the… pink hair? Light pink hair? Light purple hair? Pale purple hair? God damnit, I miss the good ol' days when the hair colors were much more simpler.

"Uh... Who are you?" I have to make it sound like I don't know her, also I don't plan on revealing anything, nor try to change stuff from the get go, so let's stick to the Canon for a while. (remember this line of thought.)

"Who? Me?" She cutely looks around, blinking; before looking down, damn, that glasses look good on her, her pale purple eyes… This adorableness should be illegal let me tell you.

I sigh and put the fur-ball down on to the ground, but he just jumps on my shoulder, so I basically wasted both my time and inexhaustible energy doing that.

"Fou!" Fou glares at me, I look at him with a blank look.

"Am I really that interesting?" after an inner turmoil of sorts, she meekly speaks up.

"Yes?" I said with a half grin, and a bit of confusion.

"I never really had a chance to use my name, I'm afraid that I won't leave a good first impression…" She stresses while shaking her head.

"Anyway Senpai, can I ask you a question?"

"You didn't tell me your name, but okay…" I say under my breath, and raise an eyebrow, she is… She is very eccentric, isn't she? I should probably tell my name first, but I strangely feel… Stubborn... She must say her name first. It sounds weird, but that's how I feel.

I actually have a character and feelings here you know? Unlike many other fanfics all over the place. I compute emotions and shit. Ya feel me?

"Why were you laying here Senpai?"

"…Must have passed out." I shrug indifferently.

"I see-" She tries to reply something, but Fou interrupts her with a cry.

"Kyao!"

"…I completely forgot. I still haven't introduced you yet, have I, Fou?" I raise my hand to stop her.

"Hold up, you didn't introduce yourself either." My words cause her to sweet drop.

"R-Right, I'm Mashu Kyrielight, and this squirrel-like creature is Fou, sorry for that, Senpai." She nervously rubs her left wrist.

"Don't worry about it. I'm Alexander Tormond, nice to meet you Mashu." I extent my hand for a hand shake.

"Fou!, Mykiou!" Fou jumps away from my shoulder and dashes away, Mashu shakes my hand after extending hers a bit nervously, her small hand fits perfectly with my larger one.

"Oh, He ran off somewhere again." she releases my hand and looks at the direction Fou fled.

"Energetic little feller." I commented.

"Yeah, normally he doesn't go near anyone aside from me, he seems to like you, Senpai." Mashu replied, her nervous attitude seem to disappear each passing second.

"Congrats. Now you shall be the second caretaker of Fou in Chaldea." She smiles at me.

Footsteps could be heard as a man, dressed in (almost) all green, reminds me of a leprechaun, that weird 17th-19th hair style that noble men used to wear with a wig…

Yeah… Ugh, fashion sense, am I right? Gotta hide those receding hairlines, wink.

"Ah, there you are Mashu, you shouldn't wander around without permission." He speaks with a confident, 'I totally won't stab you in the back.' tone, also he does that weird squinting eyes you see in a typical anime.

…Here is the thing, right? There are three things in the world that you should never, never never ever, trust…

A Pharaoh, a leprechaun and… Windows XP, best take this to your grave, because if you do the mistake of trusting neither one of these, you are bound to get a golden knife stuck in your back, or an unexpected blue screen o' death that suddenly deletes every single data in your hard drives, both ends are equally scary, right?

"Oh, someone is with you… Hmm.." he somehow narrows his closed eyes at me, before flashing a knowing smile.

"Ah, the last minute addition magi from the Clock Tower right? I'm Lev Laniur, one of the technicians employed here." He holds out his hand.

But however, I don't do the same. Honestly, you'd feel a little weirded out if someone called out pretty much anything there is to know about you, how the living fuck did he managed to deduce me? With just a mere glance? Also yes, I do have a 'backstory' for plot development. Nothing more. it may or may not play a role, I don't know. It might not even get mentioned never again after this particular scene. Who knows? Its up to writer.

"I'm Alexander." I say curtly, ignoring his extended hand. Holding back a disgusted cringe.

He frowns deeply for a second.

"Alexander… I don't know what is so special about you, 48th candidate, but I hear that you climbed the ranks within the Clock Tower quite quickly, despite your… Lowborn status." His expression turns back to normal, though he is clearly suspicious of me... Just like I wanted, Demon, Ouch, by the way, hits right where it hurts… Not! Hah, I don't even offer a response.

"Director's orientation is about to start. You should hurry; she'll _blow_ up on you if you are late to that." Lev said, he opens his eyes for a half of second, before closing them once more, giving me a glimpse of his... unique rapist eyes, so to speak…

Oof, not even trying to hide things, are you? Fucking arrogant demonic bastard… I shake my head after narrowing my eyes in suspicion, the poor Kouhai of mine looks on confusingly, feeling the tension in the air, but she can't tell what's up.

Whilst we were glaring to each other, Mashu meekly called out to me.

"Orientation is in the Central Command Room, I can lead you there, if you want Senpai." I look away from the leprechaun, and smile at Mashu.

"I'd love that."

She mirrors my smile.

Ignoring the look I'm getting from the green MacStabby 'Green' Backstabbingson of the top 10 anime betrayals, I say;

"After putting my belongings to my room, sure." I nod, lifting my brief-case to show emphasis, and continue with;

"I certainly don't want Director to _blow up _on me." Fuck subtlety, am I right?

She wordlessly nods without losing her smile and walks away; I feel the suspicious looks that Lev sent to my back as I proceed to follow her.

* * *

…

"This is Central Command Room, Let's see... Your number is single digit Senpai, you're in the front row…" Mashu explained.

So this is the point I'm supposed to pass 'out', and get away scot-free from the explosion right? But what if I stay here? What will happen then? Will I die? Will I survive? Let's us find out what happens, eh? (Remember what he said about 800-900 words ago.)

I find my… position, right in front of Olga, whilst Mashu goes to stand in the corner, because she is you know... In team A, also she is technically a staff, considering what truly she is.

Lev is here too. Hm…

We locked eyes for a second (more or less considering his usual squinting eyes), full of passion and love, but alas, I said no. Pff!

That was sarcasm by the way, in case you don't get it.

"Now that we are all here, let's begin."

Olga Marie Animusomething, aka the Director, aka one of the most pathetic, pitiful, anime character I ever seen or witnessed, white hair, check, orange eye color, check. I sort of want to save her, so…

"Welcome to Special Organization Chaldea. I'm the director, Olga Marie Animusphere." Marie starts her speech, her voice sounds independent and strong, but that's just an illusion. Normally I wouldn't do this, but I changed my mind, I want to change and spice things up for you guys.

"You have been selected, or discovered from each nation for your rare talents." She continues on.

If… I do this…

I hold back the urge to grin, that could work…

I drone out the speech and cautiously clutch my hand, my irises starts to glow blue… Just for a full second.

"Holy shit…" I mutter under my breath, Lev done some work, there are explosives everywhere, especially around the control panel where Marie will use it to issue commands during the first mission, no wonder they couldn't find her body… Ugh, I wouldn't want to be a janitor here for damn sure.

This is very convenient intermediate analyze spell, it helps me find gunpowder, or any other explosive stuff, and certain mysterious brands of vodka for some reason.

"Do you have any questions?" Olga, still yet continues with her speech, I have some ample time to work with.

I stealthily slide my left hand into my pocket as it starts to glow faint blue, to avoid getting detected, I rewire the explosives around the control panel and where I would expect her to be during the explosion-

"-What are you doing?" Olga turned looked at me suspiciously as I slowly pulled my hand out, thank god she can't see my left side...

"Nothing, M'am." I try not to put any sarcasm in my words.

She narrows her eyes, as she examines me, before widening them as if she realized something.

"Candidate 48th? You are the rumored magus from the Clock Tower... Tch, _Oh How I wish I was at least half blessed as you..._" Olga whispered the last part, quiet enough for me to not hear it, but I enabled subtitles. So...

Sigh, She is not only pathetic, pitiful, but also envious? What a combo.

After that, she spared me a one last glance and continued her speech...

Well, moving on, if Marie survives, she survives, I gave her a chance. Mashu will... Ahem, survive anyway. She is still in that corner; her eyes still haven't left my figure, watching me silently, can't really tell if she saw what I did, but oh well, that took a lot out of me. I barely kept myself from breathing heavily as my Prana levels go down. It will regen real quick though.

"Good, if there are no further questions, then-" Olga, goes on and on.

After another five minutes of Marie explaining random stuff about rayshifting that none of us really cares… We finally come to the part where we go enter our coffins, for some of us, quite _literally…_

Before I enter my designated coffin, I rewire the explosives nearby so that I won't explode.

After that, I wait with the bathed breath, anticipation running through my veins…

-I hold my ears as explosions went off, alarm starts to ring…

"Emergency, Emergency! A fire has broken out in the Central Power Station and the Central Command Room-"

The announcement went off as I kicked my coffin open, after pumping Prana into it; aka Reinforcement, otherwise I don't think I can break this shit with my feeble fleshy leg.

"_Cough*_ Fucking carbon dioxide…" I look around. There is fire, the sphere is on fire (no, it isn't), everything but me; is on fire. With fire…

-Moving on, I immediately start to search for Mashu.

"Central Area's containment wall will activate in 90 seconds. All staff must evacuate from Gate 2 at once."

...

"Mashu!" I locate her by the pink… Light-pink hair of hers, pale purple? Fuck, I shake my head and run towards her, there is a debris is right on top of her, threatening to flatten my cute Kouhai… if it weren't for her coffin of course, because it created a life triangle, saving her from... y'know.. Turning into a pancake?

I grab her shoulder, carefully and ever so gently, pull her towards me.

"S-Senpai… Please save yourself…" She weakly whispers, as I manage to pull her out of there, and hold her in my hands.

"Shush... I got you." Her glasses must've fallen, a trail of blood trickling down her head.

"Senpai…" Mashu weakly clutches my shirt.

"Generator operation stopped. Power level critical."

Sigh...

"Switching to the backup generator, error. Please make the switch manually."

Roman isn't here, hm… I'm pretty sure he would first check this place then ran off right? Something really did change here. I wonder what changed Solomon… I wonder what changed… Probably because writer didn't want to copy paste too hard from the actual Canon. Writer and his insufferable pride… I like it though, a change of pace is always good.

"Central Area's containment wall will activate in 40 seconds. All staff must evacuate from Gate 2 at once."

Once more announcement goes off, but I refuse to let her go.

"Senpai-" Mashu coughs,

"-Leave me, There is still time for you to escape." She looks up to me.

…This is a must, Matthew, this is a must…

"Ah…"

"Warning all observation staff. Chaldeas' state has changed."

There she comes.

"Now rewriting Sheba's near-future prediction data."

Anytime now.

"Unable to detect the existence of mankind. 100 years in the near-future on Earth."

C'mon…

"Unable to confirm human survivors. Unable to guarantee mankind's future."

Badump, Badump.

"Chaldeas… has turned bright red… No never mind, that-" Mashu speaks, with clear pain.

"Central Area, sealed. 180 seconds till internal containment procedure."

"…We can't get out now that… They shut off the area, S-Senpai…" Mashu said, weak and pained, probably about to pass out from blood loss.

I wanna heal her so bad, but... _She needs to be a success. For you and me both._

I just hug her lightly.

"Everything is going to be fine." I said, my voice tone is soothing. Like a melody.

She forces a smile.

"Coffin Vitals: Masters. Baseline not reached."

Okay, once more countdown begins.

"Scanning for potential Master;"

Huh, I think that's a different line, Why?

"Potential Master Found; Candidate No. 48, Alexander Tormond, reset as Master."

Sigh, these announcements… On a side note, I will 'save' Mash by my own means, a different way that will hopefully surprise ya. And hopefully with no cheating.

"Unsummon Program, start. Spiritron Conversion, start."

"…Um…Sen…pai?" her voice is so weak, so fragile, I may be cold, but not that cold, so, I started to feel a little bad, but this is some necessary evil mate.

But… Gods dang it, I get attached way too easily, don't I? But that's perfectly fine. I am me. Me is I.

Adorable and cute things are my kryptonite. Probably yours too. And that's perfectly fine. No need for a change.

"Would you mind… Holding my hand?" I wordlessly answer by grabbing her left hand that has been holding onto my shirt.

"Rayshift starting in three." This reminds me of a rocket launch in NASA. To be honest with you, I half expected a group of scientists walking around with clipboards in their hands somewhere in the background.

"Two."

"One."

Prepare for insertion, crap, now I wanna play some siege. Play some ranked with my bae valk and IQ, get MVP all day everyday.

"All procedures clear. First Order, commencing operation." Basically reader, I got sucked in to some weird black hole slash worm-hole thing that you commonly see in a space sci-fi setting slash story. Makes sense right? Herr' we go!

* * *

…

I come to my senses as I open my eyes; a perpetually burning and utterly destroyed city comes into my view as I lay there. The smoke and ashes makes me cough lightly for a second, before I ultimately decide to get up into a sitting position, Jesus, with the amount of smoke and soot in the air, I'm surprised that Ritsuka didn't get lung cancer just by breathing in this stinking garbage, Eternal Life does give me immunity to every last disease that exists, be it fiction be it real, so we are good on that department, only thing that can kill me is physically inflicted wounds.

Any mental attacks won't work on me because of my cheatsy willpower, I do not take shits from no one.

"Fou!"

Fou jumps on my face, making me smile as I pet him.

"Senpai… No… Master, are you okay?" I look to the side and see Mashu.

Fan-service Armor, check. Larger than thou shield slash table, check. Demi-servant that everyone likes _cough* _mostly because she costs 0 to have in your team.

Mash the Demi-Servant, Shielder Class.

"Yes… _Cough*_ I'm fine, what about you? And what did you just called me?" I smile reassuringly as I continue to pet Fou, who basically melted in my hands with a whimper slash purr.

Mashu sighs in relief, and replies with;

"I'm currently at my optimal strength; I'll answer your second question later." She looks around for second, her eyes searching the perimeter.

"First, look around you, Senpai." Mashu said.

"It seems we are in a burning city… That doesn't burn out? Wait… Hold on, is that marble slab is... On fire?" I look at it with fascination. There is no kindling on top of it. Marble, by its lonesome; is on fire. You don't see that every day.

Suddenly, there is a shrill scream, and we were quickly surrounded by cloaked, blue eyed, wait, ghost type's right? Fuck; I remember having to farm these bitches for that ghost lantern thing. It isn't a fun experience when there isn't an event that you can abuse the shit out of. Although the 30 to 40 percent drop rate isn't that bad compared to the other… Silver items.

"Linguistic communication impossible. Identifying life-form as hostile." Mashu raises her shield, before looking at me.

"Master, your orders?" I instantly jump behind her, the cloaked fuckers doesn't wait for an invitation.

"…Smash them!" I raise my hand as it glows bright orange, Strength buff spell, I reckon with my current Prana pool, I can cast about ten good buff spells before my Prana reserves runs dangerously low, but with my absurd regeneration, it shouldn't take too long to fill it back up again, Also I barely hold myself back before I said something like; S'Mashu them! Pff, get it? I'm such an amazing jokester.

Sigh, just end me.

"-Huh?" she looks at herself for second, feeling light and powerful, ready to intercept them.

Three of them attack from the front, which she easily turns them into tiny little bones with a single shield bash, Skeletons? Okay never mind then.

Evil bones are a bitch to drop when you truly need them… Cough, anyway.

"Weaker than expected." Mashu commented as she turned to deal with other cloaked skeletons, I follow closely behind her. A fire ball form in my hand, I add adequate amount of Prana into it. Not to make necessarily more powerful, but to make it… Numerous instead.

"Mashu, crouch!" I order, which she listens without any complaints, raising her shield to cover her entire body.

I take cover behind her and wordlessly aim in their general direction, and throw the fireball, it splits into many smaller flame bullets, hitting four to six skeletons. Best AOE ish fire elemental attack I currently have. It shouldn't even make a 1 star servant blink though. I dunno, it might work as a distraction, at least? I thought that this wouldn't work on these skeletons, to be honest with ya.

"Master, wow…" Mashu looked on as the skeletons explode into tiny little pieces, but alas, there is too many of them for this to work… And I have too low of a Prana pool to spam this level of offensive spells left and right in a quick succession; though, that's the only one way to improve my Prana levels, sort of like capitalism, where you have to spend money to make money. Such is life.

"Mashu, these guys aren't really that powerful, but those sharp weapons won't mash- Nevermind! Just don't underestimate them." I deliberately stutter to stop myself before I can spout out another stupid pun, and switch for a buff, and give her a massive speed buff, this time, I put almost half of my remaining Prana into the spell, normally it would take time to cast this high quality magic, even for a pro, but since I picked buff type spells as my affinity, it comes to me quite easily.

"-Yes, master, your orders?" she blocks a javelin that otherwise would've taken my head off.

"Deal with them. With my power within you." My voice is resolute.

"Okay, Master!"

I watch with a mirthful look as Mashu, goes home on these bastards, her speed is beyond impressive, she doesn't let them turn around to face her, let alone counter-attack, her light-pink hair slash light-purple hair almost leaves a trail behind her, Art of work, really.

"Phew. It's finally over." Mashu walks over to me, a questioning look on her face, and asked;

"I didn't know you were this proficient in magic, Senpai." She looks impressed, if that small smile on her face says anything, also she looks fucking adorable when she looks up to me like that.

I smile and raise my hand up as it glows bright blue with Prana, I answer her.

"Aw, You are making me blush, if weren't for you, I most certainly would've died." I chuckle nervously, and look at my glowing hand, before glancing at her.

She wordlessly beams at me, feeling flattered, her head held high.

"You seem fine Senpai, that's relieving, I was concerned." Mashu said.

"So… What happened to you? You were wounded heavily…" I asked. Gotta still keep this 'a moving. Ya get me homie?

"I don't remember how exactly happened, Senpai, but it seems that I have survived by fusing with a Servant…" she looks down, sad.

As a very affectionate, and totally not rapist like a certain green wearing motherfucker, I instinctively move to comfort her, but a hologram appears and stops me in my tracks.

"-Right, I finally got through! Hello? This is Chaldea Command Room, Do you read me?" holographic Roman exclaims, making me flinch a little at the loudness of it.

"This is Mashu Kyrielight, and Alexander Tormond, we are with the expedition team, Rayshift was mostly successful." Mashu introduces us. Relaxing a bit.

"Oh, thank goodness at least somebody is alive, I'm glad; you are the only ones I could get in contact with." Roman sighs in relief… He takes a good look at Mashu.

"Mashu, what's up with that outfit? I didn't raise you to dress like that!" Roman said.

"I transformed into this, because I can't protect Senpai properly with the uniform." Mashu explains.

"What do you mean? Did you hit your head? Or was it that…" Roman asked, looking confused.

"_Sigh* _Please check my condition. I think you'll understand the situation better." Mashu sighs.

"…Whoah! Physical strength, Magical Circuits, Everything's improved! You're not so much a human, but-" Roman exclaims in surprise, again, I make an annoyed expression at the loud voice he keeps on using.

"So you become a servant after fusing with one?" I interject into the conversation.

"Yes, during the explosion servant's master died, so in exchange for dealing with this singularity, he offered me a contract. " Mashu continues to explain after nodding in affirmation.

"You are a Demi-Servant now? Wow…" Roman said, sounding impressed.

"Does this Heroic Spirit still have his consciousness?"

"No, he gave his combat abilities then vanished." Mashu replied to Roman's question.

"He never revealed his name, I have no clue on who exactly the Servant was." That sad look returned with a vengeance, can I hug her now?

"Nor what kind of Noble Phantasm I'm holding, at this point there's too much I don't know." She looks away, not meeting my gaze.

I couldn't take it anymore and envelop her body in a big, tight hug, making her gasp in surprise.

"S-Senpai…" Mashu looks up to me, a bright blush on her cheeks, her shield is inconvenient and currently poking my back, but oh well…

"...Everything is going to be fine, Okay?" I repeated, gotta stay confident for her.

…

"O-Okay, Senpai…" a few seconds later she responds, I pet the back of her head.

"You'll manage; I believe in you, I am your Master after all." Motivational speech and all that good stuff.

"_Sniff* Sniff*_ My little girl is growing up…" Roman comments off screen, but ultimately gets ignored.

After a good few seconds, I release her, she nods with conviction.

"Okay, Master. I will protect you with everything I have." Her face is still bright red, but she sounds… Resolved, like as if she found the real reason why she existed… I kind of like that. Yes, you exist to protect me, and provide fan service, of course.

"Good." With that I turn to the holographic Roman.

"Explain." I sound more pissed off then I expected, not exactly angry, you don't wanna see me angry. Seriously. Just don't.

I quickly glance around fiery and hellish landscape that is the Fuyuki city.

Because It tends to end with the world on… Fire. Pff get it? Yeah, I should just stop with the bad puns. I know.

"Wait, I'm checking your vitals- WOAH! What the hell is this?" Roman exclaims, using his loudest voice yet.

"What?" I ask, getting more annoyed by the minute, wait hold on, now that I looked at his hologram, how the fuck does that work? You know what, never mind, I'm not gonna question it.

"I-I can't get a proper read on your vitals, all of your stats are… Bugged? I can't see them at all!"

"What do you mean Doctor Roman?" Mashu asks. Confused.

"Only thing that comes up is your name, and your vast amount of magical energy source, but all of your abilities are represented with three question marks…" is he…. Salivating? What the fuck?

"-Doctor, you're breaking up. 10 seconds until the connection is lost." Mashu said, bringing Roman back from his stupor. I'm just going to think that salivate thing as a glitch in the graphics alright? Phew.

"We'll continue this conversation on a later date, there is a strong leyline reading about 2 km from where you are, southeast, Mashu should be able to tell where it is." Roman said.

"Okay." I respond, looking at Mashu, that hug must've helped a lot, she seems a lot calmer now.

"Be careful, I'm trying my best to keep things together here as we-" Roman gets cut off as the connection goes offline.

…

"Well, that was… Interesting." I shrug with a smile.

"Master, your orders?" Mashu's voice sounds professional, although I can feel her nervousness, but that amount should be fine enough for now.

"Let's move." I said.

Mashu nods in response as Fou jumps on her shoulder.

"Fou!"

* * *

…

"Senpai, we are almost there." Mashu informs me, the trip was relatively peaceful, we ran our way here, rather than walk, the road had its bumps with many debris, utterly destroyed cars, chunks of buildings, etc, but with a little bit of parkour and free running, this ain't that much hard; Mashu looked astonished when I managed to keep up with her. Unlimited Stamina is the shit. It took us around 10 to 15 minutes. Since we also had several encounters with several hostile group of skeletons, and zombies.

"Stay on your toes; I sense a group of enemies ahead of us." I warn her. Magical creatures have quite the presence, even a newbie can sense this much. Also, by the way, my Prana pool has been fully regenerated half way through here. That's what? 7 ish minutes? Usually it would take a day of rest for a normal mage. Depending on how much he forced his limits.

"Yes, Master." She raises her shield as we walk; I'm one step behind her, following closely.

…

"This is it?" I looked around, after dealing with the group of skeletons and half-zombies, quite easily I might add, I didn't had to use too much Prana, but I did so anyway, just to improve the amount of Prana I can have, and overall get better at cast my various spells.

"Yes Senpai, I'm setting up the summoning circle now." She slams her shield onto the ground, and proceeds to do so.

Also, isn't this the point where we meet up with Marie? If she is not here, that means… She survived. Considering she has no aptitude for rayshifting, it would make sense, while I was theorizing; Mashu had already finished the summoning circle… Summoning chamber, can't wait to see what I'm going to summon. Heh. But let's refrain from that for now, I think we can beat Alter Altria.. Arturia… Artoria… Y'know what? NA version of the game refers to her as Altria, so that's what I'm going to do, fucking hell, I swear these translators…. Either way, if you know who Lancer turned Caster shows up, we can do this the non cheaty way. Or I'll have to summon Servant. I don't think Mashu can solo Alter Altria, even with my buffs.

"Ah! You guys managed to set up the Leyline? Good job!" holographic Roman said as he appeared.

"…Now what do we do Doctor?" Mashu meekly asked.

"You guys must find the reason why this city is an anomaly, we suspect that the Holy Grail is at play here, if it is, you must find and capture it at all cost." Roman explained.

"I wonder what happened here." I ask casually, I know what happened, you probably do too, its practically running through the motions at this point.

"In 2004, Fuyuki city witnessed a Holy Grail War, seven Servants, seven masters-" Roman basically turned into a walking Wikipedia.

"I know what a Holy Grail War is. So never mind. I forget I asked anything." Roman looked like a kicked puppy when I said that.

"Doctor, we need to find the Holy Grail?" Mashu asked.

"Yes." Roman sniffs, his voice tone is sad.

"Oh, Roman, how is the Director? Did she survived?" I ask a question that I should've done when we first contacted him. My bad.

"Olga? Yes, she is currently resting in the med bay, she hit her head pretty hard, otherwise relatively unharmed, it's a miracle more than anything else." Roman said.

Diddo, I AM A MIRACLE! I don't have to listen to her sorry little ass during this section! That was my plan all along! TAKE THAT! I know what a Servant is! Hahaha…

You should thank me, you know? Because writer would've no doubt add some lengthy ass fuck filler conversation here, that every last one of us already knew about, just to increase word count, this is the actual reason why I saved her, trust me, he has no shame, I'm ninety point nine percent sure he would write more than two to three thousand words with that filler text bullshit by its lonesome.

"But you might want to rest before heading out, I can send some rations as well." Roman offered.

"That… Sounds good. How about you Mashu?" I turned towards my adorable Kouhai, I don't really need it, but she looks a little on the edge. So it might be a good idea to take a moment of relaxation, get bonded for a bit, you feel me?

She wordlessly nods and kneels down against her shield, Fou jumps onto her lap. I half smirk and sit down on the other side of the shield, Roman sends us supplies after a few moments later.

...

...I grab a granola bar to chew upon, since I don't really need no food, water, or sleep (because sleep is for da weak) to survive. Because of my UNLIMITED STAMINA!

Dartigan, piss off.

After a few minutes of resting...

"Say… Mashu, what is your favorite color?" I ask a completely random question as I leaned the back of my head against the shield, damn, this is like, my fourth granola bar. Fucking delicious. Chocolate chips.. Hmhmh…

"H-Huh? Senpai? Where did that one come from…" I could hear her fidgeting from the other side of the shield. I stop stuffing my face with the granola bar.

"Well, I want to know more about you." I say.

"I like pink, red, blue, purple, yellow-" Mashu counts on as I start to laugh.

"W-What's wrong, Senpai?"

I lean the back of my head against the shield. And say;

"You almost said every color out there; does that mean you don't have a favorite?"

"Y-Yes…" her voice is a whisper, I barely heard it, hm, interesting, I mean my favorite color(s) isn't even a real color, so I shouldn't talk this way should I?

"Tell me a bit about yourself." I ask another question.

"If you insist Senpai, I can tell you a few things about my life in Chaldea?" she answers my question with a question.

I hold back a sigh, let's just skip this part, I wanted to see if I can get some new info from her. But apparently I was wrong.

_**Darn Skippy~**_

* * *

...

"Are you ready to move out, Senpai?" Mashu asked as I stood up.

"Yes, let's go find this Holy Grail." I nod. But an idea suddenly came to my mind.

"Mashu give me your hand." I extent my hand.

"H-Huh? W-Why, Senpai?" her cheeks adore a healthy blush, but none the less she extents her gloved hand, albeit nervously.

I smile and grab her extended hand, and cast the magic spell I had in mind, a crest appears on her palm, after that, I release her, she curiously looks at it.

"What is this Senpai?" Mashu questions, inspecting it.

"Basic communication spell. Just in case if we ever get separated, just send some mana into that crest, I can cast a better one once we are back in Chaldea." I explained, after spamming it a few hundred times to get better at it, of course. Also, Prana basically means Mana, pretty much the same fucking thing except Mana in actuality, translates both into Prana and Od, Only a true fan would know the difference. I'm not explaining what they are, gfys.

She nods with a smile. She hasn't questioned me about… you know, my prowess with magic, not only that, a normal guy wouldn't be so cool headed, like as if I had prior experience with something similar to this cluster fuck of events, but oh well, I'll try to answer her questions when she actually asks.

Also, I know that I can use the Command Seals to telepathically talk with her and shit, but if I get gud with this spell, I can cast it for pretty much anyone, not just my contracted Servants.

…

…

On the way to the bridge, we encountered even more skeletons, I stopped counting my kill count at 16, Mashu's even higher than that.

"…Stop." I whisper as I raised my hand, Mashu silently do as she was told.

"Do you sense that?" I walk next to her as I narrowed my eyes at the bridge, we haven't crossed it yet.

"Yes, Senpai… A Servant." She raises her shield, looking alert.

"I don't think the Servant wants to sell us cookies and milk." I simply stated with a silent chuckle.

"I agree, whomever they are, they don't seem to be friendly, otherwise they would've came out already..." Mashu paused for a second before continuing.

"Cookies sounds great Senpai, can I have some after this?" She smiles expectantly at me.

"Sure-" I stop myself from talking as an ingenious plan formed in my mind, an almost unnoticeable smirk on my face.

"You know what? If you do well here, I'll bake you some cookies later." I said, will the carrot & stick trick work on her?

"...I'm not a dog Senpai." She pouts. Although I can't miss the curiosity sparkle in her eyes when I said 'bake'. She is interested, and that's all I need to know.

"Well, the offer still stands..." I shrug, and continue talking;

"Let's just go meet the Servant." I shake my head as I walked ahead; Mashu takes the lead immediately, not letting me go first, in fact, she lightly glares at my attempt. Oops.

I feel like I forgot something, hmm…

I tense up, while putting my hand on Mashu's shoulder.

"Look…" I point at the shadowy figure ahead, waiting, looking at us from the end of the bridge.

"That's-" Mashu tries to say something, but stops when the Shadow Servant launches itself toward us. Is that- Medusa? She threw a hook like weapon with chain- Shit!

"Enemy! Engaging!" Mashu raises her shield; I take a step behind her, her shield collides with Medusa's hook, it wraps around the shield, I would kiss her if she said 'Get over here' as she pulled Mashu towards her, but two no's is what I get, since Mash stood firm, while Medusa futilely tried to pull her of balance. After that failure…

Medusa pulls her hook weapon thing back with its chain, and dashes with reckless abandon to attack Mashu.

I instantly realize the problem before even they clash, so I prepare a buff spell, a speed one.

Mashu groans as she blocks the Shadow Medusa's unrelenting strikes, though the fight is more or less even from what I can see. Mashu needs a little tie breaker.

"There!" I cast the spell on Mashu, she glows bright yellow, giving her the edge she needs to overthrow the Shadow Servant.

Medusa jumps high to throw her harpe, a greek sickle like weapon, again. I finally remember what they are called. An Impossible feat for me, seriously, I feel proud.

"Slow!" Mashu easily evades the harpe, and charges towards Medusa as she lands.

With her improved speed thanks to my spell, Mashu overwhelms Medusa, bashing her to the ground, she couldn't even react; Mashu follows up with a mighty jump stomp using her shield, crushing the Shadow Servant.

"Damn, that was brutal." I comment while shrugging, the Shadow Servant dissipates into nothingness, it seemed a little too easy. I don't think things would have ended this quick if she was the real deal.

"That was all thanks to you Senpai, without your magic, I doubt I could beat her…" Mashu looks down, that sad, depressed look returns. Aww, can I hug her?

"What about your NP?" I asked.

"NP? What's that?" She tilts her head in confusion.

"NP is short for Noble Phantasm." I explained. She frowns at my words.

"I-I don't know anything about the Servant I fused with, so I can't use his Noble Phantasm." Mashu explained, looking down with sadness.

"This is CQ. This is CQ. Please respond!" Holographic Roman called out as he opened the connection.

"Reading you loud and clear CQ, over." I make radio static noise at the end of my sentence.

Roman smiles, and asks;

"Any luck with the Holy Grail?"

"None so far." Mashu answers, shaking her head.

"Wait, I detect a group of magical readings near your position! Be ready to fight!" Roman exclaims.

…

Just like he said, we were quickly surrounded by more skeletons, albeit these ones have more charred flesh, you might as well call them zombies.

Not giving a shit, I prepare fire balls in both of my hands, add more than enough Prana into them, also I kind of regret not picking holy magic as one of my affinities, I don't know any holy spell currently… No doubt holy magic would destroy pussies here with the amount of undead enemies we faced. I can try to learn some when we are back in Chaldea.

"Mashu! Stay near and make sure none of them reaches to me!" She nods sharply, jumping back, staying just in front of me, ready to intercept any enemy dares to attack her precious Master.

I raise my hands, and aim.

"Kobe!" with my glorious war cry, I throw the fireballs, on the way, they split into 10 to 13 fire bullets, incinerating almost all of the skeletons, or zombies, leaving a few behind, that Mashu swiftly put them out of their misery as they try to attack us.

Just as we were done dealing with them, Roman exclaims in a hurry;

"Oh no, I detect a Servant! Heading your way, both of you need to get out of there!"

"No. There is no time." I say with conviction, narrowing my eyes.

Mash wordlessly nods, looking ahead.

"Ahah! I finally found a prey. The Grail shall be mine!" Shadow Servant glares at Mashu, ignoring me entirely. Wait, they can talk?! Why didn't Shadow Medusa talk then? Sigh, never mind.

"It's an Assassin Class, Mashu." I smirk, realizing who he is. She nods as she gets ready to attack.

Although the Shadow Hassan, not to be confused by the 'big papa (with the) huuuge dick', as I like to refer him, aka the "First Hassan", anyway, the Shadow Servant goes for an attack before she can,

"Argh! Fast-" She grunts while blocking Assassin's dagger, who leaves no time for her to counter attack, she barely manages to block his strikes.

No doubt it's a matter of time before she gets overwhelmed, but with my timely intervention… I prepare a speed spell on my left hand, a strength one on my right, showing off my multi-tasking ability. Use more than half of my Prana to back them up.

"Huh?" While they are in a blade lock, I cast the prepared spells on Mashu, she widens her eyes as she starts to overpower the Assassin, surprised, Shadow Servant jumps away, breaking the blade lock, he seems to be preparing an attack of sort, his long, completely bandaged right arm emitting a dark aura, but Mashu keeps up with him, delivering hits after hits. Her boosted speed surpasses an Assassin class Servant's.

"...!" With a grunt, akin to a silent war cry, she continues her assault, while the assassin tries to evade, to no avail.

"N-No way…" with a pained scream, and a last, mighty bash from Mashu, Shadow Cursed-Arm lays defeated, after that it dissipates into nothingness.

"Nice one Mashu!" Roman cheers.

"Well, it's all thanks to-" Mashu being ever the humble, tries to send the praises towards me, but gets interrupted.

"I detect one more Servant headed to your way!" Roman said.

"Huh? Assassin got defeated by you? Heh, you look like a foe worthy of my blade…" a new comer, Shadow Servant called out, readying for battle. Halberd raised.

"That's a Lancer class! Be careful!" Roman said.

Wait, that's Benkei right? His blackened out silhouette isn't that hard to recognize.

The boost I gave Mashu still hasn't ran out, so I prepare a lightning spell, for a little shock therapy… while Mashu readily intercepts Benkei's halberd. Sparks flew everywhere as the halberd met the shield.

"You little girl…" Benkei growls, trying to overpower her, failing miserably.

"Take this!" Mashu evades to the right, although Benkei tries turn to face her once more, and would've got a free hit on her if…

I didn't throw the lightning I prepared at him.

"Huh?"

Just for a second, he gets distracted but nothing else, and that's all Mashu needs.

"...!" Mashu bashes him, hard, sending him to the ground.

Disorientated, he gets up faster than Mashu can do a follow up. Mashu holds steady with her shield held high in front of her.

"I'll get you for this…" He moves to attack her once more, halberd raised overhead for a slash.

I combat rolled to my left to get a better angle, and throw another lighting just before Benkei's attack connects with Mashu's shield.

"Argh!" Benkei cries out, once again distracted, Mashu bashes Benkei's arms, knocking his weapon out of his twitchy hands, after that, she hits him hard with the side of her shield.

Though, Benkei manages blocks the strike with his hands, but with Mash's boosted strength, he founds himself on the ground once more.

Before he could get his bearings together, let alone get up, she finishes him off with a jump stomp, leaving him flatten and battered on the floor.

"Target Eliminated." Mashu says with an even tone as the Shadow Servant dissipates into nothingness.

Wait. Isn't this the point where the you know who Caster shows up all mighty? …Oh, you little cheeky mothertrucker, what have you done writer? I look around, before turning to Mashu.

"There is a Leyline spot nearby. We need rest, non-stop fighting ought to tire you out." I say to her.

"No need Senpai-" She shakes her head as I interrupt her.

"No no, you deserve it; also I realized that we need help badly." I explain.

"Hm? What are you planning to do Senpai?" she tilts her head.

"Summon another Servant." I say.

She, surprisingly, frowns, for a second, before turning her expression to neutral.

"I-I see…" she looks down, probably thinking something silly like, I dunno, maybe thinks I'm disappointed in her, or perhaps don't trust her capabilities.

I smile, and walk towards her.

"Hm?" she looks up to me as I envelop her in a hug, causing her to take a sharp breath.

"S-S-Senpai…" her cheeks blush a deep red.

"Look, I have full trust in your abilities, but if you have another Servant helping you, you'd have an easier time defeating other enemy servants." I explain while lightly caressing her back, sending shivers down her spine.

After all, Shadow Servants are all well and good; she can deal with them with my help, but against a full blown Servant who can use their NP? I don't think so. I wouldn't be able to distract them for openings with a feeble lightning bolt, even in game they let you have a four star servant before pretty much right from the get go.

At first, I thought I would be getting Caster Cu Chulainn, but since writer didn't let me to have him, I'm going to summon a Servant now rather than later.

"O-Okay… That makes sense..." She shyly leans her head against my neck, her voice is barely a whisper.

* * *

_**Darn Skippy**_

…

"Ah." I gaze upon the summoning circle, Mashu standing back to give me some space, with Fou in her hands.

I pause time.

I pull out my phone.

Now then, is there a summoning simulator? I google for it, and find one…

"You know what? No I won't use this…" I shake my head, and close the Chrome, and find my random number generator app.

And let's see… There is 168 Servants in NA version of the game, so if we count out Mashu that would mean I'll have to do it from 2 to 168, PS: its their ID by the way, find a Wikipedia or check it out in-game.

Whatever comes up, I'll summon them, I also can veto the shit out of them if I don't like them.

But before we go on with this, let's prey; c'mon with me, I clasp my hands together with my phone in the middle, I close my eyes…

Please be Melt, please be Melt, please be Melt, please be Melt, please be Melt, please be Melt, please be Melt, please be Melt, please be Melt, please be Melt, please be Melt, please be Melt.

Sure, its one out of 168, some would say this is stupid, but I think this is much more fun, I believe in my luck.

…I got 16.

Archer Arash? Really? Vetoed!

Another try!

5? That's Saber Nero, and she is integral (The North Remembers) to the story, maybe later down the line, Vetoed!

Another try!

36? For fucks sake, Caster Mozart?! Really?! (though I love him because he can get an instant 50 crit star if you know what you are doing) Vetoed!

Yet another try!

3? That's Saber Alter Altoria. Hm… Tempting, Maybe later, Vetoed!

104? That's a black- I mean, Caster Geronimo, Vetoed!

One more try…

Oh…

OH!

Is this allowed? Can I get away with this? Hehehehe…. You know what? Let's do it, it's going to make the whole Orleans Singularity a huge fucking joke, but it sounds interesting, and something to challenge writer a bit….

I un-pause time.

Here is the hardest part.

A chant, the summoning ritual needs one, though I'm leaning towards skipping it, but you know what? No.

Now I need to think of a very cringy chant for you to enjoy.

Ahem; I gathered my wits as I start to chant.

"…The time, the story, the legend, it all starts with vigor, but ends so swiftly…"

"God thinks all, sees all, but interferes none when you truly have need, He let you down so swiftly…" I continue with my chant.

"Even if there is light, there is truth, there shall be always darkness, lies." I could see the summoning circle starting to glow.

"A legend shines and fades, a legend spreads both hope and despair." The glow gets stronger. Hehe, this is going into my cringe compilation. I'm going to drop it as a 10 hours of constant loop.

"Let yourself known. Let all lies become truth." Almost there…

"God hears everything, but yet he turned a deaf ear to you." One last line…

"I summon you, Vengeance reincarnate! I command you to incinerate all of my enemies!" I chanted loudly. Just an octave higher.

Glow fades.

Within the summoning circle there is a female figure that wasn't there a moment's prior.

She speaks up.

"Servant, Avenger, summoned upon your request."

…

…

...

...I can't help myself and do a double fist pump, while squatting a little, and looking upwards.

"YES!"

"…What a strange reaction you got there… Master." Alter Jeanne D'Arc the Avenger, quipped with sarcasm, a permanent smirk on her face, her golden eyes narrowed.

See lads, this is why you start your fallout character with 10 luck. Also as far as her appearance goes, she seems to be in her… Third stage ascension, Long white /platinum hair, her third stage armor, although she is wearing her furred cloak from the first stage, Huh. I like the look.

Believe it or not, I actually did got 106 from the RNG, no lies, sure, its not Meltlilith, but I ain't complaining.

I'll get her too, sooner or later, let me promise you that.

"Are you done checking me out?" Jalter deadpans while crossing her arms over her chest.

"Right… I'm Alexander Tormond." I mimic her precisely, crossed arms and everything.

A few seconds of silence passes, with both of us looking at each other in the eye, although she more or less seems to glare at me, sizing me up, judging me. Mashu is still silent in the background, watching us closely.

Jalter sighs, shaking her head slowly before speaking up;

"Whatever, I'm Alter Jeanne D'Arc. It's not like it matters anyway." I lose my deadpan look and uncross my arms, my lips tugs up to a smile.

"Nice to meet you, Alter Jeanne." I raise an eyebrow as she shrugs with indifference, hmm, I shouldn't mention the Ruler Jeanne, though obviously we need to talk about the whole existential crisis thing, sooner than later.

Because I want the Ruler Jeanne in my team as well. She is a must, no compromises.

"Sure, Master." she rests her flag spear on her cloaked shoulder, the tip of it pointing directly behind her.

I'm currently a very happy chappy boy in case you can't tell my lad. Can't wait for the Orleans Act…

Oh boy, now you made me so excited.

...

_**Darn Skippy***_

"So… You are saying that the humanity is danger, and you are the only hope to save mankind from its damnation?" Jalter asks, an eyebrow raised, as I explain the sitch to her.

"...Damnation wouldn't be the exact word I would use, but that's basically it." I say, Mashu nods while examining our newest addition to the team.

"And, who are you?" She turns to Mash this time.

"O-Oh, me? I'm Mashu Kyrielight, class Shielder, just like you, I'm contracted to him." Mash introduces herself. Also, I rotate between Mash and Mashu when I refer to her, because reasons. I'm a total baka.

"Ohh, I can sense it. Master, you have a very... unique mana pool. Being able to have a contract with two servants at the same time is no easy feat, but with the amount of mana you have, it shouldn't be that hard for you." Jalter said, sounding impressed.

Well, as far as Prana consumption goes, comparing her to Mashu… is like comparing Everest to a.… Table-top ironing board (yes, not even an actual terrain.), holy shit. Wow, I can feel the strain… PS: you can google image it for the reference.

Jalter grips her flag spear tight, her lips form a natural smirk, that let me first hand feel the charisma that simply oozes from her being, making me a little stiff down there. If I'm being honest with ya.

"You desire my help, you shall have it." She nods with vigor. Her smirks gets a little too wilder, head tilted downwards slightly…

"Let my flame incinerate your enemies, Master."

...I'm in love.

…

"...Woah, so this is the servant you summoned huh." Roman contacted when we left the summoning circle, and proceed to search the city for clues, but with my super awesome ability to detect Servants, I'm deliberately leading us straight to Altria. I'm good enough to put a Ruler to shame. A little something I cheated to add, so that We can actually do some progress.

"She is amazing, isn't she?" I turned my head to look back and wink at Jalter, who looked staggeringly unimpressed at my joked attempt of a kiss-ass compliment.

Some would say that this whole thing is going to cause some problems, I don't care, I have Jalter. As long as she is on my side, I'm pretty sure I won.

"Heh. Of course I'm amazing." Jalter snickered, her words contains nothing but sarcasm, probably rolling her eyes right about now.

"…" Mashu had been completely silent for a while, well I guess I should play the kind Master part, and sort out her problems.

I slow down my pace to match Mashu's, she seems to be deep in thought, looking down while walking, hmm.. I should probably tell her the true name of the Servant she contracted to, aka Galahad. But no, I mean, c'mon. Right now it would do more harm than good, because I need Saber Lancelot, who will most assuredly help her grow as a Servant, After that, hopefully my plan to 'Save Mash' will be ready, I'm not going to explain how its going to work, but it will not involve a holy grail, I will save her with my own (heavily restricted) power. No cheats involved, I promise.

"Mash, what's wrong?" I asked, worried.

"…Master, am I useful?" her voice is meek, reminds me of the time when we first met… I smile and put my arm around her shoulder, causing her to gasp.

"Yes. You are." After all, you are providing fan-service and shit, also you are fucking adorable.

"But I can't even use my Noble Phantasm…"

She is shyly leaning into my side. Aw…

"You'll figure it out how to use it, I'll be with you every step of the way." I give the side of her shoulder a comforting squeeze.

She nods with a smile.

"…Are you guys done flirting? We are getting surrounded." Jalter interrupts us with an annoyed tone. Tapping her flag spear onto the ground, being all impatient and like.

I release Mashu.

"More skeletons I guess…" I said while cracking my knuckles. Mashu takes a step forward to stand next to Jalter. Who gradually grins more than usual with apparent blood lust on what's about to come.

I don't think I need to do anything, but just in case, or at the very least, for the experience, I prepare a AOE buff, now that I have two Servants and all.

Jalter raises her flag spear in one hand, other firmly grasps the hilt of her sword that is sheathed an' strapped to her hip.

Skeletons, which I tried to count how many there are, but stopped at twenty six, were surrounding us. They seem to increase in numbers with each encounter.

"Burn!" Jalter unsheathed her sword, and summons forth a flame wall that engulfs a good dozen skeletons who tried to jump at us, leaving nothing but ashes behind.

"Wow.." Mashu looks amazed for a second, before hitting a skeleton with her shield, sending it flying into another one, shattering both into tiny little bones.

"Uh... Shit..." I sweat drop, and cancel my buff spell as I awkwardly wobbled backwards to not get skewed by a dagger, it seems that there are three skeletons snuck from behind, I hastily prepare a fire bolt…

"_Sigh* _I got you." Jalter with an over-exaggerated sigh, comes to my save, she swats the skeletons with her flag spear. Sending all three of them flying into a wall. They shatter into smithereens.

"Damn, nice hit, but I had that." I shrug, and throw the fire bolt I finished preparing at a group of skeletons, getting a few more kills to my list.

"...Just don't hurt yourself." Her voice is sarcastic and borderline playful mockery. She moved to help Mashu, along the way she raised her flag spear as flames surround her. Several skeletons tried to attack her from multiple directions, but ended up getting swallowed by the protective wall of fire.

"Master, there are so many of them!" Mashu called out, rapidly one-hitting skeletons left and right.

Jalter wordlessly slices a skeleton in two, as it tried to flank Mashu. Before turning around to face even more Skeletons,

I ran up to them, giving up on a AOE buff spell, since it takes more time to prepare one, so I instead use a regular one.

"Here!" I cast on Alter Jeanne.

"-Huh?" Alter Jeanne looks surprised, her mouth took a perfectly 'O' shape, before regaining her usual grin.

She almost disappears in a flash, her cloak fluttering harshly because of her momentum, I really shouldn't underestimate my buffs, should I? Maybe that's her normal speed? Insert stupefied shrug here.

Mashu stands next to me in high alert, while Alter Jeanne have the time of her life cremating some skeletons, zombies alike.

…

...

"What is this place?" Alter Jeanne asked as we entered into the dark, dank pf... Cave, yes, I said dank. That's yer cue to laugh.

"..It feels... Off, something, no.. Another Servant is lurking around, be on your toes." I narrowed my eyes as I mentioned both of my servants to stick close to me, in high alert, Fou seems to agree as well.

...

"How quaint, trespassers." a voice laced with pure sarcasm called out from the shadows, making all three of us stop as we looked around for the Shadow Emiya.

"...Show yourself!" Jalter impatiently shouted with a frown. Her gold colored eyes narrowed in concentration.

Without any warnings, Mashu jumped right in-front of me, to block an impossibly fast arrow that no doubt taken my entire head off… I didn't even see it coming.

"Be careful Master." Mashu told me, Jalter nods, standing still, her calculating eyes looked towards where the arrow came from.

"Tch. Here I thought I could get the Master out of the way and be done with it, but I guess we can't have everything..." Shadow Emiya stepped out (of... The Shadows pff..), showing his ungodly corrupted presence. His bow at hand.

"Master, who is that? I can sense he is a Servant, but..." Jalter lightly bit her lip, her flag spear tilted sideways, she holds it with both hands.

"That's a Shadow Servant, Archer Class." I whispered. She nods with slight confusion.

"Well, heh. Please kindly die." He chuckles, while preparing to shoot once more, he seems to be aiming at Alter Jeanne.

Jalter, with a grin, silently dashed towards Emiya, her cloak burns into ashes along the way, showing off her third stage armor. Damn, burning cloak for the reveal? Dramatic effect is unreal right now.

"A mere Archer is no match for my flame!" She shouted, flag spear raised for an overhead strike.

Emiya clicked his tongue and projects his famed twin blades, smoothly dodging Jalter's attack.

She jumps away just in time to avoid Emiya's counter-strikes, Jalter unsheathed her sword to use her fore-mentioned flames-

While they are busy, I turned to Mashu, who seems to be a little lost on what she should do, but no doubt her mindset is all about protecting me, so she stuck to my side, shield raised to block anything that may threaten my safety.

"Mashu stick close." I said, and raise my hands to prepare a debuff spell I unlocked a few encounters ago. Very basic, but also very, very useful none the less, but still, I don't think this can work on an actual Servant.

Jalter raises her sword and sliced the empty air, towards Emiya, who rolled away just in time to avoid the flames that sprouted on the spot he stood a moment's prior.

When the spell is done, I cast it on Shadow Emiya.

"U-ugh! What's..." Emiya felt himself getting sluggish, his incredibly sharp senses dulling, feet wobbling ever so slightly, he couldn't do anything to stop Jalter from battering the shit out of him with her flag spear. Sending him flying.

"S-shit!" Shadow Emiya found himself sprawled all over the damp ground, that debuff only lasts about 10 to 15 seconds, the disorientation spell, very snazzy right?

"I got you now!" Jalter stabbed her sword into the ground, and suddenly…

"Ah-" a significantly large pillar of fire sprouted right bellow the Shadow Servant, completely swallowing him.

…That went just about as I expected. When the pillar of fire disappeared, the Shadow Servant was on his knees, heavily breathing in pain, before Jalter decides to finish him off by stabbing her sword straight through his chest. Hot scorching fire sprouts inside his body, he couldn't even scream as he burned inside out…

"Heh, not so tough now, are you?" Alter Jeanne sneers with absolute disgust, she pulled out her sword from his chest with a sickening plop, and flicked it in attempt to get rid of the black pulsating blood of the Shadow Servant.

Shadow Emiya, just like the other Shadow Servants, turned into nothingness as he dissipates, no longer being able to continue his sarcastic sass. I believe I have enough of that already.

Well, that was a 'little' morbid… Even Mashu looks a little on edge, although her expression is more or less neutral. Her gaze going back and forth between me and Jalter.

Easier than expected as well, but he wasn't the real deal, if he was, this would've a lot harder than this, and also it actually makes sense, since Jalter can one shot (except the boss lady and some of the free quests) pretty much any enemy in this Singularity.

Jalter turned around as she sheathed her sword, looking at me expectantly. Her furred cloak magically phased into existence in her empty hand, she donned it while still holding my gaze.

...How can I get one of those? So cool!

-Wait, her eyes are searching for something, although she didn't lose that blood thirsty smirk, she is perhaps looking for a reaction?

"Great work." I smile and nod towards Jalter, she can enjoy doing what she does best, can't really find a fault in that, can I? Either way, let me tell ya something...

_He tried to kill me_. He deserved everything she did to him in tenfold. I may look the bubbly softy protag boy #3067 but I ain't the one to care much about morals and shit.

Mashu awkwardly shifted at my side, she didn't get involved that much in this particular fight.

Jeanne rose an eyebrow before nodding, her expression momentarily losing it's permanent smirk for a split second before regaining back.

I turned to Mashu, and patted her head lightly.

"M-Master?" She looks at me in surprise, I smile at her.

"You too, I would've lost my entire head if you didn't block that arrow." I said in a grateful tone, continuing to pet her head, yes, that arrow could've beheaded me entirely.

"Thank you Senpai!" She grins happily, her head raised high, Fou seems to appear out of nowhere and claim her shoulder after the fight had ended.

Damn, my compliments are that effective when it comes to her huh? Good to know.

Jalter fake coughs into her hand, trying to get my attention.

"We need to get going." She did a perfect one eighty degrees turn while twirling her spear flag, the black banner swishing harshly just about everywhere, and proceed to walk away, leaving us behind, Mashu and I share a look, before catching up to Jalter.

* * *

…

…

"...You are finally here, foreign Master."

Alter Altria called out coolly as we approached her, her Excalibur held in two hand, pointing directly at us.

"...This readings! You should be able to see the Greater Grail within your vicinity!" Roman exclaimed, not exactly helping are ya?

Yes, I can see the giant fucking beam right there!

"Basically..." Jalter spoke from my side, Mashu took a slight forward step and raised her shield, ready to protect my lovely arse.

"I have to beat her, right?" Jalter looks at me with narrowed eyes, her head bobbing slightly towards the general direction of Alter Altria.

"That's the gist of it, yes." I nod.

Meanwhile Altria stood there, watching us silently before speaking.

"If you can that is, Dragon Witch." Alter Altria took a stance, her steel gaze looking straight at my Jalter.

"Oh… I will." Jalter burned her cloak into nothingness once more, revealing her armor in all of its glory. She pulled out her sword, banner spear in other hand.

Altria wordlessly, with no visible emotion in her facial expression rushed towards her, Jalter doing the same.

Sparks flew around as they clashed swords, Jalter grinning like a madwoman all the while, her expression is basically the contrast of the emotionless Alter Altria.

"Strong..." Altria heaved, although the clash was more or less even, Altria was forced to jump back to avoid Jalter's flames. But get nicked by it. Damn, to a normal human, that would've left at least a third degree burn.

While they are clashing, I was working on a buff, a new, better and combined version that I just unlocked.

This contains strength, speed, defense, all in one.

"Jalter!" I cast it.

"HAHAHAHA!" Jalter laughs in delight, a tiny wee wee madness laced, of course. Running towards Altria, sword raised.

"…!" Although Altria successfully blocks the attack, she couldn't escape the fire as it sprouts all around her, swallowing both Altria and Jalter.

When the flames go away, we came up with a scene where both of them trade hits left and right, with Jalter getting somewhat damaged, though thanks to my spell its reduced, Altria's situation is much more worse as she gets pelted by the occasional flame Jalter cleverly summons.

"Enough!" with an uncharacteristic scream, Altria somehow pushes Alter Jeanne aside, several meters, her feet dragging along the floor, lifting up dust and leaving a trail behind.

While Jalter tried to gather her bearings, Alter Altria raised Excalibur high, the tip pointing straight towards the sky, it glows with high magical density as it gathers power.

"**Iron hammer of the Hallow King. Overturn the aurora..."**

Oh nonononono-

Altria isn't aiming at Jalter…

She is aiming at me.

"**...EXCALIBUR MORGAN!"**

RIP me, F in reviews, please- FUUUUCK!

Alter Altria swung Excalibur with a war cry, using her NP. It's less than a second before I meet my doom.

"Master-" I hear two voices cry out in anguish, admittedly one is much much more than the other.

Mashu stepped forward in-front of me, with a determined look, she brought her shield down to the ground, as a magic circle formed just above her, just not a moment too late to block Altria's NP.

The circle crackles from the force, Mashu grits her teeth and yells with determination.

Huh, color me impressed, she unlocked her NP…

"..." Altria stood speechless as her sword sizzled with magical energy, her chest heaving with fatigue from using her NP.

"How dare you!" Jalter screamed, raising her sword. Her expression is just about the face you make when you see someone rape your beloved 3 months old pup.

I feel accomplished, it literally been like an hour or two since I summoned her, but she actually cares about me? Damn.

Flames surround Jalter, who scowls at Altria, she can only watch as my Avenger does her thing.

"**This is the howl of a soul filled with hatred-"**

The flames grew in size, even though I'm relatively far away from her, I can feel the heat as if I'm right next to it.

"**Le Grondement de la Haine!"**

She swung her sword at the empty air, the flames surrounding her spring into action as they head straight for Altria.

The hellish attack found its victim as it completely swallowed Altria, who screamed as she burned alive.

To add insult to the injury, several black spears sprouted from bellow and impaled her. Lifting Altria a few meter high.

Jalter's NP ended, Altria lifelessly plopped onto the ground like a sack of potatoes.

...I'm kind of thankful that Altria didn't target Jalter, if she did, I would've had to use one of my Command Seals to revive her.

"Agh… I was defeated..." with that, Alter Altria is no more, she glows with bright gold aura as she gets teleported back to Throne of Heroes.

"Never ignore me, you stupid bitch." Jalter spit out. Sheathing her sword and donning her awesome cloak afterwards.

"That… Was..." I release the breath I was unconsciously holding. I finally get to use my second most powerful magic.

Healing.

"Thank you, Truly." I put my hand on Mashu's shoulder, who seems to have minor injuries here and there from blocking that NP, and use the spell. I give her shoulder a gentle squeeze to show her my appreciation.

"Master-!" she looked astonished as her injuries disappeared in a flash. Restore some of her stamina and help with her fatigue as well, her expression is abashed with a healthy blush.

After making sure that she isn't hurt anymore, I turned to Jalter, who is silently watching me from afar.

I walked up to her, She offers no response, I stop when I'm right in front of her.

"Great work, wouldn't have done it without you." I smile softly as I prepare another healing spell.

Jalter looks up to me. Her usual smirk isn't there, she crossed her arms on her chest, looking away.

"O-Of course! She would've killed you both if I wasn't here!" she seems embarrassed, her speech gone a little doodle there, hmm..

A tsundere, perhaps? Well, if I keep on giving her my honest feelings, and truly understand her motives...

I chuckle mirthfully, and pet her head as she gasps in surprise.

"O-Oi! don't do that!" She hastily swats my hand.

I stop chuckling as Jalter looked more and more irritated, while Mash hugged Fou like a pushie in the background, still blushing.

...

"...Most impressive." a familiar voice called out, making us look towards the voice.

"Lev?! Is that you!?" Roman exclaimed (out of nowhere I might add) in surprise as he recognized Lev.

Lev blatantly ignored Roman, and looked at me in the eye, the Greater Grail next to him.

"You... not only managed to get this close to the Greater Grail and defeat her, but you also managed to do it less than 2 hours." his words have a passive aggressive tone, that I most certainly hate.

Also wow! Only two hours? Felt like a good 3 hours to me.

Wait, Hold on, I'm pretty sure this is the first chapter, soo…

Writer pretty much finished Fuyuki Singularity in one chapter.

He is rushing stuff, I know, you are not happy about it, but you should know that; Fuyuki is the Tutorial Singularity, the 'tame' start, learning the ropes and shit, I don't blame him for rushing this part, Hell, I don't think we will get a Holy Grail from here, even though the game does reward you with one when you complete it... Right? or am I remembering wrong?

Anyway.

Orleans, Heh, that's when the story truly starts mate, can't wait.

"I guess the rumors weren't over-exaggerating when it comes to your prowess in magic." Lev dramatically clapped.

Both of my Servants are tensed, I resist the urge to order an attack, I fear he might to something unruly to them.

"Professor Lev? What are you doing here?" Mashu asked.

"Ah, Mash and Romani, both of you survived?" Lev sighs with a shake of his head.

"Why is that humans always try to avoid their preordained destinies? I told you to come to the command room immediately, Romani, yet you did not." He glares deeply at the holographic Roman.

Pff, Fate he says, Bitch! I'm the literal opposite meaning of that shit, because if it where up to 'Fate' I would've died at the mere age of 32 in a dark pit somewhere, and... You know, not be a omnipotent being and stuff. Yet. Here. I. STAND!

"And you…. Not only you foiled this Singularity, you somehow managed to save that pathetic piece of trash, Animusphere." He hollers in anger.

"Master! Get behind me, he is dangerous!" Mashu took a step to stay just in front of me.

"...I don't know who you are, but if you dare to attack my stupid master..." Jalter called out with an even tone.

She twirled her flag spear.

"_**I. Will. ****Burn****. You. Demon, That's a promise.**" _

Even I get the chills shesh, Lev spares a glance at Jalter, before turning to me.

"Quite the Servant you got there Candidate 48th." He seems bored, disgusted.

Before I can respond, the ground suddenly start shaking like an earthquake, Lev looks around, before turning to look at us once more.

"It seems that this Singularity is at its end, what a shame, I won't be able to enjoy watching all of you die. For I have work to do." Lev laughs and finishes with;

"This is the end of Humanity, There is no hope, Just give up and die, will you?" with that, he is gone.

Reality wraps and breaks all around us as the Singularity collapses. Mashu turns to Roman.

"We need emergency Rayshift ASAP!" Mashu shouted at him.

"-On it!"

And so, I lose consciousness.

* * *

…

…

I open my eyes as I regained my consciousness, this time I'm currently in a semi-comfortable bed with white sheets.

"Who's a good boy? Yes~ you are, so cute."

I make a 'I came.' face as I watch Da-Vinci play around with Fou.

"Hm? You are finally awake, aren't you? that's how a main character should be." Da-Vinci looked at me with her usual smile.

"I dunno, I think I'm dreaming right now." I joked. She grins at my words.

"What makes you think that, Mister Protagonist?"

"...Okay, Firstly I don't like the fact that you are breaking the fourth wall, because that's kinda my thing." I narrowed my eyes at her. She grins all the more.

"Is it really?" She innocently blinks. I don't change my expression.

"Fine, I'll refrain from that… For now." She winks some more.

"I'm Da Vinci, the third summoned Heroic Spirit of Chaldea." She curtsies.

In one smooth move, I get up from the bed; and elegantly bow to her in response to the courtesy she had shown me.

"Nice to meet you my lady, I'm Alexander Tormond."

She lightly blushes with a giggle, a dainty hand (not to be confused with her mech-arm) rose up towards me expectantly, with even more elegance, I softly grab her hand and brought it up to my lips.

"Oh my, what a gentleman you are~" she seems to be enjoying herself at least. Also you don't need to scream it out loud mate, I know her gender situation, but I checked with my ability, she is a she, with a V. There is no P's involved. And that's good enough for me.

And considering I can change people's gender at will, including myself, I don't have to worry about it too much, I can just gender bend everyone into a female when there is need for it. In fact, is there a character that you would like me to change their gender? though I feel indifferent about Astolfo and Enkidu etc, if there is enough request, I might make their gender, 'Female'. Just to let you know.

"Anyway, we'll have plenty of time to talk later, Somebody's waiting for you in the command room."

"The Director or Mash?" I asked.

"Director still hasn't waken up, I'm afraid, you are right about the last one." She nods and continues with;

"Well, starting from here, you'll be the center of this story. Your choices might save us all." She once again somewhat breaks the fourth wall, I narrow my eyes.

"Again, I'm the only one who can break the fourth wall! Stop it!" I waved my hands around like a child throwing tantrum. She merely giggles. Offering no more response as if shooing me.

…

…

"Good morning, Senpai. I'm glad to see you are okay." Mashu greeted me, with Jalter next to her, she seems to be inspecting her gauntlets, she looks up to me with bored eyes, barely acknowledging.

Roman interrupts me before I can respond to Mashu. I look at him with an annoyed look as he talked about some random stuff and shit nobody cares, bla bla bla, I fucked your sister bla bla.

"...Are you listening?" Roman brought me out of my stupor with a hurt look.

"Yes? Can we get to the point where we save the world?" I look at my wrist as if I'm checking my non-existent watch, boredly tapping my foot along.

With a sigh, Roman continues. Which again, I do not listen.

"Rayshift into these seven singularities and..."

bla bla bla.

"I realize you're being forced into this situation..."

one sheep, two sheep…

"Hello? Are you there?" Roman really looked like he was ready to cry as I continue ignoring him.

"Fine… _Sniff." _He… Is crying? Wowie, I made a grown jewish man cry. Pf..

"Are you prepared to _sniff* _save the world?" even after all of that, he still continues on his charade of shit fuck.

"Yes, Yes, Yes." I yawn.

I hear a familiar snicker from the sidelines.

"This is the last Master, humanity's only hope in survival? Heh, what a joke." Jalter's shoulders moved up and down as she silently chuckled.

"Senpai..." Mashu pouts.

"_Sniff* _Don't mind me, I'm going to the toilet..." and with that Roman left the Command Room.

…

"Yey, The Grand Order, Start!" I (un) enthusiastically said, flinging my arms about, Mashu pouted harder, Jalter's chuckle turned into full blown laughter.

* * *

**And so, it begins.**

**EDIT: I GOT A DISCORD SERVER NOW, TO JOIN:** ((https)):/discord(.gg)/mJdGeFD

**Just delete all parenthesizes around https and .gg, because this site doesn't allow link posts, you can get status updates on chapter progress and ask questions, join now!**

_**This chapter underwent a quick edit in 06 July.**_


	2. Orleans Arc Part I: 'Ruler Jeanne'

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC bla bla and bla.**

"Less talking, more raiding." = **Normal talk.**

'Just to suffer?' = **Thinking.**

**Thank you for the support in the reviews lads! Taking all of them into account, all of these proposed ideas, genderbending Gilgamesh etc. were in my mind already, it shall be done.**

**Review or PM me if you have any questions.**

**EDIT: I GOT A DISCORD SERVER NOW, TO JOIN:** ((https)):/discord(.gg)/mJdGeFD

**just delete all parenthesizes around https and .gg, because this site doesn't allow link posts.**

**Enjoy the second chapter of UnFated Resolution! Stay tuned for the next chapter.**

* * *

…

"Put the forge there… Replace that stupid fake plant with my glorious multi-workbench..."

I scratch my chin as I renovate my room, with my starting equipment, Chaldea is currently is busy locating the First Singularity, this is free time that I need to get good at crafting, enchanting and maybe bits of alchemy as well, also 'Save Mashu' plan is going to take a long time and whole lot of spamming to do it, but man oh man, its going to be sooo worth it~!

First things first, I should make myself a weapon, perhaps a staff of some kind and armor.

Because I'm currently wearing the default Chaldea clothing, and frankly, I feel disgusted at the fact that I'm a filthy, shit faced default. Ugh, just shoot me please.

Hmmm, lets see…. I want something that will look cool when I swing it around, something that will help me cast my spells, something that will get me sued with a junior legal paper...

How about a light saber?

Yes, why the fuck not? a light saber would satisfy all of the needs I mentioned above. (Disney)

I put my hands on my workbench, my mind going an extra mile to think up theories on how to get a light saber working.

….

_**1 hour later.**_

...

"Oh C'mon! Work! Damn you!" I threw the failure #54 light-saber at my portable forge. Making it melt for umpteenth time. Waste not want not and all.

Feeling even more determined and stubborn, I start working on light-saber #55.

…

_**Five hours later.**_

"..."

It's finished.

I hold my glorious weapon, improvised 'magic staff', cradling it like a new born baby in my hands.

"And…" I hold it in one hand, raising it to the sky. I say;

"Let there be light!" I active my magical circuits and start feeding my Prana into it, the light saber emits a beam, shining white brightly, although it doesn't have that familiar vrring sound of an actual light-saber when you move it around, it should work just fine when it comes to cutting. Not only that I can…

Light saber's beam suddenly changed colors, going from a pure white, to a deep red, if you look closely, you can see the flames sprouting all around it.

I can also, add different magical attributes, from holy to dark, fire and ice, etc. And combine them, its a perfect tool to not only cut some bitches in half 'effortlessly', but also a 'perfect' staff to make my magecraft more effective, I can use it to heal and buff other people as well.

I was originally going to use gems and crystals (like a certain Tohsaka) as a battery of sort that the mechanism can use, similar to an actual light saber, but ultimately decided against it, instead, I will have to continuously feed Prana into this greedy little thing to use it.

Why? Well, because this way I can increase my Od pool faster. the gems would offer better consumption and more effective solution but... Pff, do I look like a pussy ass bitch?

No, don't answer that question.

Anyway, I should probably explain how the hilt actually looks like, hmmm, its just regular ol' cylinder, black in color, that's about it.

...Now that my super awesome light saber #365 (number may be over-exaggerating) is ready, I can start working on my armor.

Hmm… Something that would offer me mobility and…

How about a full, and tight body suit with enchantments for starters? Y'know, something that screams future, science, and magecraft in one package, similar to the combat uniform in game.

With it, I can wear armor over it, the more pieces I wear, better it is for me, I can enchant all of them differently to give me more bonuses.

I nod to myself and get back to work, delicately putting my light saber #365, aside.

_**A few hours later.**_

...This took… Not that long actually, compared to the light saber.

I inspect the full body suit, the material is both elastic, durable, perfect to wear under armor.

The armor I had in mind will improve my agility and spell-craft, so it won't save me from being evaporated by a NP, not unless…

I get better at smithing and enchantment. Craft something much more potent…

So, with that in mind, I enchanted it both with intriguing runes and my own magic to grant me some amount of agility and nimble footwork, also strengthen my spells a bit. Body suit's color is black, the runes and my own enchantments glowing a dark blue.

Now, I need to craft armor pieces to wear over this, but I don't have that much metal left, I only have enough to craft armor to protect and cover my essential bits.

A chest armor to protect my vitals, my upper back included, the belly is exposed, elbow and knee pads, boots, greaves and gauntlets…

And I'm out of materials, story of my life.

I FEEL SO UNEXPOSED! Without any shoulder pads! FU-

Well, be back in a bit, I gotta enchant these bad boys, hmm I wonder if Da-Vinci can give me some metals? It wouldn't hurt to ask, would it?

_**31 minutes later.**_

Done. I enchanted all of the pieces to grant me even more agility and spell strength, also the armor pieces are white in color, the runes and the enchantments make them glow a dark blue, just like the body suit.

"-Senpai?"

Also I forgot to mention, Mashu was in the room from the get go (yes, for the last 5-6 hours or so), even though I told her that she can leave, she refused to listen, instead opting to sit on my bed, reading a book, occasionally glancing at me, while I did my magic, though I get the feeling she wanted to help me, but couldn't bring herself to interrupt me when I was too deep an' invested into this, because I tend to space out when I truly focus on things, also, Jalter is in her room, if you are wondering where she is.

She rose up from the bed, putting her book aside.

"You didn't told me you were so adept in smithing, Senpai." She pointed at my portable forge and work-bench, before glancing at my precious light saber #365. her eyes shining with curiosity.

"I'm a man with many hobbies." I answer with a shrug, I look at her with a kind smile, before turning around to organize my work-bench, and put away the finished armor and suit, For now, this should be enough, later on I can upgrade them. I didn't start on working on 'Save Mashu' plan just yet. I grab my light saber, and clip it to my belt, I can feel Mashu's gaze follow it, before;

She springs into action with a smile on her face, and says;

"Let me help, Senpai!" She curiously looked at my work-bench, she stood next to me, a bit too close than normal standards, her side touching mine.

"...Okay." I laugh lightly, we proceed to clean the workbench and put away the tools where they belong, she didn't look that surprised by this talent o' mine, I half expected her to question my glorious light saber and stuff.

…

"Huh..." I was sitting on my bed, my back against the wall, reading a book about holy magic, and_ lifting curses_, its going to be useful in the future, no doubt, I also picked up a few things about summoning familiars.

Mashu yawned on my side, she is reading that same book, I don't know what its about, I can see her eyes dropping with tiredness, although I told her to go to her room and catch some zzz's, its little past 4 AM. But she refused to leave my side unattended.

"..."

_**1 hour later.**_

"Oh my..." I look at my side to see Mashu lean her head against my shoulder, eyes closed, her breathing is even and calm, it seems her glasses had fallen off to her lap.

I gently grab her book from her hands, the glasses, alongside with my own book, I put them on the ground, somewhere safe where we wouldn't step on them.

I lay and sift into a comfortable position, with Mashu on my side, her head on my chest, my hand is softly caressing the back of her head.

I fall asleep.

* * *

"..."

I open my eyes, a really, really adorable scene registers into my brain as the first thing my eyes bore witness.

Mashu snoring softly, her head resting against my chest, her small body curled to snuggle me, practically with no distance between us. Her arms hugging my hips.

My left arm is wrapped around her, I just stop functioning for a while, from cuteness overload.

"S-Senpai..." Mashu wakes up with a yawn, her eyes fluttering into consciousness.

She realizes her 'less than' innocent closeness to a man, in a bed no less, and simply froze in place, her mouth open slightly in shock, her expression gradually turns more and more red from embarrassment.

"I-I-I…." She stutters, but makes no attempt to get away. Shell shocked perhaps? Maybe its something else. Hmm? I do not need to spell it out for ya, do I?

"Morning." I smile innocently.

"M-Morning… Senpai..." She awkwardly untangled herself from me, still blushing, looking away as she adjusted her position on the bed, she rose herself up and proceed to sit saiza style.

With a huff, I lift my lazy bones up, still not looking away from her, my active gaze seems to make her even more nervous.

"I..." She bites her bottom lip, unable to say anything, we just stood there in awkward silence, her nervous attitude is... Welp… Can I kiss her? I hold back my desire to do so, even though I think I can get away with it.

"Wanna go get some breakfast?" I broke the silence, after seeing that its nine o'clock, she wordlessly nods in response.

…

"Master! About time you showed up."

When we arrived to cafeteria, Jalter greeted us, from a table near the entrance, indulging in her own food, sitting all alone.

I make eye contact with her, she somehow manages to look bored and detached even with that smirk of hers, to a point where I'm starting to think that's her default expression.

She had removed her gauntlets, cloak and metal boots for a more casual look, the armored bit of her skirt is gone as well, opted to wear simple high heel sandals and the dress she wore underneath.

But for some reason, she still wore that ornate forehead mask, huh...

"C'mon." I nudge Mashu gently into the line, it consisted of Chaldea's Staff, even the ever sleepy Roman was in it as well, but the line itself wasn't that long, probably because most of staff gotten injured by the explosion just not too long ago, still healing. Including Olga.

I should probably visit her… I make a mental note to do so.

After successfully grabbing our grub, we moved to sit together with Alter Jeanne, I greet her properly this time and say;

"Mornin'." Jalter nods, taking a sip from a cup of tea, black kind.

…

This shit is way too bland! I'm disappointed in myself that I expected cafeteria food to be somewhat eatable! I'm not even going to explain what kind of food it is! Next time, I'll cook food for both myself and my lovely servants, I love cooking, ya know?

"So Master, what's in our agenda today?" Jeanne placed her half-finished cup of tea on the table, looking at me directly.

"Until a Singularity pops up, nothing much." I shrug.

Jalter nods, turning to look at Mashu, who is playing with her food rather than eating it, her body language screams 'I'm thinking about something!' even a moron can tell that.

"...What's with you?" Jalter asked, looking at Mashu with a mildly curious expression.

"…!" Mashu looked up from her food, her face burning with embarrassment.

"I.. umm..." Mashu pulled out the typical 'Umm' card, a noise effect that is commonly used by anime girls, traps, etc. 10 outta 10, would hear it again.

"Never mind. I don't care, its your business." Jalter glanced at me for a second, before her eyes dropped to her cup.

…

"Alexander!" Roman shouted from somewhere off screen, waving to get my attention.

"I'd like to have a word with you in the Command Room after breakfast." He said from his own table, alongside his tray (I'm still not going to mention what the actual food is, its that bland and weird.) three cups, no doubt coffee, sat by.

I give a thumps up towards his general direction.

…

…

…

"So, what?" I questioned Roman, both of my servants are behind me.

"I wanted to ask you a few things but-" Roman gets interrupted by Da-Vinci, who appears out of nowhere.

"I'll take things from here, Doctor Roman." She looks at me, her permanent smile seemed to stretch even further then normal, making me a little worried.

With Roman looking dejected, she asks;

"It appears that our sensors cannot scan your vitals properly, do you know the reason why?" She asked.

"...I naturally have high resistance against any magic that effects my mind, your sensors probably can't pick that much info about me."

I can create worlds, universes, bend the fucking reality itself, but there is one thing even my omnipotent abilities can't even begin to touch…

Its my willpower. No probes, no magic, no technology can mess with my great ol' noggin!

"Interesting..." this time she turns to Mash and Jalter, former being the most invested in our conversation, later just… Looks dis-interested.

"What do you two think about your Master?" Da-Vinci asks.

"He's great! Understanding, and-" Mashu smiles broadly, her kind kind words tugs my lips up for a smile as well.

"Hehehe~ I see. I see. What about you Ms. Broody?" Da-Vinci giggles at Mashu, before turning to Jalter, who just shrugs, an annoyed look on her face, answering Da-Vinci's question with;

"He's alright, I guess."

"You managed to summon her? Oh my. Pretty much the only thing we can read, is your Mana levels, and they are quite… Big." Da-Vinci looks at me with her smile, but her eyes tells me that… She wants something. Something I can 'easily' give it to her. But that means I'd have to give her one of the five Servants slots, (Mashu didn't take a slot) I have available, it will get larger, but only with time.

From this point, each finished Singularity (Fuyuki doesn't count) will increase the slot number by one, and by end of the Babylon, I will have around 13 Servants, if I only include 5-star Servants, before you ask, yes, I will have plenty of 1 to 4 star Servants, but to avoid clutter, I will only take a 'small' force with me for adventuring. if writer decides to do a mass harem, these limits will cease to exist, and I will able to summon every Servant that exists.

Simple enough right? Though I should warn you that I will not go near certain yandere and 'moscot' characters, alright? Brunhild will be an exemption to this, though I probably have to cheat to actually get her, Yanderes just don't go well with harems, but hell, I'll try me best matey, I'm sure it will all work out in the end, just like you think, don't ya? good... I need all the confidence and support.

"Are you implying… Perhaps a contract?" I smirk, Da-Vinci beams with a shiny shiny smile for a split second, more so then usual.

I glanced back to my Servants, Mashu smiled (albeit a little forced... Aw.) when our eyes met, Jalter still looked indifferent but it seems that she started to pay attention to the conversation, waiting to hear my response, I turned and face Da-Vinci.

"Well, maybe on a later date, I have my hands full at the moment..." I gave my answer, lazily waving a hand towards my Servants.

"I look forward to that day, then, Master."

Not gonna lie, that disappointment in her eyes... Welp, y'know what? if there is enough reviews about Da-Vinci, I might get her earlier then canon.

"Is there anything else, Da-Vinci?" I say, trying to change the subject, she shakes her head in response. (he forgot to ask for materials)

"There is a Singularity we are trying to establish a stable connection to, its still eluding us, but with my genius its only a matter of time!" Da-Vinci puts her hands on her hips, looking up, feeling all proud of herself.

"Well I'm counting on you with that, my lady." I bow elegantly with a smile, this act cause my Servants to look on with mild surprise.

Mashu blushes lightly as if I bowed to her, with Jalter raising an eyebrow at the scene, corner of her lips twitching.

"Now shoo! I need not any distractions!" Da-Vinci walks away, Roman nods towards us, before following her.

"Let's go." I said to my lovely servants, Mashu earnestly nodded while Jalter simply shook her head, before falling in line to follow me.

* * *

…

"So..."

We are back in my humble room, Jalter and Mashu sitting on my bed, while I sat on my multi-workbench, damn I forgot to bring a chair with me, feeling too lazy to whip one out real quick, so gotta make do with this incredibly dangerous workbench that has an integrated automatic saw, the saw mod is meant to cut wood into planks and... Among other things...

"..." Jalter wordlessly crosses her legs, giving me a sideways-look. Mashu is reading that book of hers.

"Since we are going to be together for the foreseeable future, why don't you tell me a bit about yourself?" I questioned Jalter, Mashu sneakily lifting her gaze up from her book to listen as well.

"As if-" Jalter was going to shut me down pretty hard no doubt, but she stops, instead saying;

"Only… If you do the same." Jalter had a barely noticeable blush on her pale cheeks.

I smile at her.

"...Fair enough, ask away, you can too as well, Mash." Mashu does a little jump on her spot from being mentioned, Uwu~ that's cute.

"How did you get so… Proficient at magecraft?" Jalter asked, looking at me straight in the eye, quick! I gotta think up a convenient and cliche backstory... Not to be confused with my 'true' backstory, that's going to stay unknown forever, probably, you just gotta imagine how I actually became to be, matey, this stuff is the 'fake' background for the plebs.

"When I was nothing but a toddler, a prominent Magi from the Mage's Association found me in an orphanage." It all starts with this generic ass plot development, y'know? The usual stuff you can find just about everywhere.

Jalter and Mashu listens intently.

"She brought me straight to the Clock Tower, after sensing the amount of magic circuits I had, even though most… Nobles weren't most certainly enthusiastic about a no-name orphan kid within their ranks, well, they couldn't let me go as they deemed me too 'useful' and 'future-investment' because of my eh… Extremely high quality circuits." I make sure my voice is even, with slight resentment.

My Servants offer no comment, so I continue on.

"Although I uh… Pissed many of these… Noble families off (...by simply existing), there were few of other families who backed my upbringing and made sure I was well educated." I try my best not to curse. I'm not going to name who these families are, not yet at least.

Jalter nodded and said;

"But the spells you casted in Fuyuki were something else entirely, not mystic codes, nor did I sense any runes on you." Jalter blinks with confusion, with Mashu nodding in agreement.

"Dear;" I shake my head softly with a smile, Jalter both frowns and blushes at the word I used.

"My magic is something else entirely, something I, myself created." I let my proud side slip out.

"Your...Self… Created?" Jalter widens her eyes in surprise, Mashu gradually does the same.

"It's my willpower, my own determination and stubbornness." I said, lifting up a hand and making it glow bright blue to showcase it.

"..." Jalter stayed silent, both her and Mashu trying to comprehend what I'm saying, no doubt they wouldn't have believed me if both of them didn't see me in action before hand.

"Okay, I'd say I believe you, but what about your abnormal mana pool? No human can recover their Od that fast, even with your magical circuits." another valid question came from Jeanne, Mashu seemed to be interested in my answer to this as well, closing her book, putting it on the ground.

Hmm, here is the thing… Either I can continue to claim that I got good rolls from the genetics war when I was just an embryo in my mommy's belly, like some sort of stupid plot armored bullshit of a protagonist.

Or, be honest.

Hmm….

After many debates, I glance between my servants, who are showing their eagerness to hear my answer.

"Who said I was a human, in the first place?" I smirk, I got a feeling that 'some' level of honesty will work better here, also I want to show you lads that how much of a… Eh… Hands-on 'manipulator' I am, so to speak.

"Whah-" Jalter stood speechless, looking at me in a different light, Mashu's shock is more apparent as her jaw is literally hits the floor.

"B-But you are human, I can sense that." Jalter's expression is skeptical, Mashu still trying to recover.

"I worded that wrong," I shook my head before saying;

"Technically I'm a human, true, but..." I trail, they looked at me expectantly.

"But…?" Mashu repeats my last word meekly.

"...I trust both of you with all of my heart, you are my Servants, I will tell you this..." I stood up and walked towards them, I stop moving when I'm right in-front of them.

"S-Senpai..." Mashu is flustered, Jalter as well, to a lessened degree.

I wave a finger back and forth as if to tell them; 'come closer', they do so, leaning forwards, Jalter uncrossed her legs.

I can feel their breath on my face, Jalter's face is flushed, Mashu's face resembles a ripe tomato.

I gulp and lean enough to kiss them, I whisper;

"…I'm immortal."

…

…

…

"EH!?" they collectively scream as they jumped back, almost in sync.

…

Within seconds of recovering, Jalter started to chuckle, not too soon, it turned into full blown laughter,.

"Y-You.. Pff! How?! You must be delusional!" Jalter exclaimed between her laugh, Mashu is just looking at me with a worried look.

Off, getting called delusional by a... No, I'm not going to finish that sentence.

"I can still die, but I can't die because of natural causes." I grimace when her laughter gets louder.

"..."

She is holding her stomach as she fell on her back, her entire body shaking with laughter.

Her eyes get watery from laughing so hard, she abruptly stops, flinging her body up to a sitting stance, she looks at my face, seeing my serious look.

"...You are not joking?" she blinks, wiping a stray tear from her eye.

"Senpai..." Mashu whines.

"I'm not, why would I lie about this? Also you do realize you are a Servant, right?" I pointedly look at her, not understanding why she laughed so hard.

"...Fine… Does that mean you will not age or something?" She raises an eyebrow, deciding to humor me.

"Yes." I nod, and finish with;

"I can only die from physical wounds, and if I truly perish, I will be reincarnated into another life, it's a curse of mine."

Yeah, that last part is a lie, Immortality is the best that that ever happen to me mate, I wouldn't change it for anything in this forsaken world. Its a blessing. Not curse, I'm not one of those wimpy 'I have itty bitty crippling depression, yey, fuck me!' immortal protagonists that plenty of fanfics use, they even combine it with self-loathing and shit, just what the hell mate? It's the worst thing you can do. You simply do not combine immortality with that sappy stupid rotund, pure dogshit.

I love being immortal, also, I decided to be a little broody about it, because calling it a 'curse' might help Jalter relate to me a bit better, it is going to help a lot when I try to get close to a certain Queen(s), and yes, go theorize on that, there are quite a few immortality haters in this particular universe, especially with the 'Queen' title.

All in all, I love immortality, I loath the idea of becoming 'fully' mortal, and I will never die, not truly at least.

"I see..." Jalter looked away.

I sit down next to her, making Jalter's gaze move up and lock into mine…

"I trust you both, I figured you should deserve to know this curse of mine." I shrug, my voice is deliberately delicate with some seriousness.

"...How old are you? How many times have you died?" Jalter asked.

"Currently in this life? I'm 20..." I shake my head slightly, sighing.

"...I don't know how many, but I lived countless lives and died, in one of my lives, I even created my own magic." Jalter bits her lower lip, glaring deeply at my eyes, I dare not to look away, I can get myself lost in those gold colored eyes of hers.

Say, why don't you leave a review about this 'fake' background story of mine that I just made up a few minutes ago? What do you think?

Its not my proudest work, but it'll do, I suppose...

"Senpai… I..." Mashu finally manages to recover from her stupor, trying to tell me something, but it seems she can't.

"That still doesn't explain how you have such an impressive mana pool." Jalter interrupted Mash, with a harsh tone.

I merely shrug and say;

"When I die, my abilities, talents, every blessing, curse and alike; comes along with me." I explained, waving a hand towards my workbench.

"That means… Your mana pool..." Alter Jeanne comes to a realization.

"Yes, my Od pool gets bigger with each death." I chuckle darkly, and continue talking;

"In my past lives, I had many talents, most of these are a lost memory, a thing to remember. I can do so by actively working on it..."

Mashu glances at my work-bench and portable forge, nodding.

….Wow, gotta admit, this background story isn't that half bad actually...

If my character wasn't… You know… I quote; 'Myself' and end quote, this made-on-spot plot can actually work.

Also I'm in my 'dramatic speech mode'. In case you can't already tell, because I sound like some narrator in a film trailer or something. '...And the protagonist took upon the journey to save the princess, will he prevail? or will he perish? This is his story.'

Pff. Fuck me, wait, hmm, also, as per of the 'fake' background story, Grail tried to turned me into a Servant in the past, multiple times, but I refused and even in some fucked up cases, I killed myself before its influence can reach me, with my curse conveniently protecting me from it... Oh god, I just realized somethin- OH GOD! writer, I swear to jeabidus if you did that I think you did...

Yeah, this is fate, of course, so, I'm expecting a Servant version of me, because that's how fate works, ya simply cannot get away from ye good ol' existential crisis, or some sort of clone; 'I am you' scene.

Let's see where writer will take that cheesy cliche plot line, it would be battle of the titans, bloody hell.

"Anyway, enough about me, how about you return the favor?" I asked back, hoping that she'd keep her promise.

"Sure..." Jalter glances at Mashu, before looking at me. I get the meaning and say;

"Mashu, why don't you step outside for a while..." my voice is gentle.

Mashu wordlessly stood up, and walked towards the door and glanced back to us, her expression gave away to worry and disappointment, her eyes lingers on my face, after that she exited, closing the door behind her.

…

With her out, I turn to Jalter and wait for her to talk.

"...Pff, You think I'd tell you all about me, because you told me a sappy story? Think again, moron." Jalter huffs and puffs, she instantly shot my attempt, I'm not that surprised though, also her jeering smirk is back.

Damn, what an instant personality switch from… Whatever it was to… This, aggressiveness, well, she is an entitled psychopath and I'm a total mad man for trying to get close to her, well... Insert 'I-don't-give-a-fuck shrug' here.

I narrow my eyes and lean dangerously close to her, she doesn't try to move away, that smirk of hers still present.

"Ooh… Aren't you so brave..." She almost perfectly mimics me, her narrowed golden eyes glowing with hue, drawing me in even more...

She raises a dainty hand, resting it on my chest, slowly drawing circles on the spot with a finger.

"But don't you know, Master?"

Our noses almost touching, I raise a hand to place it on top of hers, stopping her from drawing circles, although she doesn't seem to acknowledge it, she did not move her hand away.

"...You do not..." Jalter whispers with temptation, I use my vast willpower to hold back the urge to kiss her plump lips.

"_Play with fire." _

Her hand felt like its on fire, just as she said…

She's trying to burn… No, fry me alive! There isn't any visible fire, her touch is… Scorching, my shirt sizzling like as if her hand is a branding iron, with my hand being on top of hers...

I grit my teeth as my palm gets cooked each passing minute from the heat. What's the point of this? Is she testing me? Probably, if she intended to kill me, I would've died already, she even made Mashu step out as too, I could probably scream… But...

...I grip her hand tighter, and raise my right hand shakily to…

"Huh..." she rose an eyebrow, her expression gave away to surprise, when I planted right hand on my her cheek, her pale skin felt like melting metal, regardless of any of this, I gently caress her cheek.

"Perhaps… _I love playing with fire." _my voice laced with pain, but its resolute and unshaken, a lesser man would've jumped away with a scream, I felt like well oiled meat on a frying pan.

"..."

This torture continues on for a full minute, I do not release her hand, nor stop touching her cheek…

"...What an interesting man you are, Master." suddenly, her skin started cool off, my skin stops getting scorched, she just gave me fourth degree burns, on my chest and hands...

Jalter pulled her face away, just a smudge bit, looking up to me with an impressed expression, her eyes widening, she pulls her hand away from my chest, slipping it away from my shaky hand, my right hand is still on her cheek though, caressing ever so gently.

s

...But I do not let her move away, flinging my now free hand around her hips, I pull her towards me.

"Eek!" she makes a girlish, almost silent shriek, I grab her forehead ornate forehead mask, and throw it on to the floor with a clank.

"M-Master..." she puts both of her hands on my chest to support herself, she is almost sitting on my lap, a heavy blush on her cheeks, I press a blackened thump against her lips.

I softly trail her lips, before moving my hand even further up, and brush her hair up to reveal her forehead…

"…!" her spine froze in place when I softly kissed her forehead…

"...Love, I said I trust you with everything I have, and that's still unchanged." There are few things I need to keep it secret for variety of reasons, but still... It's true, regardless of what everyone else may think, Fuck em', I love whoever the fuck I want, whenever I want, damn logic, that's precisely how my heart works.

"I..." her expression is no longer sporting that smirk, her expression looked astonished, blushing even harder when I called her 'Love'.

I press my forehead against hers, trailing a hand down to her button nose and reach to her blushing cheek again, holding her tighter in my arm…

"Beautiful..." I whisper, still not breaking eye contact, with practically no distance between us, I can hear her racing heart, she should be able do the same with mine.

She grips my ruined shirt tight, her long nails digging hard into my flesh, just a shy away from drawing blood, sheesh, Sadism is strong in this one.

Yeah, now that I think about it, she literally just branded me! Oh my god...

That's soooo hot~

Yes, that's a pun, but I truly mean it. Laugh bitch.

I can do plenty of things, I can be an M, S, do BSDM, all sorts of other things, hell, I can turn myself into a tentacle monster, grew extra P's etc.

As long as I don't take one up the bum, that is, because that's gay and I simply do not do gay.

She is the first one to break the eye contact, looking down, her lips tugged up to form a smirk, slightly different from her usual jeering one.

"Hmh!" with two, precise moves, she entirely sat on my lap, the bed softly creaked from the sudden shift in weight, her legs folded on my sides, her arms wraps around my neck, I wrap mine around her hips.

Her chest is smashed against mine, I can hear her heart drumming away like crazy.

"...Are you sure? O' Master of mine.." her lips linger within an inch of my own, I stood silent. As she went on.

"This fire tend to hurt everything around her..."

Her words contain desire, want. She wants someone who can understand her motives, who will not demand and try to change her ways, love her regardless of her actions and personality.

Its something I can give her.

"Even so..." her voice crackled ever so slightly, and close her eyes, but before she did that, I saw them get watery, hm… I tighten my hold on her.

"Even so… Would you still..." the words hang on her tongue, I saw a few stray tears escape from her closed eyes.

"Want this fire, near you?" she lowered her head, adjusting her position on my lap, her eyes still closed.

Finally, I open my mouth to speak…

"…I love this fire, I want her on my side..." She opens her eyes ever so slightly, its watery, her expression heavily tugs my big softy heart…

"I trust this fire. I don't want to part with her." I said in a delicate voice, she is a nineteen year old girl in the end...

She shudders when I trail my hands along her bare back, thanks to her backless dress, not anywhere naughty, mind you.

"This fire, burns so beautifully..."

I release her back with one hand and use it to wipe her escaping tears, they felt unnaturally hot, my burnt nerves going extra mile thanks to my willpower and adrenaline.

"I might never let go of her."

"…!"

Her tears started to flow freely, finally with dam holding them back, broken, I move a hand up to the back of her head, and guide her head to the crook of my neck. Her arms wrapping securely around me.

I comfort her. Something she never did received before, something she truly deserved.

…

...

"..."

After an hour of whispering sweet nothings into her ear and comforting her with a tight hug, we separated, her tears well spent.

She didn't meet my eye, as I try to prepare a spell to heal the burns she gave me.

"M-Master I..."

She grabs my glowing hand, I look at her with an ever growing soft smile, after noticing her guilty expression.

I fell in love with her even more.

"Sorry." she points at my burnt chest, the place where she literally branded me, never knew she had it in her to say sorry, huh...

...Is it bad that I strangely feel disappointed? But she is a psychopath, a madwoman, _my madwoman__._

"It's fine." I pull her hand up to my lips, and kiss it softly, looking her in the eye.

I release her hand, and finish preparing the healing spell. She silently watches me as I do my magic.

Although my not so hidden M side is tempting me to leave them as is, to bear her mark on me, so to speak, but that seems a 'tad bit' excessive, it has been more or less two days since we met, I don't want to rush things, its the fucking second chapter mate, we have plenty of time… Explore our relationship... Yes, let's keep this a little 'slow-burn' as they call it.

Though let me be completely honest with you chief, I pegged her the type to kiss (read: rape) me right here and there, especially when she jumped on me, dragons tend to be possessive and proactive when it comes to stuff they want to claim as their own, the vibes I'm getting from her... Well, let's say that my efforts are not in vain, I'm getting somewhere alright, but for now, I'm just going to play the part of the typical harem protagonist and do fuck all.

Anywhoo, that's enough character development for now.

* * *

"..."

"So… You are still in comatose huh?" I whisper to myself, walking towards Olga, who still haven't waken up, the back of her head and forehead is heavily bandaged, a few small scars on her face. Otherwise she looks fine, ish.

"My lady, Grand Order needs you. I need you." I narrowed my eyes, and placed my palm (healed from fourth degree burn) on her forehead.

Sometimes I regret picking healing as my second affinity, but there are these moments (especially the burns Jalter gave me) where it really shines, it can't really help me grow lost limbs or something but...

My hand glows a bright green, the aura transfer over to Olga, her head start to twitch as I healed the injuries, and check if there is more elsewhere, though fortunately no, there wasn't any.

Now, the question is, should I force her to wake up? or wait? hmm, well, let's just wait, my healing magic stabilized her apparent brain damage, I swear to god, writer if you give her an amnesia or some shit like that...

"..." She peacefully sleeps away, I turned around and walked toward the exit, just half way there I hear...

"L-Lev? what's goi...?" her voice is hoarse, I instantly did a one eighty and walked back to her side, damn, she woke up in quickie didn't she? her eyes fluttered open, with a dazed look in them, she glanced around.

"Water..." she coughed to clear her throat, understanding what she wants, I went to the nearby water dispenser, grab a disposable cup and fill it, making sure that the water is nice and cool.

"Here." she coughs some more, I help her sit up and hand over the cup, I mouth out a light warning to drink it slowly.

"...Thanks..." she listened, gulping the water down, after she is done, I silently grab the empty cup from her hands, and yeet it perfectly into a trash can.

I stood silent, waiting for her to speak up.

"...What happened?" she asked, adjusting her position.

"How much do you remember?" I tilt my head and questioned.

"I remember ordering the team A and B to enter into their designated coffins and..." she widened her eyes, recognizing me.

"This is the med bay... Why Romani isn't here? you are one of candidates..." she looked very confused,

"Doctor Romani is in the command room, acting as the temporary director until you woke up... And unfortunately, I'm one of only two candidates who survived." I answer, yeah, I made sure they died, Oopsie doodie, sue me, I'm so so soowy~, I totally didn't kill them to get all the credit or something of the sort, not at all~ oops.

"W-Wha? h-how? what happened to the other candidates?" panic settled in, she looked at me with horror.

"An explosion in the command room killed everyone that was present, except you, me and Mash Kyrielight."

"L-Lev? what about him?" her gaze is filled with hope and fear, she shuttered, I lift up a hand to stop her stop talking and explain it to her with a gentle tone.

"Explosions happened all around the Chaldea, plenty of people lost their lives, We believe- No, it was a sabotage attempt to stop us from exploring and fixing Singularity F... Orchestrated by Lev Laniur."

I sharply spit out the last part.

"N-No..." she gasped, unbelieving, her eyes glisten.

"Well, I guess I should just call Roman and have him explain it to you." I sigh, I move to the door, just next to it, there is a control panel, I call the Command Room from there.

"To Command Room, This is Alexander Tormond, Director Olga has regained consciousness... Roman, get the hell over to the med bay." Well, I did my part, I suppose, queue the 'Fuck this shit I'm out'.

_**Darn Skippy~**_

* * *

…

"Senpai welcome back, what are you holding?"

Mashu greeted me when I entered my own room, Jalter is lying down on my bed, her long hair scattered all around it, a blank look on her face. She did not notice me walk in, deep in thought.

I had a plate in hand, with several freshly baked cookies, After switching out with Roman, who oh so kindly stepped in and took responsibility to inform Olga about what happened, I took a detour to cafeteria, gotta make do my promises.

"Cookies, Mashu, cookies, just as promised." also, cookies are simple looking, with delicious chocolate chips, don't ask where I got the ingredients, no one in their right mind does that.

Mashu is sitting on the edge of the bed, making sure not to disrupt the other occupier, her eyes lit up like fireworks the very instant they lock on to the plate.

"Enjoy." I place the plate on her lap, she wordlessly brought a hand and grabbed one, bringing it to her mouth, she took a bite.

"Hm, this is delicious Senpai, even better than mine!" she nods with delight, digging into her snacks.

"I see, thanks." I moved Jalter's leg away to make room for myself and sit down.

Damn, I need a bigger bed and bigger room, please. Preferably big enough for around 15 people.

"...M-Master?" Jalter blinks multiple times, before looking at me from the corner of her eye, still not moving.

"How are you feeling?" as you can read, I gave up on trying to force Jalter talk about her past.

Should I try to talk to her about Ruler Jeanne? Hmm, y'know what? Let's yolo this shit.

I will not do anything beforehand, and hope that Jalter wouldn't attack Ruler Jeanne on sight, even if she does… Well, I'd have to do something drastic, I have high hopes that she won't though.

Ruler wouldn't attack unless provoked, right? Jalter is the one that I fear, she is pretty unpredictable.

She kinda reminds me of myself in that regard, before you ask, no, I do not want to use a Command Seal for this, she is the independent type, forcing her to do something like this with a CS, would just backfire heavily, she needs to listen to me on her own initiative, it'll still piss her off, but even a cat and dog can get along really well if they are used to each other enough.

Hm, that metaphor hits home more then I'd like to admit...

Probably I'm heavily over-exaggerating and everything will end up fine, but writer tend to strike when you least expect it, one moment everything is fine and dandy, but the other, I end up losing my head, strange how the world works ain't it?

With a sigh, Jalter lifted herself up, and leaned her back against the wall, giving us more room on the bed.

"..."

Well, in the end, I got no response from Jalter, but then again, I gave her a lot to think about, didn't I?

Anyway, a time skip is a must now, I will try to improve myself during it and work on 'Save Mashu' plan of mine. heh. heh. Heh. Also Jalter took a cookie after Mashu offered her one, much to my amusement.

_**Darn Skippy~**_

* * *

"..."

"Senpai, they found it..."

Mashu flung the door open and entered into my room, while I was busy messing around with my light saber, trying to improve it, with Fou as my assistant in training, holding a hefty wrench in his mouth.

"Singularity, you say?" I asked, receiving a nod. I sigh and proceed to get undressed to wear my combat suit, Fou expertly jumped and hangs the wrench where it belonged.

"S-S-Senpai?! W-what are y-you d-d-doing?!" Mashu blushed up a storm, but shamelessly watched me as I stripped.

"I'm changing." I say innocently.

"Please w-warn me next time!" she pouted and stepped out. I hold back a girlish giggle at the sight, Jalter left a while ago to the training area that the they managed to repair, neat place, kinda reminds me of Matrix, with all of its magnificent simulation glory, she said that she wanted to unwind with the whole 'peace' time, we were so graciously enjoying.

…

After changing into my combat outfit, I clip the light saber to my belt, also, I have asked for materials, got some, and finished my armor, so shoulder pads, belly is no longer exposed, etc, except the lack of a helmet of sort, everything is properly covered, full body armor, heavily focused on improving my mobility and some amount of magecraft.

Mashu had waited for me, but didn't utter a word until we reached to the Command Room, pouting cutely all the way.

…

"Whoah~ so that's why you asked for those supplies?" Da-Vinci's eyes practically sparkled as she examined my outfit.

"You like?" to show off, I make several (un)cool poses, including a dramatic (and one hundred percent ironic) double dab.

"Very, those runes you have etched onto that armor... They look quite exquisite and masterful..." She nods.

I simply nod with a small grin.

"...Da-Vinci, please explain the situation to them, please." Roman had given up after the first chapter's ending… Well. Oops.

Jalter and Mashu stood silent next to me.

"You will have to get the Holy Grail or destroy it, okay?" Da-Vinci said, I just blankly look at her.

"Don't forget to set up summoning circle on a Leyline whenever you can, so that we can send supplies, Mash knows how to do that already." Mashu nods at Da-Vinci's words.

After that, Da-Vinci waved toward the coffins.

"Three coffins have been prepared for usage, chop-chop."

Before we do that, I asked;

"Where is director Olga?"

Roman and Da-Vinci glanced at each other, before looking at me once more.

"...She went to her room-"

Oh no, nope nope nope, I hold back the urge to sprint to her room, even though I have no clue on where exactly that is, I really really don't wanna leave her 'hanging', you know? I swear to god writer, if you yeet her that way, I'm gonna spank you so hard... In a totally non sexual way, of course.

Also two of them said something like depression, stress etc, the fact that she refuses to leave her room, requested food delivery, she only ever comes out to go the bathroom.

...Well, she is alive at least? I'm not that enthusiastic to get involved with her and there were no votes as well, so... People have spoken, she officially became a 'background character' which basically means that she will receive little to no attention from me, unless there is enough reviews, though, it's probably, maybe, I mean, just maybe... It's... kinda, ishy mishy, I-

...My fault that I killed off the rest of the candidates, is the reason why she gone deep into the depression route, she fears getting terminated and becoming a scapegoat, by the Association or some shit like that, but what can ya do? sometimes, shit just hits the fan, mate, not much we can do about that.

If you by per chance like her, want her to partake in this story more, then review then you dingus, what are ye waitin' for?

Anyway, Herr' we go! the Orleans Singularity II: Electric Boogaloo is a go go.

* * *

...

"Rayshift was a success, Master, are you alright?" Mashu asked as I came to my senses, she and Jalter were looking at me with neutral expressions.

I simply nod to her question.

"...I have confirmed the time axis coordinates, looks like we are in year 1431." Mashu explained, Jalter narrowed her eyes, clenching the hilt of her sword tightly, her eyes wonder around with a cold expression.

Mashu glanced at Jalter, before continuing;

"It's the Hundred Years' War, Senpai. But this should be during the war's respite period." Jalter stood silent still.

I close my eyes, and take a deep deep breath.

"This smell... Yes, we are in the country of baguette and croissant..." I scratch my chin. Before shaking my head, they are not a thing yet but still, what else there to tell about this beautiful country at this time period? Eiffel tower? pff, gfys.

Yeah, I should just shut up.

"...?" My ramblings made Mashu confused, while Jalter looked at me weirdly.

"I mean France." I correct it, but they still look on with those confused expressions.

"I'm not even going to question what's that all about..." Jalter commented dryly and continued with;

"Who would've thought my 'homeland' would house a Singularity." Jalter sneered with her usual smirk, looking around, wearing her furred cape and armor once more, her appearance is the same she had in Fuyuki, her long white hair and cape moved along with the soft breeze.

With Mashu next to me, while Jalter walked slightly ahead of us, we followed the stone road in the country side, to our east is a forest with many lush bushes and trees. I look up and stop walking.

I'm way too lazy to explain how weird the sky looks, I remember that its some weird magic bullshit and uncool version of Northern lights, yes, that's how I would explain it, also imposed by a Jewish man? I think? I don't remember, and you know what I always say? if I forgotten something, that means what I forgot is completely useless to me, according to my brain cells.

"Oh..." My voice makes my two Servants look at me, before following my gaze.

"What the hell is that?" Jalter is the first one to question, holographic Roman appeared and explained etc. etc. I don't care. I skipped the scene yey. After that skippironoed scene, we started to move again.

…

Jalter stopped, her head perking up, she said;

"Master, just ahead of us are bunch of french soldiers, they spotted us. Can I burn them?" Just by looking at her back, I can sense her blood lust, its more apparent than Fuyuki.

"...Let's go meet them, we need to figure out what's going on." I turn to Mash and nod, she sends me a serious look, mimicking my nod.

"And no killing." Jalter deflates like a balloon and turned her head around, I half expected a glare, but...

"Aw..." She pouts. That's it, that's all she does, phew.

...

"Halt!" the group of men (that Jalter mentioned), wearing light steel armor, and large conquistador helmets, equipped with pike and halberds, also various short swords and maces strapped to their hips, hmm, makes sense, this is the late middle ages, long reach weapons were the most popular choice by the European armies, until gunpowder really got popular...

I mean, if you are wondering, muskets and artillery didn't saw much usage until renaissance, the great abandoning of sharp sticks(swords, spears etc.) in the favor of gunpowder happened during that period, which should start in another 70 ish years from now on.

"-That's the Dragon Witch herself! Kill her!" before I can continue my inner dialog, they moved in a loose formation towards Jalter, who looked staggeringly bored, inspecting a nail, she took my order to the heart, huh? that's what I like to see.

"...Now now, gentleman, no need to be so aggressive." I wave my hand in their general direction, they instantly stop and turn towards me, their eyes look confused, pupils swirling, I doubt that they would tell us anything useful with Jalter on our side, I think of a new and better plan.

"Senpai, what are you doing?" Mashu asked.

"They are normal humans, we don't need to fight them, so..." I shrug, Jalter sends an interested look to me as I continue;

"It's a spell they teach to almost every magi in the tower, this is more or less used for damage control in case someone normal figures out the magic is real."

A very, very simple mind control trick, not much of use as it sounds though.

"Well, isn't that fancy." Jalter's words made me shrug some more.

I can't control and read minds, yet (I don't think I ever will, it will take years to master this)... But, what I can do is...

I flicked my hand, hmm, gotta be clever about this...

I add one word into their thoughts...

'Rest.'

And that's the extent of my starter level mind control spell (only a single word of suggestion), with that command, they shakily turned around, walking away, forgetting the encounter entirely, mind you, this only works on normal people, I can use it on multiple targets at the same time as well, no way in hell this could work on a proper Servant or any other pleb with... Exceptionally high mental resistance.

"...I remember that Artoria called you... 'Dragon Witch', just as those soldiers did, why?" I asked, cleverly wording this out, I need to make myself look like I know nothing and make Jalter tell me about herself.

"Hmph. Of course you did." Jalter looked annoyed, crossing her arms, but alas, no further response, still not there yet huh? Fine, be it that way, I have plenty of patience. I'll break through those walls surround your heart, Alter Jeanne.

...Shit, I let my romantic side slip out, oh well.

"Let's follow them." I shrug, Jalter still looked annoyed as ever, Mashu had Fou on her shoulder, nodding along with her.

...I abruptly stop. Making Mashu crash onto my back with a shriek, getting the attention of Jalter, who stopped as well.

I facepalm, how the fuck did I forgot about this?

I ignore the questioning looks my Servants giving me and crouch down.

I plant my hand on the ground, a summoning circle forms, after making sure everything is good, I stood up and took a step back.

"What is t-" Jalter tried to ask, but gets interrupted by a glorious _neigh._

"Girls, meet my horse, Zulja." I proudly pet her long neck (or where I can actually reach). She is huge and tall, around 220 centimeters (7'2 foot.) to the top of her withers.

Zulja's coat is black with white spots, brown eyed, dark red colored mane and tail, she has a saddle, its large, convenient, bags on each side to carry plenty of goods, since Zulja can travel with me, I can use her to transfer materials and crafting stuff to Chaldea.

I climbed the graceful beast, and mention my lovelies to do the same as well, grabbing the reins with one hand.

"Woah..." I pulled Mashu up with the other to my front, who gasped in astonishment as she petted Zulja's mane, Zulja neighed when Jalter managed to climb, sitting behind me.

I got sandwiched in-between them, thanks to Zulja's size, and the fact that both of my Servant's are quite small, there is still plenty of room on Zulja. My familiar summoning spell is weak and mostly untrained, I can't summon another horse, I need to get gud with it, as per usual.

"Fou!"

Zulja huffed and shook her head when Fou sat on top of her head, trying to shake him off, and failing spectacularly.

"Now, let's move." I bring Zulja to a fast paced trot, following the french soldiers who are still under my spell.

...

"They retreated to that ruined Fort, now what Senpai?" Mash asked, watching the retreating soldiers as I stopped Zulja.

Even though I'm not that tall, to take a look herself, Jalter rose from the saddle, putting her hands on my shoulders, she tilts her head with narrowed eyes, watching while the battered, barely functioning gate opened for the confused soldiers, giving a glimpse of the wounded inside.

"Do you feel that..." Jalter whispered, leaning closely to my ear, pressing her ample chest against my back, I un-ironically find myself blushing, much to her not so hidden enjoyment.

With Mashu being none the wiser to Jalter's acts, even though Mash is resting her back against me, with her shield hanging on to the saddle's side.

"Dragons... No, wyverns." with a soft kick to her side, I made Zulja walk towards the Fort, this shit ain't no metal gear phantom pain, these people are real, with equally real eyes, I would be surprised if a lookout on the wall didn't saw us.

But then again, this is France, so... Yeah, never mind, I wouldn't be surprised if they didn't spotted us yet, because, haha, insert World War II (totally not racist) jokes here, Napoleon's failures etc. etc.

Look, don't get me wrong, I love France, but its such a shame that its full of French peopl-

I mean... You get it, right? (- Digging himself to a deeper hole.)

Yeah, I'm going to shut up before some really really angry nationalist French person with a stale baguette tries to bash me lovely brains in, by the way if you got no clue on what I'm talking about, I recommend google searching 'les collabos de vichy' you'll understand, if you know french, that is.

Sigh, Hmm, its been a hot minute since Roman called us... Suspicious...

I come to my senses when a roaring, two legged, with two wings, overgrown lizards fly in to attack the Fortress, garrison on the wall is made of ragtag band of archers and crossbowmen, they are trying to shoot the wyverns down.

"Yes, those are wyverns." Jalter deadpanned.

"We have to help them!" Mashu declared with gusto, grabbing her shield and she dismounted.

"...Are we?" I felt Jalter adjust her position on the saddle.

"Senpai..." Mashu pouts cutely when she realizes I haven't moved an inch.

"Aw shit, here we go again." I dismount as well, after me, Jalter jumped off after me with a sigh.

"C'mon, let's kill some wyverns." I dismiss Zulja, she disappears with a golden glow.

"..." Jalter silently moved ahead with Mashu following her, I'm the last one in the line as expected.

...

"Run for your lives!" a soldier ran toward us with his tail between his legs, while his more staunch, but winded brother-in-arms stood their ground against the group of wyverns.

He noticed us, his eyes focusing on Jalter.

"Dragon W-Witch!" his expression showed nothing but fear and horror, he tripped over his own feet, futilely tried to get up...

"..." meanwhile Jalter didn't even acknowledge his pathetic existence, moving past his fallen form to exterminate the vermin.

I mean the wyverns, the fucking coward had finally managed to stand up, and run the other way, if I paid enough attention, I could see a stain forming on his pants... He pissed himself, chanting 'Je me rends!' like a mantra as he does so, for some strange reason.

With a cry, one of the wyvern noticed us, and have the bright idea to attack Jalter, a fire ball forming in its mouth, its scales are red in color, size wise, its meh, not that impressive, even my Zulja would tower over it if she stood on her hind legs.

With another sigh, Jalter raised her hand towards it, suddenly five black spears materialized just above her.

Red wyvern dives at her, not a speck of intelligence huh?

Jalter flicked her hand, sending the spears right at the wyvern.

It cried of pain, and fell down to the ground, the spears pierced straight through its weak body.

"Huh?" most of the garrison saw this, and their confused shouts filled the battlefield.

"Why did the Dragon Witch killed one of her dragons?"

"I don't know, but it looks like a good chance to get rid of her!"

And so on so forth, suddenly, quite a few crossbows and bows aim at us, hell, even the wyvern decided to ignore the soldiers and attack me and my lovelies, killing its kin made it angry, me thinks.

"Shit!" I curse and hastily step-

"Woah!?" I exclaimed in surprise, somewhat loudly, my step felt like a leap, I managed to stop myself from colliding with Mashu, who was busy blocking a wyvern's fire as it tried to fry her alive.

I gravely underestimated my combat suit, it had given me a lot more bonuses then I anticipated.

"Hehe~" Jalter giggled, chuckled, laughed darkly while spearing the flying wyverns left and right. I don't need to look at her to know that she is supporting quite the blood thirsty grin.

I grab my light saber, and active it, the beam it emits glows a pure white. Its in holy magic mode, this should help me cast my buffs a bit better...

I cast a defensive spell on Jalter, the bolts and arrows harmlessly bounced off of her, she doesn't even acknowledge the soldiers, her eyes set on the overgrown lizards.

And so, this should be just about the point where the Ruler Jeanne shows up...

I wait behind Mashu, where its safe, she blocks the incoming projectiles, while I cast some more defensive spells, on myself and her, because one lucky bolt or arrow is all they need to kill me.

I look around.

"..?!"

There she is, Ruler Jeanne d'Arc, she was watching the scene, her face looked like as if she saw a ghost.

For some reason, she is hiding behind a tree, she flinched in surprise when we made eye contact.

Uh...

"Ahem." Jalter coughed to gain my attention, looking at me, ignoring the fact that she is getting pelted by arrows and bolts, my defensive buff working all the way, the projectiles harmlessly bounce off of her.

"..." The wyverns lay defeated, murdered in cold blood, I almost feel bad for them, almost.

I didn't get to show off my brand new weapon, but oh well... These things can fly, while I can't, sooo...

"This way!"

I deactivated my light saber and jogged towards the tree that Jeanne was hiding, Mashu and Jalter followed behind me.

...French soldiers did not pursue us.

* * *

...

...

"Master..." Jalter trailed her words as we went deeper into the forest, Ruler had retreated, it doesn't look like she is actively trying to escape... She is leading us. I can faintly sense her.

"What's wrong?" I asked, not stopping. Mashu is walking a step ahead of me, with Jalter being on my side.

"I..." Jalter can't seem to get the words out, she can probably sense her 'other self', I can't wait to see what's going to happen, Mashu have been quiet for some time, with Fou sitting on her shoulder.

...

"...Who are you?"

Ruler Jeanne asked, staring Jalter down. Wait, now that I can inspect her properly... She seems to be in her first stage, but her long hair is not braided, her cloak and full armor is ever present, huh.

From this point, I will only refer Ruler Jeanne as 'Jeanne' while continue calling Alter Jeanne, 'Jalter' hmm, maybe think of another nickname for her? hmm... Penny for your thoughts?

"Gr..." Jalter gritted her teeth tightly, glaring deeply at Jeanne, who looked more or less confused, her gaze switching from her, to me, and Mashu.

Tensions rose as Jeanne raised her white French flag, Jalter grabbed her sword's hilt, her eyes looked into mine for a very certain permission.

"I'm you." Jalter spat, still looking at me, but her words obviously meant for someone else.

"No, that's not- you are not me, you are the Dragon Witch who plunged France into this chaos, aren't you?"

Jeanne looked ready to attack us at any moment, I interject before this goes out of hand.

"What do you mean?" I ask, making a confused expression, remember, Jalter only mentioned a few things about her life, during the time skip, she explained that she was made by the holy grail with the idea of; 'what if the Saint Jeanne d'Arc wanted revenge?' and tada, that's how she was born, not a word about Gilles, though...

That's pretty much the extend of she said about herself, making me do a proper research thanks to uncle google, not a single mention about the whole 'Dragon Witch' thing, I even tried to ask a few scenes prior as well, she either doesn't trust me or... Something else, I'm going to say its the latter, what do you think?

"...M-Master..."

Jalter sounded hurt at my words, pulling me heart stringoos, but again, This is some necessary evil mate, I will do what I must.

"You don't know?" Jeanne rapidly blinked in surprise, she must have thought that we were Jalter's accomplices, its technically true, but still... fucking hell, I'm already confused! help! It's only the second chapter and I'm feeling all weird and shit, also a little horny.

"Wait, who exactly are you?" I questioned, sparing a glance to Jalter.

Woahhah... The glare she is sending to me, jesus fucking christ, I don't need her words to get the clear message.

'Let me kill her.' or 'Let me burn her.' or 'I will burn you in her stead.', huh, what a variety of choices. I'm picking the fourth option, what a choice I can have; I'm mad. I'm sexy, I'm awesome. I really like being the weak boy trying to romance very very, I mean, very dangerous women, no cheats, yes.

"I'm a Ruler class Servant. My true name is Jeanne d'Arc." Jeanne graces us with a small smile, though she didn't lower her guard, looking quite tense.

I slowly turn my head around to face Jalter.

"There is another one of you." I said, its more of a statement than a question, gotta take this real slow, one wrong move, I'd die, probably.

Jalter shrugged and spoke up with a humorless chuckle;

"I'm the Alter version of her." She points an armored finger at Jeanne, who opened her mouth to say something, but stopped herself.

"..." Jeanne looked at Jalter, who gripped her sword's hilt tightly, she asked a question with slight confusion;

"Why don't you attack?" Jeanne held her banner spear in both hands.

Jalter looked livid and ready to incinerate Jeanne, but holding back as per my orders.

"There must be a misunderstanding, Alter Jeanne, please don't attack her..." I looked Jalter in the eye and plead.

"Fine..." Jalter took a deep breath, releasing her sword's hilt, looking away with a huff.

Crisis averted... I think? Jeanne finally relaxed her stance, the tension in the air going away. There is a lot to do, but I can do it if I believe hard enough.

You know, I can be a massive dick-head and force writer to do a cliff hanger right here, its tempting... should I?

No, I'm bullshitin' ya, I'm not doing such thing.

"...I'm Alexander Tormond." I introduce myself, and mention Mashu and Jalter to do the same, but the latter did not acknowledge my words, ouch.

"I'm his Servant, Mash Kyrielight, Shielder class."

Jalter is still sulking, her arms crossed over her chest, looking away.

"A Master...?" Jeanne whispered to herself, not loud enough for me to hear, but thanks to subtitles, I understood what she said, just as you did.

"Nice to meet you, Alexander..." Jeanne paused, her blue eyes widening.

"Is she your..." Jeanne glances at the still sulking Jalter, who deliberately looks anywhere but us.

"I don't think I can stop her from killing you if she wasn't a Servant of mine." I scratched the back of my neck nervously. Jalter loudly scoffed when she heard my words.

"Can you tell me what's going on?" I asked.

Jeanne lowered her flag spear, thinking to herself for a second, before answering my question;

"I don't know much myself, but from what I gathered, 'Witch Jeanne d'Arc' have been burning towns, villages and occupied Orleans, killed the king, also she can summon wyverns and dragons to do her own bidding." Jeanne's voice is even, her gaze switching back and forth from me to Jalter.

"...I'm guessing you are not this witch and..." I point at Jalter.

"I assure you, she isn't the witch you are talking about." I said with the best convincing tone I can muster and continue with;

"Because why else we would fight those wyverns? Please, we don't need to fight." though someone is totally disagreeing with me, I pull out my diplomatic side.

...Jeanne nods positively, smiling.

"I do not want to fight either." Jeanne said in agreement before asking;

"You are a Master, I thought there were none of them in this Holy Grail War."

Before I can answer, Mashu does it for me.

"This isn't a normal 'Holy Grail War' per se, we are contracted to him outside of one."

"..." Jeanne rose an eyebrow and said;

"...That would explain why I haven't been provided much information about it." she looked like she came to a realization.

"My stats have ranked down as well, I lost my anti-Servant Command Spells and I can't even reveal their True Names anymore..."

"...I know!" I snapped my fingers, widening my eyes for the comedic effect.

"There is a third Jeanne who is terrorizing the population." I nod as if to congratulate my thinking, my words made Jalter look at me with surprise, her lips forming a confused frown.

"Senpai, I believe there are cases of two Servants with the identical Spirit Origins getting summoned at the same time... But the third..." Mashu trailed off.

"That's the only explanation I can think of." I added.

"I see..." Jeanne said, thoughtful.

Jalter stood silent, although no longer averting her eyes when I look at her.

She just glares at me instead.

"We need more information, how about it Master Alexander? care to have a temporary contract with me? I'm severely lacking in mana without a host and the Grail is barely supplying me with any..." Jeanne said, huh? she really is the trusting bunch aren't she? she dropped her guard entirely, or she can tell that I'm actually being genuine with no ulterior motives what so ever, Nope, I'm one hundred percent a hero.

Yeah, probably not.

Hmm, girl, before you even knew it, you are going to be mine. Not in a rapist way, of course, before I can answer however...

"NO!" Jalter denied strongly, walking up to me and clutched my right hand with possessiveness.

I look at her in mild surprise, really? one moment she looked at me with murder in mind, but now...

I smile when I see Jalter avert her gaze with a blush on her pale cheeks, gripping my hand tightly, while Mashu pouted at the sight, Jeanne watched the scene with varying degrees of surprise.

I grip her smaller hand tightly and lean to her ear...

"Jea... I- Please, we need all the help we can get..." I whisper, I make sure that there is some amount of desperation in my voice, I'm threading quite the thin line here...

Her eyes widen in surprise, whipping her head to look at me directly in the eye, she blushes even harder.

"J-Jea?" she whispered back numbly as I back away, but still grip her armored hand tightly.

"That's your new nickname, Jea... Is it okay?" its simple, shortened version of her name (if you have a better nickname, then review.) I will continue to call her Jalter from time to time, Jea nods in affirmation, multiple times in fact, I release her hand.

"I'd like to have a contract with you." I turned to Jeanne, she nods slowly, before walking towards me with a steady pace.

I do the same with steady steps.

"..." Jeanne wordlessly extends her hand, a kind smile on her face.

If she was someone else entirely, my mind's 'stranger danger' alarm would be going off like a motherfucker, with my flight or flight senses taking over my entire body and all that glorious stuff.

I try to replicate her smile, and grasp her hand in mine.

"...Let's try our best, Master Alexander." she glanced behind my back, no doubt looking at Jalter.

...

...

"..."

And so, after establishing a 'temporary' contract with her, Mashu and I explained our objective to her, fixing the Singularity and find the Holy Grail, you know the deal, Jalter is still glaring at Jeanne, her arms crossed, frowning deeply.

Yeah, I really ought to find a way to fix this unbridled animosity that Jea is showering her with, the signs I'm getting from Ruler is a mixed bag of potatoes, she looks more confused than anything else.

My cute Mashu gave Jeanne an adorable stink eye just after making the contract. Uwu~

"Now what do you suggest we do?" I asked, Jeanne though about it for a second before answering, from the corner of my eye I could see Jalter practically fuming with no small amounts of anger.

That cat and dog metaphor, yeah, its like I gave the cat a good ol' chunk of meat right in front of the hungry dog, shesh...

"We need more information, your theory of... Another me, other than..." Ruler said, glancing at Jea, she flinched when she witnessed Jalter's cold glare.

"H-Her, I believe we are going to encounter the actual Dragon Witch eventually."

A very, very, ingenious idea popped in my mind, I hold back a grin and turn towards Jalter.

Jalter looked startled when I lock gazes with her, I start to walk...

"...Dragon Witch, huh..." I trail off, she narrows her eyes, crossing her arms on her chest, not uttering a word.

I don't break eye contact with her, while Mashu and Jea watches the scene with curious expressions.

"...What?" Jalter spoke up, blinking with confusion.

"Can you summon dragons too?" I ask.

She opens her mouth to say something, but stop herself, before nodding.

"I see, can you do it now?"

She simply shrugs, and answers with;

"Yeah, but I need high amounts of magical energy, I don't think even your... Unique Od pool would be enough."

"Oh, I beg to differ." I mean, what could possibly go wrong? am I right, boys?

"I'm serious, the 'other' Dragon Witch probably had to kill off thousands of normal humans to collect the appropriate magical energy, even then-" her eyes widen with a small gasp, realization flickered in her golden eyes.

"-She has the Holy Grail." Jea pointed out.

Welp, I didn't even had to say anything, she figured it out on her own.

Ruler interjected into the conversation and said;

"Yes, I believe so as well, no Servant can summon that many dragons and wyverns, without Grail's help, even if she did-" Ruler Jeanne abruptly stops, a frown on her face, before continuing;

"-killed countless innocent people." Jeanne finished, causing Jalter to shrug.

"Senpai, to fix this Singularity we need to get the Holy Grail, if we find the other 'Dragon Witch', we might be able to locate it." Mashu said, hugging Fou into her chest like a plushie.

"Fou!"

As if reading my thoughts, Fou glares at me, shesh.

"...I want you to summon a dragon." I said.

Jalter's brows shot up in surprise.

"...You'd die, the amount of mana I require... Is no joke." her voice is filled with barely contained anger, (read: she is worried, in her own way.)

"I insist." I ignore the looks I'm receiving from Mashu and Jeanne.

"..." Jea clicked her tongue, before nodding grudgingly, however, after a split second, she grins, her eyes glaze over...

She plants her flag spear into the ground...

"If that's what you want..." she spoke in a low voice with a hiss, akin to a purr, closing the distance between us with small, but precise steps, leaving her planted flag spear behind.

With the difference between our heights, I have to look down to meet her eyes.

After successfully invading my personal space, with practically no distance between us, she;

"Hmh-"

She pressed her soft lips against mine, her arms wrapping around my neck, I could also hear two, one is more than the other, shocked gasps as my other servants watched us.

I, instinctively put my hands on her hips, deepening the kiss.

...I can feel the drainage... She is... Sucking me out...My Od...

Black and white spots appear on my sight, she parts her lips as I do the same, my ears droning out the even more shocked gasps as we initiate a french kiss, her hot tongue coiling around mine...

She lifts her left leg up and snake it around my thighs, I hold her tighter in my arms, our tongues playing tug of war with each other.

Before too long, we separated, a string of saliva connecting our lips, the intense kiss left both of us heavily breathing, I do not look away from her eyes as they glow a light blue with my own Prana that she forcibly took.

"W-What a-are y-you d-doing to S-S-S-Senpai?!" suddenly, a certain light purple haired Kouhai of mine decided to pull me away from Jea's embrace, almost making me fall on my arse.

"I can work with this..." Jalter mumbled, sensually licking her lips with half lidded eyes, ignoring Mashu.

I check on Ruler Jeanne with a glance, her face has a healthy blush, a hand on her chest, where her heart is, I swear I heard her gulp as well, Huh.

Jalter said something under her breath, not even my subtitles caught it, she walked to her planted flag spear, and gripped it tightly, she silently chanted a summoning circle.

"Woah..." Mashu clung to my arm, watching Jalter with rapt attention.

"..._**Answer my summons, o**__**h **__**proud beast-**_"

The circle started to glow, Jeanne took a few steps to reach my side, three of us watched Jalter as she did her work.

"_**-Incinerate my foes and obey my will!**_"

...

...

"...Not exactly what I expected." I rub the back of my neck as I looked at the... 'Dragon', Jalter had summoned with my Prana.

"What? got a problem?" She rebutted, as a small (about the size of an adult pug), black scaled dragon coiled around her right arm, like a certain mother of dragons when y'know... that show wasn't a complete bag of dogshit.

It cooed, affectionately rubbing its head against Jea's neck, she masks her smile with an annoyed grimace, corner of her lips twitching upwards and downwards rapidly.

"It's so cute!" Mashu's eyes sparkle at the sight.

"Fou..."

Fou doesn't seem to happy about it, though.

"...So that's how she summons dragons... Huh..." Ruler said to herself.

...I kinda forgot, but, here is a tidbit about Fate's lore, did you know that the poor magi sell their own cum to the Association in order to make a quick buck? because its apparently rich with magical energy?

Yes, according to Type-Moon (if they didn't change the lore... Again...) mana elixirs and potions are 'allegedly' made out of bodily fluids, saliva, semen, etc.

So... With that said, sex is a better, alternative way to exchange mana, winkie face.

After all, how else is Type-Moon going to force in some H-Scenes in their Visual Novels? pff!

I don't exactly remember the full details, but as a Master, I transfer my mana over to my contracted Servants naturally, but having a... Physical 'connection' and sharing fluids, fastens the process or some shit like that, cough*, but anyway, with a huge surplus of mana, a Servant can spam their NP left and right in a quick succession, heal wounds, use skills, be a lot more stronger in general.

It sounds like some cheap hentai plot, but its true, unless they fucking changed the lore again.

"Master, this is the best you are going to get...However..." Alter Jeanne trailed off, a hand on her hip, her voice is laced with... Ahem, you know what.

"I need more than just a kiss, Master." Jalter hisses, not in a hostile way, in fact, I'd say that this was one of the friendliest (read: horniest) thing she ever said to me.

"Senpai..."

Mashu, stop pinching me!

"Oh." I make a confused, 'oh' sound, almost sounding deadpan, ignoring Mashu's pout and blood lust for my poor skin.

"What did you name him?" I asked.

"...Fafnir." Jalter answered casually.

...

...

Really? of course. Even the final boss dragon will have a fucking existential crisis, 'I am you' moment, yes. Right...

That sounds Fate enough for me.

"He is in his younger form, but with enough Prana..." Jalter put a finger on her chin, tilting her head slightly.

"You can turn him into a massive beast?" I finish her sentence, Alter Jeanne just nods to my answer.

But suddenly, without a warning, a shadowed silhouette jumped on me from above, crashing me into the ground.

"Master!/Senpai!/Alexander!" I heard my Servants cry out.

"Gah! get this thing off me!" I hold my hands up to defend my face, the attacker looks to be a... Some sort of big cat, perhaps a panther, with red, glowing eyes and sharp, long teeth, it released a guttural growl right at my face, with its dark purple saliva dripping all of my head.

"Go back to Wakanda, kitty cat!" I futilely punch its neck (its not so effective), at the very least distracting it from ripping my own neck out, while trying to grab my light saber...

"I'll burn you for that!" Jalter swat it away from me with her flag spear, unsheathing her sword, real smooth like, and chase after the bugger.

"Are you okay Senpai?" Mashu came by to help me up, with Jalter and the kitty cat circling each other, her sword drawn and ready.

Jeanne walks up to us, inspecting me for any injuries, before nodding with a sigh, relief written all over her face.

Huh, you learn something new everyday, I never thought France had any panthers, or I forgot about it, yeah, probably the latter.

"Burn!" Jalter summoned up a wall of fire, engulfing the big cat entirely, the lil' Fafnir cheering for his mother on her shoulder.

"..It's done."

After that, only thing that is left is a charred pile of flesh, as you can already guess.

"...Wait, France has panthers?" I dusted myself off while asking with a stupefied look.

"...Master..." Ruler Jeanne glances about with an agitated expression, holding her flag spear in both hands, looking very tense.

"There are more of them!"

...Thanks for pointing out the obvious, very much appreciated.

As she so generously pointed out, multiple big pussycats jumped from the bushes and trees.

"Senpai get behind me, -Agh!" Mashu gets interrupted as one of them pounced on her shield, knocking her down, as she began to struggle to avoid getting bitten from it, these bastards are no joke, nor they are anywhere normal, I felt like a truck parked right on top of me when it happened to me.

Ruler Jeanne, with a sounding 'WHAM!' hits two panthers with one heavy swing, they yelp with a whimper, but unlike most intelligent cats, they do not run away at the first sight of real trouble, emitting special kind of blood lust.

But that animosity cannot hold a candle against Jalter's own blood lust, who is laughing maniacally as she stabs, slashes and burns the kitty pussycats inside out, summon fire walls to stop their pounces in mid air and use her summoned black spears to effectively paste them on a tree or the floor.

Nothin' can stop her, Fafnir helps out by occasionally releasing his fire breath whenever one of the panthers try to approach Jalter from her blind side, its not that powerful, but it looks charming as hell.

I, finally activate my light saber, it burns bright red with fire attribute.

"I got you Mash!" I stab the panther's head that jumped on her, it goes straight into its noggin without any trouble, brain meat sizzling, as it proceeded to fall on top of Mashu, dying without any sounds or whatsoever.

"Thank you, Senpai..." I helped Mashu to get up and push the dead panther off from her body, just as she straighten herself, she;

"-Watch out!" she called out, making me spring into action as I wobbled to left, while Mashu stepped up to where I was, and bashed the pouncing panther's face in, it whimpered in pain as it fell to the ground, but that doesn't stop Mashu as she continuously hit its fallen form with her shield, and she doesn't stop until its dead.

"Fast!" with adrenaline pumping in my veins, I dodge yet another pounce attempt, and slash the attacking panther in mid air, cutting it almost in half, killing it instantly.

"They are dwindling, Master!" Jeanne said, pounding a panther to submission, before stabbing her flag spear through its eye, killing it.

I heard Jalter laugh from behind me.

"Master... Catch!"

I also heard her... Really, Really, enthusiastic shout, Oh shit oh fuck.

My body moved on its own, did a one eighty, while flinging my light saber, like a spinning back fist.

"...Very funny." I barely managed to cut the thrown panther in half, horizontally, that Jalter no doubt threw, and gracefully avoid getting hit by its charred, severed body parts.

She winks with a giggle, and turning to set another poor panther on fire (cue the yelps as it started jump around in pain), and slash another with her flaming sword, setting that one on fire as well.

...

"That's it?" I said, looking around, there is at least two dozen panther corpses, Jalter is looking quite dissatisfied as ever, while Jeanne and Mashu nod, relaxing their stances, Jea is a lot calmer now that she had things to burn, who would've thought?

"Before we get attacked again, we should get out of the forest."" Ruler oh simply said, with Mashu nodding along.

"Well, good idea."

With that, we walked away, leaving the forest behind us.

...

You know what time it is? it's time for a...

Cliff hanger!

Surprised? No? good, because I am just joking mate, I will do a cliff hanger when you least expect it, hehe, anyway, gotta admit, compared to Fuyuki, this is a lot better, don't you think? Writer finished that whole thing in just one chapter, but here? we are just merely scratching the surface of Orleans Singularity.

"Master?" Alter Jeanne called out.

"Yes?"

By the way, I summoned Zulja... So, as you can guess, me and my three Servants, are currently on top of the same horse, considering Mashu and Jeanne's are really small, there is at least room for 5 other people.

It kinda reminds me of the good ol' times when me and the boys decide to go under a bridge to get wasted and 'moke weed all night, on a singular two-seater motorcycle, mind ya, we were like 10 people, imagine that, pff, if you are from Wales, or Asia, or Middle-east or Africa, you'd get it, its pretty popular thing to do in those wrecked- I mean, beautiful parts of the world.

Unlike last time, Alter Jeanne sat in front of me, with her back against my chest, Mashu being behind behind me, and Ruler Jeanne just behind Mashu, Also Mashu's arms are wrapped around my waist, her shield is hanging on the side of the saddle.

"You think... There is another me... B-Besides her?" her voice is a mere whisper, leaning her back against me, the back of her head touching my neck, I glance down to see her looking up to me with those golden eyes of hers, trailing an armored finger on my forearm, that was holding the reins.

I brought Zulja to a slow-paced trot along side the stone road, I hear Mashu release a content sigh as she hugs my waist harder, rubbing her head against my back, Jeanne is silent, occasionally pointing out the direction we should go.

I smile and wrap my free hand around Jalter's hips, she tenses at the motion, but stays silent, waiting for my answer.

"...Yes, I do... We'll figure something out, together, alright?" I whisper back, she adjusts her position, closing her eyes.

"Together..." I heard her whisper.

And so, we ride into the sunset, nah, there is no sunset, its fucking noon mate.

* * *

**I wrote the first 10.000 Words within a day, but then, for some reason, it took me about a month to write the rest of the chapter, hopefully I'll upload the next one faster, but again, it might take days, weeks, months, even a year, I am very inconsistent, but I have a lot of hype to continue writing this, Anyway...**

** Wanna see how Jalter and Ruler Jeanne react to the 'other' Dragon Witch? then favorite and follow, See ya in the next chapter.**

**EDIT: I GOT A DISCORD SERVER NOW, TO JOIN:** ((https)):/discord(.gg)/mJdGeFD

**just delete all parenthesizes around https and .gg, because this site doesn't allow link posts.**

_**This chapter underwent a quick edit in 06 September.**_


	3. Orleans Arc Part II: 'Tits Up'

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC bla bla and bla.**

"Jerry beans man." = **Normal talk.**

'How to tie a noose.' = **Thinking****.**

**What is up my dudes? its ya boy hitting you up with**** an**** extremely late chapter that should've came out****... ****a year ago, yeah, I said I can be very inconsistent with my upload schedule, but I promise the chapter 4 will come out sooner than this one.**

****I GOT A DISCORD SERVER NOW, TO JOIN: ****((https)):/discord((.gg))/mJdGeFD

****D********elete all parenthesizes around https a********n********d .gg, because this site doesn't allow link posts********,******** if you join,******** you can ********check the next chapter's progress********,******** and******** personally******** tell me how much you hate this fic in general.****

* * *

...

...Yeah~ I'm gonna take my horse to the old town road~ and I'm gonna ride until I can't no more~

"...Why are we stopping?"

Or not, pff.

Ruler Jeanne asked in confusion as I brought my horse Zulja to a halt.

"Look." I point to our right, where an old, moldy stone fence surrounded an open field, there is a windmill in the distance, I nudge Zulja to bring us closer to the fence.

"Why? its just an old farm." Jalter questioned, indeed as she so graciously pointed out, its a farmland, along side the windmill, there is a modest house, a barn, its just your regularol' medieval french farm.

Its barren of any life signs, not a soul insight, but the field and the buildings look untouched, no scorched lands, which I believe it means 'Fake!Jalter' did not reach here just yet.

"You know... I always fancied to be a farmer." I admitted, practically out of nowhere.

...Are you mildly, somewhat surprised? No? Yes? Alrighty, fuck me then.

Even though I can't really see it, no doubt Jeanne's expression looked priceless after my de facto confession. Jalter gripped my forearm tighter, I half expected them to gasp in shock or something, I feel disappointed, I must be losing my edge...

Oh yes, this probably made you go; 'What the fuck is this retard on about?' or think something along the lines of; 'Alex ya knob, you are a hot blooded, adventurous kinda guy, you are the type to not stay in one place for too long!', that, and I'd find farming 'too monotonous' or some shit.

You are eh... right, but the 'quiet' ending is something else, y'know?Get a wife, have kids, plow the land, herd cows, sheep an' goats, shovel their shit, live and die by natural causes in my deathbed, with my kids and grandchildren all around me, weeping. Rinse and repeat, a real classic ending with its owncharm, one that I really like.

"R-Really?" Jeanne sounded very flustered, I felt her eyes on my back, but my own doesn't leave the farmland, lookin' on with a weird sense of longing.

"Senpai..." Mashu shifted her posture, trying to bring herself a little closer to me, while Jeanne had a conflicted look on her face, Jalter, well, my arm is turning purple with how hard she is squeezing it.

"For what its worth, I liked the idea of settling down in a rural area, get married, and live happily ever after. Pf.. Look where I am now." I chuckle, I sound like some lame protagonist, wow, I feel disgusted with myself, but alas, that's how I feel, go f*** yourself.

"Clearly its your fault, you idiot, why would you involve yourself with Mage's Association if you wanted that kind of life?" Jalter.. Sounded drastically soft, compared toher usual tone, a very nice way to word it too, tsundere showing her'dere' side, init?

"As I said, I just fancy the idea of it, that's all." I shrug, and look down to meet Jalter's narrowed eyes, that's one calculating gaze she is throwing at me, I see little Fafnir snoozing off on her lap, curled into a ball, Aw...

"I-I see..." Jeanne trailed off with a smile, her blue eyes seem to glisten with emotions, out of focus, she looks away as soon as I turn my head to face her though.

"...This is CQ to Master Alexander Tormond, do you copy?"

Suddenly, a hologram of a woman appeared right next to Zulja, who I thought would be Da Vinci-chan, but...

"Director Olga?" I muttered, somewhat in surprise, I did not expect her to recover that fast, let alone show herself, especially after the things I di- I mean uh, the leprechaun demon did, holy crap biscuits.

"..." Olga wordlessly examined my amazing horse, before looking up to us, a blank expression on her face, unfazed at seeing four people on a single, but admittedly large horse.

"I suspect the mission is going well?" her voice sounds lifeless, monotone, otherwise? she looks mighty fine to me, the bandages on her head were gone.

"About as well as you might expect, boss." Jalter snickers not so discreetly after hearing my words, I respectfully ignore her.

"Director! Glad to see you doing okay." Mashu greets her with a wave, though her other arm still wrapped around my waist, she sounds relieved, Olga acknowledges Mashu with a curt nod.

"Who is she?" Ruler Jeanne questioned with a tilt of her head.

"My name is Olga Marie Animusphere, as my... Subordinate mentioned, I am his boss, and the Director of Chaldea." Still, she is not changing her blank, poker face at all.

"Oh, I am Ruler class Servant Jeanne D'Arc, nice to meet you Olga Mari-" Jeanne tries to introduce herself, but Olga interrupted her.

"Just Olga will be satisfactory, Servant."

I sweat drop at her coldness, Jeanne swifts awkwardly on the saddle, Jalter releases a silent chuckle at Ruler's expense.

"To what do I owe this pleasure, boss?" I asked, garnering her attention.

"...I admit, at first I didn't know what to do when your recruitment and transfer files came to me, why did you request it?" Olga countered my question with an intelligent question. Huh.

"Would you believe me if I said that your cause moved me?" I half smirk, and scratch my cheek.

"No."

Damn, her response was instant, she probably did a thorough research on my background. I sigh.

"Well, if you want the truth, then..." I pause, and grin. Let's be a tinsy bit queer... About this.

"Every individual have this thing called... Volition, it makes them do 'things', and in some cases, it doesn't need a reason to convince the individual to you catch my drift."

"..." Olga narrowed her eyes as she processed my words.

"You are not going to tell me anything useful, are you?" Olga said, her left eyebrow twitching in annoyance.

I simply continued to grin.

Well, despite the shit I have done to Olga, I actually do like her, only if she got her shit together, she'd be perfect.

...Not only that, there were quite a few reviews, if there weren't any, I doubt this scene would've happened, reviews makes the dream work baby.

"When I heard you were hiring magus for your little plan,this 'volition' of mine made me believe that something inherently bad was going to happen, so I requested to join your little team, 'higher ups' were quite... Excited... (read: livid) at my request, but they handily agreed when I brought my 'case' (read: blackmail and favors) to them." I 'un' explained, sounding really vague as my politician side flared up.

In fact, let me translate what I just said in the last paragraph, ahem; 'Basically fuck all.'

Like a true politician.

"You knew this... All of this was going to happen, L-Lev's betrayal and everything else?" her voice, this time crackled with... Not exactly hate, but...

She is blaming me, I mean, she is technically right, I had all the power in my hands to stop and fix all of this, with just a flick of my finger, but I did not, for obvious reasons I don't think I need to explain, like uh, I don't want to cheat, nobody would read a lame story, etc. bla bla bla, usual shit, everybody loves to hate, the fuck is the point of story if I just avoid it entirely?

Oh boy, regardless, I feel like some spanking is in 'Grand Order', get it? Pff!

I simply stare directly into Olga's eyes in silent annoyance, Mashu, to my surprise, seems to understand my predicament as she puts a hand on myshoulder soothingly.

"Hah! you are one little weak girl, aren't you!" Jalter rudely commented, causing Olga to glare at her.

"I-I am not weak!" Olga shrieked, losing some of her cool, and just for a second, her voiceand expression gave away to... Panic, despair, fear, with a pinch of hidden self-loathing on top, I feel bad for her, she wants something or someone to blame for her misfortune, understandable, I would do the same if I was, in laymen terms, 'a fucking pussy.'

Typically known as 'scapegoating', but then again, I kinda did a few oopsies that I shouldn't have, so she isn't wrong to put the blame on me.

"Only weak-willed people like you blame others for their own damn faults!" Jalter pointed out.

"I-I-It wasn't my fault!" Olga denied, what irony, she is actually, I mean, like I said, technically, she is blaming the right guy, who kind of, uh... Killed the rest of the candidates she hired to get all the credit?

I have no regerts, they would've been a liability in the long run, nobody would miss them anyways.

"I.. She is righ-, I'm- Well-"

Olga took a deep breath to calm herself, before continuing;

"I- Romani told me that you healed me, I thank you for that."

So much pride, she can't even say she is sorry, damn it Olga, you blame me, and then thank me? fucking hell, I think I broke her, wowsers.

"What a strange way of saying thank you, don't mention it." I say in exasperation.

Truly, I'm a scumbag, honestly, the very scum of the earth.

"I hate to intervene into this conversation, but..." holographic Roman appeared next to Olga.

"I detected high mana usage just a kilometer away from your current position Alexander, it might prove useful if you go check it out, someone, most likely a Servant, used a high end spell, or maybe a noble phantasm."

For once, Roman sounded useful, by the gods! What kind of reality is this?

"Good job Romani, Tormond, you know what do to." with that, Olga disconnected.

...

A few seconds later, Roman speaks up;

"I'm sorry for her behavior, she is really shaken up...After what happened." he sounds apologetic, scratching the back of his neck.

"Roman, I don't need a degree in psychology to see her... Problems, what I'm surprised is the fact that she recovered enough to get out of her room this quickly." I said, _cough* cough*_ I cannot distress this hard enough, reviews makes the dream work, especially...

_Cough* _If you join our discord server... _Cough* cough*_

Join now! Uncle Alex wants you! We got 18+ totally safe for work art and everything! You can find the link in author notes or in writer's profile.

"Me too, imagine my surprise when-"

"Romani, I don't pay you to talk nonsense, give him the directions so he can check out the anomaly." Olga once again appeared to interrupt Roman, making him groan.

...

Following Roman's instructions, we proceeded on horse, Jeanne became increasingly worried, since we are heading towards the same village she was leading us to.

...

"Oh no..."

Ruler gasped as the village came to our view, or what remains.

Collapsed, burning houses,horrifically charred human corpses littered the main street, Zulja neighed in protest as I rode her into the village, Fou seems to be alert on top of Zulja's head.

"Well, lets see if there are any survivors in this mess." I said, fully knowing how much bullshit my words are, I doubt she spared any, considering...

The smell.

And the blistering smoke.

And the dismembered heads on spikes, on fire, eternally burning.

In the middle of village, there is a small church, the ironically least burned building, bell on the top is replaced by a burning corpse, another corpse is crucified on top of the entrance, his jaw is missing, eye sockets empty, lower half of his body... Well, let's say that his bowels are hanging bellow like a curtain over the door.

Just on top of his remains, there is a writing, in blood, I squint my eyes to read it.

'Where is your god now?'

It'sin broken french.

...You can simply feel the lingering hatred in the air.

I dismounted, with my Servants following after me.

"Damn, I think you are right Master, this looks like something I would've done." Jea whistled as she looked around, lil' Fafnir is coiled around her arm, his gaze followed along hers, almost in perfect sync, Mashu stuck to my side, making sure I am well protected as always.

Her expression however, looked a little green an' extremely unnerved, from the brutal sight no doubt.

"These poor people... Oh! Master Alexander, look at what I found."

Jeanne walked up to me, holding an old looking book, miraculously not burned, but covered in soot, she opens the book.

"..I can't read."

She immediately closes it with a sigh of disappointment, huh, makes sense, it would be impossible for a peasant girl know how to read in her era, if this was a normal holy grail war, grail would've given her the necessary info (how to read etc.) about the era she is in, or since she is a Ruler, a vessel would pretty much do the same job.

"Here, give it to me." I receive the book, and open it, and realize that its- oh.

"It's a bible."

"B-Bible?" Jeanne's disappointment flowed through her expression, her lips forming a frown.

"It's in... Occitan, I think? how interesting." I flicked through the pages, nothing useful, though I am sure I can make a quick buck if I sold this on e-bay or maybe to a museum, I can also use it as a blunt weapon to kill a vampire or something, that gotta work right?

...And to be entirely honest, I'm surprised that this isn't written in some weird ass ancient Latin nobody can actually read, fucking papal states, man.

I whistle to call Zulja, she canters next to me, I slip the bible into the saddle's bag.

"You can understand Occitan?" Jalter asked in surprise.

"Somewhat, I gotten rusty over the years of not using it, but its useful if you go to southern France, the... Uh, the 'rural' parts of it, anyway." I shrug, though its almost unrecognizable from its modern version, because languages evolve, don't you know?

"I wish I can go to France in our time..." Mashu sighed in envy, her arms folded, if this was a kid's cartoon, I'd see miniature baguettes and croissants floating around her head, with the Eiffel Tower in the background.

...

"...Jeanne, if we get through this alive and well, I'll teach ya how to read, okay?" I couldn't take it anymore, the way she is staring at the bag I put the bible in... Ugh, she looked like she was about to cry from disappointment, my heart...

"Y-You will?" Ruler sniffled loudly, much proving my point.

"Yes." I nod, well.. For that to happen, I need to convince her for a more permanent contract, or summon her, that ought to do the trick, grail would teach her everything she needs to know.

She nods back with a grateful smile, before narrowing her eyes, a sharp gasp leaves from her lips...

"Master-"

"Alexander! I detected a group of Servants heading straight towards your location, and- Just get out of there!"

Holographic Roman appeared, screaming in alarm.

"Shit, to me!" I curse and call out to my Servants, Jalter dashed towards me, unsheathing her sword, Jeanne and Mash were already next to me, readying themselves, I took a step back to protect myself, pull out my light saber, not activate it though.

"Master Alexander, I sensed them too. There!" Ruler pointed a finger, where a bunch of you know who Servants walking towards us casually, with their Madness Enchantments, I quietly dismiss Zulja, I doubt we can avoid confrontation here, I even more doubt we can get away on horse either, a Servant can outrun one easily.

Gentlemen, women, manchildren, I recommend all of you to pull out your cocaine bags and take a few, looooooong snorts from it, because this next scene will be a cringe fest, it will physically hurt you to read, you have been warned.

Let's see...

Fake!Jalter is obviously here, her Servants stood by, totally not female!Chevalier, Charles the two star boy with the cool coat, Carmillathe self-entitled virgin 'destroyer',Vlad the Impaler, and lastly, Martha, just Martha..

Atalanta and Lancelot aren't here though, also appearance wise, they don't look much different, but of course, Fake!Jalter looked different from my Jalter, Fake!Jalter is in her stage 1, with the short hair, oh before I forget,the frog eyed pedophile slashchild molester, Gilles here too.

"Oh, you gotta be fucking shitting me..."

Jalter whispered as Fafnir screeched fire in a protective manner, she doesn't sound that surprised though.

Jeanne on the other hand...

"Alexander was right..."

She sounds more or less... 'Accepting' is the right word, methinks, bo bo.

The group of enemy Servants stops in their tracks, their collective gaze examining us, Fake!Jalter's eyes widens when she sees... Herself, not only one, but two.

"Hahahaha! Gilles! Gilles! I think I'm going delirious, I'm seeing two of me!" Fake!Jalter laughed, laughed and laughed, sounding more like a broken record, while my Jalter glared at her, Mashu and Ruler sweat dropped, but kept their guards up.

Gilles, however, looked like he was about to cry.

"Three Jeanne's?! wretched God! I-Impossible!I think this is heaven and beyond!"

Gilles fell to his knees, blood gushing from his nostrils, Jea directs a disgusted look at him.

"What's wrong with him?" Chevalier asked, but ultimately got ignored as Fake!Jalter continued to laugh.

"Master... What are we going to do?" Jea hissed, gripping her sword tightly, shoulders tensed, she stabbed her flag spear into the ground, cloak bursting into flames to reveal her armored form, majestic and dangerous, her posture tells one thing, she wants to inflict pain. Whole lotta pain.

Even little Fafnir looks about ready for business, growling, sounding more like a chihuahua than anything else, but I knew that little shit had one nasty bite along side it.

"...Hostile Servants, we need to hold our ground, I doubt they would let us go willingly." I said, receiving nods from my servants, Jalter looked... Extremely angry, livid, as her glaring eyes fully focus on her literal doppelganger.

Even more so than the time we met Ruler Jeanne, I could almost hear her gritting teeth.

"Such beauties, don't mind if I claim them." Carmilla sensually licked her lips, took a step forward.

"Blonde one is mine, they always fascinate me." Vladimir... Bidinski...pff., blocked her path, causing Carmilla to glare at him in anger.

"Uh..." Jeanne clutched her flag spear with both hands, and spoke up;

"Who are you?"

Ruler's words stopped Fake!Jalter's laughter.

"I am you... And you, isn't it obvious?" Fake!Jalter said, pointing her index fingers towards Jea and Jeanne respectively, bursting into another fit of laughter afterwards.

I stop time.

I take a deep breath.

I also take out my cocaine- I mean, my sugar bag, filled with the sweet sweet white powder.

_~Experiencing Technical Difficulties, Please Stand By~ _

...

...

Okay. I'm had my fill and I'm ready, I can do this, I put away my cocaine bag.

I un-pause time.

Jeanne shook her head softly in response, Jea however...

"Hah! I'm better than you faker!" she pointed her sword straight at Fake!Jalter.

"Really? unlike you, I have a dragon army... Not a midget pet." Fake!Jalter insulted, with a casual flick of her finger, about ten red wyverns flew into the scene while screeching loudly, they positioned themselves above Fake!Jalter, who gave a smug smirk.

That last part did not go past lil' Fafnir however, he growled in anger.

"Grrr..."

Same thing for his mother too, she somehow looks even more pissed now, I didn't think it was possible.

Though, only 10 wyverns doesn't sound that much of an army... (Famous last words.)

"Y-You did all of this?" Ruler Jeanne asked, her voice is quite emotional, empathetic for the poor villagers, her eyes glancing at the hovering wyverns.

"Yes... Their screams, their pain, their death, I have tasted it all." Fake!Jalter sported a very psychotic expression and dramatically unsheathed her sword.

Damn, that tenacity.

I almost feel bad that we'll have to kill her by the end of this.

Almost.

My Jalter stood silent, Ruler visibly cringed at the answer, I could hear Mashu's nervous gulp.

"And.. You are next... Scream for me! Hahahaha!"

...

...That signaled the start of this shitfest of a fight.

"-You identity stealing bitch! Die! Burn!"

Fake!Jalter moved to attack Jea within the second, causing sparks to fly off as they clashed swords for the first time, grunting, Jea summons a black spear just behind Fake!Jalter-

-As much as I'd like to watch this fight, or even better, help, I have bigger problems, or to be more specific, I have _many__ humongous _problems.

"Would you please stand still, make this easier for me." I dash to left in an attempt to escape the rapier that almost pierced my chest, it grazes my hip instead, only leaving a mark on my armor...

Without any delay, I immediately brought up a hand to summon a barrier above me, blocking a wyvern's poor attempt at cooking me alive with its fire breath...

Not only Chevalier choose me as he- their target, but also all of the wyverns unceremoniously did the same, while Mash is busy with Carmilla and Charles, Ruler Jeanne is having the time of her life with Vlad and Martha as they focused on her, I doubt both of my lovely servants can last long in a 2 versus 1 fight, especially since Jeanne is nerfed, Mash doesn't have much experience fighting against a real Servant with a NP, let alone two of them, never bloody mind me, I'm fucked, essentially.

Gilles? well, he is still on his knees, crying in some sort of delusion,watching two Jalter's duking it out.

"Master-" Mashu called out in worry, before being forced to dodge Carmilla's... Shadow Ball and Dark Pulse? (Nintendo, piss off.), it doesn't look like she is having much fun as Charles swung his sword to cleave her in half, she successfully parried it, before sending him crashing onto the ground with a well placed shield bash-

Oh fuck! I tentatively back away as d'Eon slowly walked towards me, a grimace on her- I mean their face, rapier raised to thrust into my chesticles, and the group of wyverns decide to circle me like vultures, screeching madly, waiting for a moment of weakness.

"Why would you attack a defenseless man? where is your chivalry?!" I shouted, backing away some more, I'm fucked, plain and simple, I can deal with the wyverns, but I'll get murked if d'Eon seriously attacks me with all of her might, I'm surprised I'm still alive, to be honest.

d'Eon paused for a second, the grimace on 'their' face gets even more apparent.

"I am nothing but a Servant to my Master, I cannot disobey her orders."

She- aw fuck it, Chevalier d'Eon is a female! fuck you if you think its otherwise!

But anyway, she is trying to convince herself more than me, that's what I got from her voice anyway.

She wordlessly dashed forwards, her rapier raised once more to strike me down, somewhere deep in my soul, I pray for salvation and help...

-I'm going to regret this, this is one terrible idea, I'm going to get killed, oh boy-

I pause time.

Firstly, I need motivation, powdah motivation, heheheh-

_~Experiencing Technical Difficulties, Please Stand By~ _

...

...

I put away the cocaine bag and un-pause time.

I activate my light saber, as it burned green brightly, I brought it up to block Chevalier's rapier, maybe by some innate skill, or perhaps white powder, but...

"Huh?"

I manage to block her attack, with a sizzling clank, Chevalier gets repelled backwards by a good 5 metersby my wind spell,giving me enough time to buff myself, mostly speed buffs, I look above me to check on wyverns, find that they are still circling me.

"A normal human has not chance against a Servant!"

Thankfully, Chevalier is getting affected by the Madness Enchantment, clouding her judgment somewhat, she dashed, faster than my eyes can see, but-

"Nope!"

I somehow managed roll out of the way, thanks to my buff(and cocaine...), she didn't expect me to be this fast as her rapier got stuck into the ground, doubt it would work again,

However, I had to move before I can do anything, because one of the circling wyvern decided to dive straight for me, I side step and swing my light saber at its face, it screeches in pain as I cast another wind magic, it falls to the ground, screeches stop, I think I fucking killed it, huh.

By the way, I never really explained it, but when I pause time, I cannot move, I cannot interact with anything but myself.

It's more a goof and a joke honestly, such as my running le unfunny gag with my sugar bag.

I glance around for a split second, Jeanne is getting pushed around by Martha and Vlad, Mash is panting heavily as she somehow manages to hold her own against her two opponents. Jea and Fake!Jalter is still going...

"Damn you, stand still!" Jea, with the flick of her finger, caused a fire wall to sprout around her target, effectively cornering Fake!Jalter, as she materialized several black spears-

It's going... Hot(le pun), tipping towards Jea, but somewhat at a stalemate, one that I can change, Gilles still seems to be content watching the fight between the two Alters, with a nose bleed and heavy blush.

God damn it, I should've summoned another Servant, a Master shouldn't take on a Servant, let alone-

"Dun~ Dun~ Dun! Fret not, Cavalry has arrived!"

A light-blue magic beam hits d'Eon's side, sending her down with a grunt of pain.

I look towards where the beam came from, to see a blue majestic horse, almost rivaling my own steed...

"Be amazed by your lovely queen, I am Marie Antoinette, here to save the day!"

Also, with her riding the darn thing.

Marie locked eyes with me, smiling cutely,she is in her first stage as far as her looks goes, I glance at her side, to see another person who is riding his own horse, my eyes widen when I figure out who he is.

"By Lord's will, perish you foul lizards!" the person hollered, and lobbed a jagged looking javelin at one of the wyverns above me.

"Kreee-!" javelin took off the targeted wyvern's head, severing it from its body, both its body and severed head pathetically fell to the ground, the rest of the wyverns got startled, and flew up, breaking the circle formation they had going on, they disappear into a cloud, though I can still sense their presence.

"I am Saint prayers have been answered, I shall protect you with all of my might." His bronze armor almost shines, his steed proudly neigh as he unsheathed his sword.

It's ma main man Georgios! who else could it be?!

"We got her and the wyverns! go help your lovely Servants!"

I take up her offer with a thank you, and get away from Chevalier as she slowly stood up, looking distraught, only to get jumped upon by Marie and Georgios,Phew, we are saved! in fact, we might actually win! (Oh you sweet... Summer child...)

"...I really can't go all out against such beauty..." Vlad looked guilty as he slashed his spear downwards at Jeanne, she blocked it, Marthaattacks Ruler Jeanne with a magic spell from the side, she grunts in pain as the attack connects, I remember that magic doesn't do much damage to her? or was it only for holy magic?

There is no doubt she needs help, that much is clear, but...

"M-Master!" Mash, however, looked in deep trouble, more than Ruler, so I run towards her to help, preparing buffs, believing in Jeanne that she won't get killed.

Please note that my buffs have the range of 2 to 3 meters, while my healing needs direct touch to work, buffs usually lasts from 3 to 4 minutes (at the start of this, they only lasted 1 to 2 minutes.)But as I get stronger, buffs will last longer, have more reach, same with healing, learning long reach healing will be essential.

"Ah, dear, your blood will be mine!" Carmilla casts yet another projectile spell, one that Mashu successfully blocks, not giving Mash a moment to breath,Charles' attempts to cleave her stomach open, but Mashu shifts her stance to parry his weapon aside and send a vicious kick to his chest, sending him flying to the ground.

"Here Mashu! go get 'em!" I buff her with strength and speed.

"Yes, Senpai!" with determination, Mash ignores the fallen Charles entirely and heads straight for Carmilla, she either dodges or blocks the projectiles Carmilla send her way to stop Mashu in her tracks, with Charles gets up a few seconds too late, but he tries to catch up to Mashu anyway, but alas...

THUNK!

Is all I heard after Mashu successfully hits Carmilla with a shield bash, sending her down, before spinning around to block Charles' attack, hitting him, sending him to the ground once more.

"You got this Mashu!" I said to motivate her, she sends me a grateful expression,she turned her attention to Carmilla, who was in the process of getting up, disoriented, but their fight is far from over.

Hopefully Mashu's buffs lasts long enough-

"Agh!"

Ruler Jeanne groaned in pain as she flew, and landed right next to my feet, picking up soot and dust, she had a nasty slash wound on her shoulder, bleeding, she holds her wound as she rose up to a knee.

"Let me-" I prepare a healing spell as I crouched to help her, but-

"I'm afraid I have to stop you!"

"-Master,get away!"

Jeanne pushes me out of the way and blocked Vlad's spear, that would've... Impaled (lol) me if she wasn't fast enough.

"Wha.." however, I managed touch her back and use my spell, it stops her bleeding and restore some of her stamina, she nods in appreciation after realizing what I did, releasing her wound, grabbing her spear with both hands.

"...You are one competent Master, aren't you?" Martha asked, pointing her cross shaped staff at me.

"I try... Martha." I said simply, preparing buffs for Jeanne.

Martha widens her eyes at the mention of her name, probably thinking that;

'How the fuck do I know her?'

"How do you know my true name?" Martha asked incredulously, her staff glowing blue dangerously.

Good, if she is talking to me, she is not attacking Jeanne, therefore she can focus on Vlad.

"You'd understand if I ever summon you." I cast my buff spells on Jeanne, her form glowing a mix of blue and yellow...

"Haah-!" with a grunt, she parries Impaler's weapon to the side, much faster than he expected, and proceed to... 'Impale' his chest with her own flag spear, straight through.

"G-Gh... Not yet." Vlad tries to back hand Jeanne, but she ducks underneath and pushes her weapon further into him, his blood splatter onto her white french flag, coloring it dark red.

"I won't let you!" Martha, tries to attack Jeanne from the back-

"Insert the words above here!" I send some fire balls at Martha, my incantation is instant.

"...You think some weak fire can stop a Servant?" She tanks it, not a scratch on her person, even her clothes are completely fine, like bloody level 1 Pyromancy in Dark Souls, did 2 damage or some shit.

But alas, I succeeded regardless, since she wasted precious one and a half second focusing on me.

Jeanne, pulls out her spear from his chest as Vlad thrashed about, his eyes blood red, Madness enchantment at its fullest potential...

Jeanne finished him in the form of spearing his throat, pretty nasty business, I tell ya.

It worked, gargling in his own blood, he fell, disappearing in a flash of light not too soon after.

With him done, Jeanne turned to face Martha, flicking her flag spear to get rid of the blood on it.

"Tch. Can't believe I-" Martha mumbled softly, before preparing her own spells, offensive ones, ones that I would've liked it if I had.

Wait, doesn't she have a turtle dragon pet? why she isn't using it? hm... In fact, why Vlad didn't use his NP? Suspicious... (He is catching on...)

"Jeanne go beat her!" I sent my own words in, silently chanting up some more buffs for my Ruler.

"I will, thank you!" Jeanne said in appreciative tone, with that I took off, Jeanne got this, after seeing her manhandling that gypsy vampire.

...

"Darling, your beauty will be mine.!" Carmilla chuckled while conjuring up her... dark pulse looking spell (Special thanks to Hideo Kojima), amassing heavy amounts of Prana as she proceeded, her aim is Mashu, who was, quite literally busy stomping Charles into the ground.

"I-Impossible- It's my right to decapitate all of you!" with those last words, Mashu graciously crushes Charles straight out of existence, his body glowing as he disappears.

"On your six! Block it!" I do my MLG call out to warn Mashu.

"I got you now!" Carmilla launches her heavily powered spell, Mashu does a hasty one eighty at my command and albeit with difficulty, manages to block it, her knees tremble while doing so, she gets pushed back from the strength of such magic.

"..!" Mashu heaved,before dashing towards her enemy, blocking desperate Carmilla's spells along the way, quickly closing the distance, but then I saw the look in Carmilla's eye...

She is going use her NP, I instantly knew I had to stop her or Mashu will...

So, what if I...

That could work... But... I need... More substance!

I pause time, pull me coke bag out, hyeh hyeh hyeh~

_~Experiencing Technical Difficulties, Please Stand By~ _

...

...

This can't be too good for me, but I feel great!

I swear I'm no addict, sigh, I put away my pixie dust bag, and un-pause time.

"Stop!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

My voice halts Mashu's charge in place, Carmilla however- Wait uh...

"What? are you going to admit how beautiful I am?" Carmilla unexpectedly turned her attention to me and struck a pose, a hand on her hips, head held high, an extremely smug expression on her face.

...Did that just actually worked? did I managed to stop a fight between two Servants with only my voice? Aight. That seems legit.

"Yes... You are the ugliest bitch I have ever seen in my entire life."

...

"Master..." Mashu, don't look at me like that, this is all for the greater good.

I could hear the gears inside Carmilla's head turn as she slowly comprehends my words.

"...What... Did you... Say...?" Her expression changed from smug, to blank, to confusion and... To absolute hate, all directed to ya boy, Alexander.

"You have the ugliest, most disgusting face I have ever witnessed, I'd force you to wear a body length burka if you were my wife just to avoid seeing your disturbing mug." not everybody is blessed with a beautiful wife, y'know? those cloths are quite useful in some cases. Arabs knew what they were doing.

"I-I willmurderyouIwillboilyouwithyourownpiss-" Carmilla seethed, so much anger, with such words, mad enchantment shining through.

"Why did you made her angry, Master?" Mash commented offhandedly, blocking a magic beam that was heading towards my, ehem, manly parts, oh so graciously thank you, that would've horrendous.

"It's called, tauntin- oh fuck!" I yelped in alarm as Carmilla decided that she had enough, and...

For a second, dread filled me as I thought she would use her noble phantasm on me instead, but, I weirdly felt relieved when she recklessly charged straight at me, her eyes are blood shot, her weapon slash staff raised high.

Only to get intercepted by Mashu midway, side of Carmilla's head colliding with her shield, I wince at the loud noise as she fell once more, disappearing in a flash within a second later, huh? what just-

"ENOUGH!"

Fake!Jalter screamed ferociously, and sent my two precious Servants, Jalter and Jeanne flying away with a wide swing of her spear, I could see her remaining Servants standing near her, Carmilla, Gilles, d'Eon, their smirks are nothing but foreshadowing, though d'Eon's is a bit forced.

Huh, I don't see Martha, I reckon Ruler game ended her, and went to help Jalter... That would've been an interesting sight.

"You think you can win?" Fake!Jalter glared straight into my eyes as my Servants gather around me, including the two uninvited, but wholesomely welcome guest Servants.

"..." I gulp wordlessly, such unfiltered anger... My lord... Even Jalter is faltering slightly, unable to say anything, let alone anyone else, I think Mash just fainted while standing straight, just from the aura Fake!Jalter is emitting.

"Think again, moron." Fake!Jalter smirks, with a flick of her fingers...

...

Yeah, remember when I said we could win? I spoke a little too soon, remember the wyverns that went to hiding? instead of a measly number, now there are hundreds.

I mean HUNDREDS.

Enough to block out the late afternoon sun, their scales coloring from red to blue, black to white, they come with varying sizes too, most are wyverns, but I could spot plenty of real dragons, I know a single one of them can solo a Servant, since dragons are quite high up in the food chain, wyverns are considered nothing but a joke compared to them.

"My lord..." Georgios whispered at the sight, and shot a determined look to me, lifting his sword.

I knew what he was planning to do, I give a sad, but appreciated look tohim, one of my favorite Servants of all time, the Servant that made the campaign bearable, the only 2 star Servant I ever maxed out bonding...

"It's chomping time boys!" Fake!Jalter pointed at us, laughing all the while, Carmilla and Gilles, though the pedophile looked a little disappointed, joined in. d'Eon just silently watched on as the dragon army screeched and roared, and dived towards us in a disorganized manner, really fucking terrifying.

"Go. I'll hold them all off!" Georgios, mounted his horse, and valiantly stood his ground, surprisingly, the dragons all focused on him and ignored us entirely. A last stand way too soon... My boy...

"We need to get out of here!" I summoned Zulja and climbed to her saddle.

"What?! what about-" Jeanne tried to protest, not only that, Jalter seems like she is about to do the same, but entirely different reasons, but she concedes and hops on, along with Mash.

"Don't let his sacrifice be in vain! now let's go!" I offered her my hand.

"Your Master is right, dear." Marie also hurried along with her own ride.

Jeanne looked at my hand, and then to Georgios who is single-handedly holding his own against the entire dragon army and keep their collective aggression on him, despite the screams of order from Fake!Jalter.

Jeanne grasped my hand firmly, needless the say, we made a hasty retreat. Had to dodge a few black spears and wall of fire, curtsy of a very angry fake dragon witch, roars of the dragon army fading away.

...

...

...

"Well, that happened." I force out a chuckle, you shan't be forgotten Georgios... I shed a lone tear for his heroic last stand, hope you made outta there.

I proceed to sit on a log after dismissing Zulja, After that fiasco, we took refuge in a forest, far away from that village, hopefully out of Fake!Jalter's radar.

"Somebody give this guy a star! he was right all along!" Jalter commented with a sneer, and promptly sat next to me, crossing her legs, she had summoned her cloak and wore it, her spear at hand.

"I can't believe it, how is this possible? -I feel horrible for leaving him like that..." Ruler Jeanne mumbled, last part is almost intelligible, she leans her back against a tree with arms crossed, a conflicted frown on her face, her eyes look sad, about to cry, hashtag me too, from the look of things, only Jalter looks unaffected by Georgios' heroic deed.

"Georgios did what he knows the best, he defended the weak, despite the overwhelming odds." Marie commented with a thin smile.

Look, I know that we just met like five minutes and only exchanged a few words, but I love him okay? I got him twice. He is the main reason why I managed to finish the campaign, of course I'm going to feel emotional.

"Alexander, I picked up Leyline readings near your position, it may be wise to head there." Roman offered, his hologram appeared in front of me, he is not going to question about what just happened? I don't blame him to be entirely honest.

"Senpai, we should setup a summoning circle for supplies." Mashu said somberly, breaking out of her stupor, mouthing a thank you to the Doctor.

"An excellent idea my dear, but first, introductions..." I shake my head, and turned to face Marie.

"I'm Alexander Tormond, and these two are my contracted Servants." I explained, pointing at Mashu and Jalter.

I nudge Jalter with my elbow so she'll introduce herself.

"Huh, what?" She pointedly glares instead, I glare back and nod towards Marie.

"..Right, I'm an Avenger, my name's Alter Jeanne D'Arc, contracted to this retard incarnate." Jalter sneered some more, rolling her eyes.

"..And I'm Mash Kyrielight, Shielder, contracted to him as well." Mashu introduced herself.

"Nice too meet you both~ but, what about her?" Marie looked at Ruler Jeanne, who was watching me with a small, but noticeable frown, hm.

I gotta word this real careful like.

"She is Ruler Jeanne D'Arc, and she has a temporary contract with me until we solve this Singularity."

Ruler Jeanne had a hurtful expression when I said that, I can't really tell the exact reason, perhaps the way I worded it? It could be anything (lol), either way, she stood silent for pretty much the entire conversation, only nodding once or twice while having either the 'I'm thinking' face or a frown, or a sad one, can I get an F in the reviews for Georgios?

"I knew something was wrong with this Holy Grail War, I have no Master, poor Georgios didn't have one as well." Marie explained.

"This isn't a normal Holy Grail War, mademoiselle Antoinette." Mashu said, shaking her head.

"Oh dear, just call me Marie, pretty please?~"

"U-Uh.." Mashu sweat dropped as Marie skipped next to her, clearly invading her personal space.

Marie just continued to smile.

"O-Okay, Marie..." Mashu gave in almost a second later, Marie smiled brightly at that.

"Are you guys done?" Jalter impatiently said, inspecting her nails.

Marie raised a hand, turning to face me.

"What is this 'Singularity' you speak of, my dear gentleman?"

I stood up, stretching my shoulders.

"I'll explain on the way, Mashu, lead us to the Leyline." I send a nod to Mashu.

...

And we head deeper into the forest, on horseback, Mash pointing the way to go, I explain what's happening to Marie, Jalter and Jeanne looked quite alert the entire way.

I, myself, feel very alert too.

It's too quiet.

Way too...Quiet...

"Setting up summoning circle... Now.." Mashu proceeded to do so, as soon as we reached to the Leyline.

...Somehow, I knew, something bad was about to happen.

So I pause time.

And I do a quick save, just in case.

**[QUICK-SAVE]**

I un-pause.

"...Did you hear that?" Jalter lifted her flag spear, her eyes scanning a bush that made a rustling noise.

Here is the strangest thing, my senses conveniently failed to pick the Servant for a while, but now?

I can sense her.

And she ain't friendly.

She is watching us, not even Roman's bullshit sensors worked.

What should I do? I don't want to spoil who she is, because writer pulled a sneaky one on us.

So, pretty much the only way I see myself surviving this...

Hmm, hopeful...

"We are surrounded! protect me, at all costs!"I chanted loudly, using a Command Seal, the tattoo on my hand glowing brightly.

Thank Lord Jesus Christ, my quick thinking saved my skin.

Because the very millisecond later, countless black panthers jumped from nearby shadows, way too fast for my liking.

But panthers weren't alone, along side them, there were same colored boars with massive tusks and glowing green eyes, bigger in mass, growling, much more aggressive than panthers, before too long, we were surrounded completely.

Fucking hell... Anyway.

Thanks to my Command Seal, my Servants teleported around me, forming a tight circle formation, except Marie,who doesn't have a contract with me, but thankfully she was riding next to me, so she jumped into the formation to help out, dismissing her steed.

-Monsters rushed at us, with snarls and growls filling the forest.

Jalter and Jeanne swatted away the rabid beasts as they pounced around, trying to get a jump on us, one of them gets pass them, straight towards me, but however, I made Zulja stand on her hind legs, with a mighty neigh, she proceeds to stomp the fucker in mid air, panther's brain juices splatter all over the place.

"There are too many of them!" Jalter summoned a wall of fire, swallowing four panthers completely.

I pulled out my light saber, and activate it,

And prepare buffs, fully focused on speed.

But suddenly, the beasts stopped pouncing about, deciding to circle us instead, there are way too many of them to count, they seem endless.

"What a sight... The holy woman and the fake holy woman working together." a sharp, but none the less feminine voice called out, stepping out of the shadows.

"Are you controlling these beasts?" Ruler Jeanne asked.

"Oh. I will enjoy ripping you apart." She ignored Jeanne's question and glared at her.

She walked towards us, the animals stepping aside to make way to...

Alter Atalanta.

Her light green slit eyes, long silver hair, the pair of animal ears on top of her head, that dress...

She looks to be in her first stage, hm...

I didn't know she can control panthers or boars, no doubt Writer buffed her up to make this more challenging, just like that other shitfest of a fight.

"My Master wants you dead." Atalanta had an expression of indifference when she looked at me, though her eyes narrowed, sizing me up.

"..." I stood silent, there is no diplomatic way to end this. We gotta defeat her first.

Atalanta lifted a hand, her eyes fully focusing on me.

And the beasts under her control resumed their attacks, Atalanta herself simply just vanished, probably went into spirit form, because I can't sense her any longer, though I have no doubt she is waiting in ambush.

I buff my Servants, including Marie with a AOE spell, focusing fully on speed, like I originally planned.

Boars were strong, but not enough to cause problems to my lovelies but panthers on the other hand, they were fast, which is a massive problem because-

_THUNK!~_

Mashu for example, kept missing until I buffed her, now she is turning them into mashu'd potatoes, pfft.

But my god, there were endless of these bastards, Jalter burns five of them, six more pop up, Jeanne spears two panthers, three more jump into the fray from trees like the Vietnamese.

Marie is quite useful, but she started to breath heavily, because she has no master, Holy Grail isn't sufficiently supplying her with mana, it won't be long before she fell unconscious from mana exhaustion, maybe even disappear entirely.

...

"They don't stop coming!" Jeanne speared another panther while dodging the claws of a boar.

"We have to defeat that Servant!" Jalter said, summoning fire wall after fire wall to burn at least 7 beasts as they tried to pounce on her.

"I agree- Ack?!"

I would've said something like 'We must find her' or something, but my lucky arse found her, with her claw sinking into my neck.

"Senpai?!/Alex!?/Master Alexander?!" I heard multiple voices scream, as I was lifted from the ground, with only her hand,boars surround both of us, making it hard for my Servants to reach me, although its hard to tell, she most likely jumped away with me in her hand.

"I won."

I heard a distinctive cry, belonging to Ruler Jeanne as she was jumped on by a boar, on to the ground, she struggles to get it off her, Mashu and Jalter were...

**_"__GET THE HELL OUT OF THE WAY__ YOU FILTHY ANIMALS!__! LET HIM GO YOU WHORE!__"_**

That was Jalter, she sounded very... Angry, but still, I doubt she can reach me in time before-

Atalanta examined me with well concealed... Curiosity? hm...

"Yes... Time to die... Prey..."

She slowly squeezed my neck, I could hear a cry of anguish, vaguely...

I struggle.

I struggle.

I try to kick her, but nothing budges her.

it won't be long before-

**_*SNAP!*_**

...

...

...

...

...

...I reload.

**[QUICK-LOAD]**

...

* * *

...

Okay that happened, damn, Writer isn't pulling any punches, the cheeky fuck just killed me out of nowhere.

I unconsciously massage my neck, now...How the fuck am I supposed to avoid getting my head popped like a cork? hm... I don't want to use another Command Seal, there is only three of them and that's it. There is no'natural' way to restore them.

Maybe I can get away without using one at all?

I un-pause time.

"Did you hear that?" Jalter said once more, all too familiar, the bushes rattled, where the beasts and their Master laid in ambush...

Y'know what? I'm just gonna skip to the part where Atalanta shows up, okay?

_Darn Skippy!~_

...

So, to not waste any Command seals, I had my servants on high alert and surround me from the start, and this time I'm making sure that there is no empty space between the group, Jalter is just within an arm's reach.

"Show yourself! Coward!" Jalter screamed as she slashed a boar's head off, burned another, Fafnir roasted a panther's face as it tried to blind side her.

At this point, the animal bodies piled on and on, there must be at least a fifty corpses, some charred, most speared, or smashed to pieces and mush.

I called Marie back a while ago, a hand wrapped around her waist as she breathed heavily from using her magic for too long, it would've been fine if she had a contract with me, but she doesn't. I could try-

But that can give Atalanta an opportunity to jump on me again. So, no thank you.

We stood our ground, I buffed and healed my Servants, even though they don't receive much damage from the beasts, they still get tired, since I can restore their stamina and all.

But then.

I get jumped upon by Atalanta once again.

But this time I was ready.

"Hah! that shit won't work twice!" I avoid the claws, I had to release Marie to do so. Oops, I totally didn't use her as a meat shield or something, my bad.

"Gr... How?!" Atalanta growled and punched exhausted Marie into a tree, before turning towards me once more.

But alas;

"Jalter now!" I ain't taking no chances, I don't use a Command Seal, however.

"Gladly. Hehehehe~!" She turned to face the dumbfounded Atalanta, who was snarling at me, her eyes shining with killing intent, she looked quite agitated, no more games, it seems.

Jalter raised her sword, I stepped out of her way as she...

_"_This is the howl of a soul filled with hatred-"

Atalanta rushed at me with a roar, ignoring Jalter entirely, the mad enchantment clouding her judgment, she would've retreated or...Why isn't she using her own NP?

**"-Le Grondement de la Haine!"**

Jalter swung her sword, aiming at the charging Atalanta, who had her sharp claws raised, ready to tear my face off.

...But the hatred filled flames reached her first.

"Gah!?" Atalanta screamed in pain, taking the full brunt force of the NP.

Jalter smirked as she summoned black spears around Atalanta, eight of them to be exact, and promptly turn her into a living pin cushion, blood spraying everywhere.

I would've felt sympathy if she hadn't popped my head a while ago.

And Atalanta's heavily damaged body, somehow still alive, plopped to the ground.

"The beasts are disappearing..." I hear Ruler's sigh of relief.

Indeed they do, countless carcasses are still present, but the live ones had turned into dust, vanishing.

Hm...

I pause and quick save once more, I'm going to try something.

**[QUICK-SAVE]**

I un-pause.

Despite the protests from my Servants, I walk towards the fallen Alter Atalanta.

"W-What, are you here to gloat..?" She's going to bleed out, that's for sure.

"You were the one that send those panthers a while ago, right?" I sat down on top a carcass and narrowed my eyes at her.

"They were... Scouting... They found you..."

So, the panthers are for scouting and the boars are for offensive, she controls them.

Writer, you god damn genius, you made a singular Servant into a fucking killing machine, she is meant to kill Masters.

Namely myself.

"Say... Want to be mine?" I whispered, causing her to glare at me.

"You... Enemy... I must kill..." Atalanta snarled, weakly raising a claw to slash at my face, but couldn't find the strength as her arm fell to the ground once more.

"Just say the word Alex, I will kill her." Jalter offhandedly commented, sounding a bit confused because of my actions, can't tell if she heard what I said, but since she isn't screaming my ears off, I'm going to guess no.

"Fuck off... Fake holy woman..." Atalanta snarled some more, even though she is getting weaker,because of rapid bleeding and the inflicted poison by Jalter's NP.

"Bitch, what did you say to me-"

I raise a hand to stop Jalter, and shake my head.

Thankfully she listened, only frowning as she crossed her arms,glaring at me.

"I could remove the mad enchantment your so called Master had put in you." I smile, she is really intelligent for a berserker... And I'm pretty sure she has high Independent Action skill, hmm...

I might be able to...

"..." Atalanta silently glared at me.

There isn't much time, but however I plan on convincing her, despite the odds, I fucking believe.

"I know you are smarter, you would've killed me if you used your Noble Phantasm." I explained in a low tone.

"So why didn't you?" I asked.

"I..." She hisses in pain.

Hm, just as I thought, there is a reason why these Servants won't use their NP, or rather, they can't.

There is something going on and I plan to figure it out, maybe the-

"Lack of Prana?" I tilted my head.

"..." Atalanta silently looked up to me with half lidded eyes, not saying anything.

"If you won't say anything, I guess I'll have to check it myself." I put a hand on her bloodied forehead.

"D-Don't... Touch me.. _Snarl*_" she's trying to bit my hand, but failing miserably.

I close my eyes and focus.

...

"What is he doing?" Jeanne whispered to Mashu, who shrugged in response as they watched.

"..." Jalter narrowed her eyes at the sight, but said nothing.

...

"Interesting... Much... Interesting..." I grin.

For a matter of fact, I believe they are severely lacking in mana, in-fact, Fake!Jalter is barely supplying Atalanta to begin with, there is little to nothing in her body, no fucking wonder her innate regeneration isn't working.

Question is, you would need high amounts of mana to summon an army of beasts, how did Atalanta managed to do it?

Either its because of Writer's buff, or...

"Just... End me... Already..." Her weak voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Your Master has abandoned you. Let me offer you a deal." I say.

"..." She blinked weakly, not much time left, its do or die time, I quickly think of a way to convince her.

But then it hit me.

Alter Atalanta is ruled by her animal instincts.

If I appeal to that...

"I have beaten you. Your Master isn't here. You are going to..." I pull my face close, and cup Atalanta's chin, snarling all the way.

**_"Obey me!__!__"_** I flared up my magical circuits to the max as I screamed into her face, surprising the dying Servant, even my own Servants gasped in surprise.

Except Jalter, who watched me with a glazed look, grinning.

Because I am not holding anything back.

My eyes glowing dark blue, the markings on my armor too is glowing, I push out vast amounts of mana, even Roman's hologram appears in panic, but I ignore everything but Atalanta.

Looking directly into those green eyes, she growls.

I growl back, not backing away in the slightest, its a test of will and instinct, who won it?

Me.

"..." She stopped growling and looked away with a defeated expression.

I stop my magical circuits from going mental, by the way, Atalanta actually absorbed my mana in that exchange.

And healed herself, not by much, but enough to claw my face off.

'Why doesn't she?' you are asking, because she simply can't. I actually managed to dominate her instinct,with my willpower and mana.

Animal instinct is quite interesting, you can teach a bear how to dance by engraving it to its mind through stimuli, animals are slaves to their instincts. They cannot disobey them.

Another example, if you hit a dog hard enough after it bits you, it will hesitate to bite you again because its instinct remembers the pain, same deal here, but a bit more stronger than a physical hit.

"Become mine." I caress her chin.

"..." She is still looking away, but since she isn't objecting, I'm taking this as a yes.

I grab her left hand, she offers no resistance, except she finally turned to look at me.

She looks at me with an entirely different expression, looking quite calm, no longer releasing any killing intent.

In fact, she is sporting a tiny grin.

One would be alarmed by it but I don't, something within me trusts this Servant, even though she killed me a moment ago.

But anyway, I got a contract to destroy.

"This may hurt." I warn her.

"I-" she tries to say something, but hisses in pain as I sever her already weakened connection to Fake!Jalter, its possible to do it because Atalanta wanted this, since Fake!Jalter isn't a real Master in the first place...

And... You know what? I'm done making excuses, I just want Alter Atalanta okay? leave me alone, just let me have this weak victory, please?

"Accept it." I offer my own contract, permanent kind, while dispelling the madness enchantment Fake!Jalter put, again, shush, it just works.

"Okay... Master..."

After accepting it, I felt Atalanta connecting to one of my magical circuits, greedily sucking away mana to heal herself.

I cast a healing spell to fasten the process with a smile, and stood up and look to see my Servants unbelieving gazes.

"Wow." Mashu blinked in amazement.

"You never cease to amaze me, Master." Jalter giggled with a grin.

"I-I-I didn't know you can forcibly break the contract a Master and Servant like that, how?" Jeanne questioned, looking at me in a new light, especially after seeing how much mana I excluded just now.

"...Ugh, my head... What happened?" Marie stirred, she slowly looked about, massaging her forehead, leaning against the tree she got collided with.

I just shrug. I got a new Servant. A good one in fact.

"I severed the connection, you useless holy woman."

Atalanta had finished healing herself and stood next to me, she glared a hole into Jeanne's face.

"Uh..." Jeanne sweat dropped, not understanding why Atalanta so hostile towards her.

"Hah! the animal called you useless, hahaha!" Jalter laughed.

Atalanta turned to Jalter and said;

"Shut the fuck up fake holy woman. You are not even real anyway."

"..."

There was an awkward silence.

**"YOUFUCKINGBITCHIWILLBURNYOU!" **

Yeah, I should... Probably, maybe, step in.

"Stop!"

I walk in-front of Jalter as she tried to launch a black spear to Atalanta, who snarled, but stood still.

"Out of my way, Alex!" Jalter warned, but I kept walking towards her, the black spear dangerously floating about.

"What are you- hmpth-?!"

I grab her hand, the black spear disperses into nothingness pretty much instantly.

Because I may or may not have stolen her lips with mine.

"..."

She leans into the kiss.

There were gasps from the spectators, but not as much as the first kiss we shared a while ago, I can feel Mashu's pointed glare on the back of my head, Ruler Jeanne looks away with a blush.

I separate from her.

"Calm yourself." I said, receiving a small nod from her, her pale cheeks were blushing.

"F-Fine, Alex..." Jalter's eyes darted to the side, biting her lower lip bashfully.

She is aggressive when it comes to this, but can't seem to handle well against aggressiveness herself.

She is becoming more and more appealing each passing minute I spend with her, I pat her cheek before turning to Atalanta.

"I'm going to ask this again, why didn't you use your noble phantasm and instead summoned those beasts?" I looked into Atalanta's eyes.

"Even if I 'could' use my noble phantasm, your Servants would've stopped me." Atalanta explained, I raise an eye brow at the 'could'.

"Damn right we would've." Jalter interjected, Mashu nodded along.

"So I summoned my children to keep them busy while I waited for an opportunity to jump and bite your head off." Atalanta ignored the two and continued, pfft, I'll let you bite a certain head alright, hehehe...

"What do you mean by 'could'?" I questioned further, holding back a perverted grin.

"The other fake holy woman ordered us, her Servants, including me,not to use our noble phantasms at any circumstance." Atalanta said.

Hm... Interesting... Plot thickens!

Why would Fake!Jalter disallow her Servants from using their strongest ability to fight?

Ah, it was a hypothetical question,I don't think I need to point this out, but that dragon army is more than like the reason why.

Lord knows how many people they killed to get enough mana to summon a giant Fafnir, let alone hundreds of wyverns and dragons, considering I almost passed out when Jalter and I summoned a single midget dragon.

By the way,Fafnir Jr. is leaching away a good chunk of my circuits by his lonesome, which is the equivalent of at least twelve 4-star servants, that should tell you how ridiculously overpowered an actual dragon is compared to wyverns, even I can kill a few wyverns, but a true dragon? Nope. I honestly doubt I got the mana to sustain lil' Fafnir's grown up form for long either, even with my bullshit prana pool.

"Oh, that makes sense, after all, you'd need every bit of Prana if you ever hope to summon a dragon army..." I put a hand on my chin.

"Probably." Alter Atalanta shrugged, doesn't look like she cares about it much.

"Alexander, what's going on? your mana output went overdrive and went back to normal again." holographic Roman asked.

"I got a new Servant." I said.

Roman turned to Alter Atalanta with a confused expression, scratching the back of his neck.

"...I'm not going to question it." He said a moment later.

Before I can say anything-

"But I will!" Da-Vinci appeared, even though she is a hologram right now, I could see her eyes sparkling, her signature smile seems to stretch a bit further than normal.

"Explain." She demanded simply.

I ignore her and turn to Mashu, who is still looking at me with a sting eye.

"Did you set up the summoning circle?" I asked, ignoring Da-Vinci's cries and pout.

"Yes." Mashu nodded, still sporting a pout herself.

"Stop ignoring me-"

I walk towards it, if Writer is going balls deep, then so am I.

It's time to summon a Servant.

"ALEXANDER I WILL RAPE-"

I keep on ignoring Da-Vinci the entire way,

Surprisingly, the summoning circle itself looked untouched by the chaos Atalanta caused.

...

I have Jalter, Mashu and Alter Atalanta in a permanent contract, while Ruler Jeanne is in a temporary one, I will try to convince Marie to sign a contract with me later.

But first, I need to summon another Servant, I will never die to some stupid bullshit like that ever again, clearly we are outmatched, regardless of the fuckery I can cause, writer will find a way to one up my bullshit.

After this, I will have three 5-star Servants, two more and I'll hit the limit until we finish Orleans.

In total, I will have six Servants plus Fafnir Jr. that amount gotta be enough for this right? Oh boy, I'll probably need lil' Fafnir's full strength to beat Fake!Fafnir, and you know what that means? it starts with an L and ends with an M.

Though successfully maintaining Fafnir's grown up version just enough to get that W, that remains to be seen.

My Servants stood by as they watch me sit down cross-legged near the summoning circle.

I pause time.

Now, decisions... Decisions...

Who should I summon?

Or should I whip out my random number generator and...

Y'know what? no, I know who am I going to summon.

With my mind set, I pour my Prana into the summoning circle.

Normally, I would try to improvise a cringy chant for it, but I'm feeling lazy this time, so no, gfys.

I un-pause time.

"..."

The summoning circle starts to glow as I pour even more Prana into it.

"So that's how he summoned me..." Jalter blurted out, watching the scene.

"Amazing..." Jeanne mumbled, Mashu and Atalanta stayed silent as they watched.

Marie however...

"Who the flipping duck is he?!" She exclaimed loudly, almost making me lose my concentration.

"Shh..."

Only to get shushed by Mashu and receive dirty looks from Atalanta.

Since Da-Vinci stopped screaming, she either decided to piss off, or observe, probably the latter.

...Summoning circle finishes its job, after the blinding light-

"I have arrived from the Land of Shadows, I am Lancer Scáthach-" A pair of red eyes locked on to mine, she continued;

"Are you the one who summoned me?should I refer to you as Master?"

...Bet you saw that one coming, eh? She is in her first stage with the mask, the characteristic blood red spear at hand, reddish brown hair swaying with the slight wind, that ridiculous body suit...

"..."

Oh, she is waiting for a response, my bad, I stood up.

"I'm Alexander." I curtly introduced myself, my lips forming a thin line, similar to how Jalter reacted to me after summoning her, Scáthach silently sized me up, though she looks much more cordial than Jalter at that time, less murdery and promises of burning me to crisp if she didn't find me worthy.

"You remind me of someone. Who should've died many centuries ago... Perhaps you are a descendant of that mad man?" Scáthach narrowed her eyes in suspicion, I hold back a gulp at her scrutinizing gaze.

"...The runes on your armor..." her gaze locks onto my armor as she whispered, specifically the runes I have etched on them, but she doesn't offer a comment, opt to stay silent instead.

...Look, I wouldn't be too surprised if I met her in one of my previous lives, but I think she'd act differently if she knew about my so called 'curse', she definitely recognized my runecraft though.

"Perhaps. I don't think it matters, does it?" I shrug, the suspicion never leaves her body language, but she relaxes, blinking.

"Heh. you wish." She lets out a hallow chuckle, I don't know what to make of it. It's pretty emotionless and slow, silence ensues afterwards, kinda tense, but comforting in a sense, like... Like... We.. Did...

Yeup, we meet before, there is no doubt, I wish I could remember more...

"Umm.. Senpai?" Mashu breaks the silence, with Fou in her hands, making me and Scáthach turn to her and the rest the Servants who were watching us, Marie is also looking at me with sparkly eyes.

"I'm not surprised that you have three other contracted Servants,with such high quality magic circuits you have at your disposal..." Scáthachsaid, sounding impressed, she meets the curious gaze of said Servants, while Jalter and Atalanta had a look of annoyance and irritation respectively.

"Welcome to the team, I'm Mashu Kyrielight, Shielder." Mashu gave a friendly greeting.

"..."

I cleared my throat, and sent a look to Jalter.

"...What? I don't want to introduce myself again and again, damn it!" She pouted and crossed her arms across her chest, looking away.

"...Fine, She's Avenger Alter Jeanne D'Arc." I face palm with no small amount of mirth, introduce Jalter in her stead, she huffs with a small grin, still looking away.

Scáthach nods and shifts her gaze to Atalanta, who is silently looking at her.

"..."

They both narrow their eyes, are they having a staring contest? the hell?

"...A fallen Goddess." Scáthach commented with a neutral tone, causing Atalanta to growl as she took that as an insult.

"Bitch of the Land of Shadows." Atalanta bit back, very original, she definitely did not sound like some twelve year old kid, nope!Not one bit at all.

"That's the best you could think of?" Scáthach said with a raised eyebrow.

"If you don't shut up, you-"

I'mma just intervene before something uncouth happens, Alter Atalanta has one heck of a short fuse.

"Alright, that's enough. She is Atalanta, A berserker." I said, garnering Lancer's attention. Atalanta looks away with a tch.

"Yeah, I noticed." Scáthach rolled her eyes.

"Well. Anyways, I should expla- Oof!" I tried to inform Scáthach about our humongous problems and everything being on fire and all that good stuff, however...

Instead, I get jumped by a pouting Marie from behind, she wraps her arms around my neck to hold on, despite the added weight,I somehow manage to not fall to the ground like a sack of potatoes.

"Oi! Don't forget about your favorite queen!" she lightly slaps my head, still pouting.

"...Right, the one on top of me, is-" I try to go with the flow and introduce her too, but get immediately cut off by said Servant.

"I'm Marie Antoinette, Rider class, nice to meet you Scáthach of Dún Scáith." she is still stationed on my back...

"Indeed so, Queen of Acien France."

"Hm. Just call me Marie, my dear."

"Alright, Marie."

"I like that you are bonding and all, but when do you plan to get off?" I sigh in annoyance, looking up to see Marie's cheshire grin.

"When you form a contract with me." Rider responded, still grinning.

"Get off him!" Jalter however, had other plans, and pulled Marie off me, and proceed to throw her into the same tree she got punched into by Atalanta.

"Not aga-"

She collided into the tree's bark spectacularly with a loud thunk, face first.

"Heh. Don't touch something that doesn't belong to you, trash." Jalter sneered, possessive much?

Ruler Jeanne immediately rushed to aid Marie after glaring at Avenger for a few seconds.

"Jalter." I say, with a stern voice, and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hm?"

"Don't attack our allies, not unless I tell you so."

"Whatever you mean? I did precisely what you wanted." Jalter half grinned, slightly swaying in place, arms crossed under her chest.

"...I wanted her off, not get thrown into a tree." I said with exasperation.

"-Ow. I don't think I like trees anymore..." With the help of Jeanne, Marie stood up, pressing a hand against her temple.

"Pff! What's the difference? In the end, she did got off anyway." Jalter scoffed with a shrug, still grinning.

I shook my head, and moved towards Marie and Jeanne, with latter holding a steady glare at you know whom, after a moment, Jalter finally noticed it, and glared back, initiating some sort of staring contest.

"You alright?" I asked when I reached Marie.

"I'll be infinitely better once we form a contract." She smiled, as if she haven't been thrown into a fucking tree quite harshly, she doesn't seem to be the one that holds grudges, like, at all.

"Okay." I extended my open hand to her, which she put her own dainty hand on mine, prepare for a contract, and unlike Jeanne's this one is permanent.

But anyway, time for a small skip, I need to explain what's going on to Scáthach, after that, plan our next move.

**_Darn Skippy~_**

...

...

...

"So you are telling me... This is a 'Singularity', you have to find the Grail to fix it? And there is identical enemy Servant with your Avenger's spirit origin?" Scáthach tilted her head, soaking in the information I'm spouting.

"That about sums it up, yes. We need to get rid of that Servant and her dragon army, I suspect she has the grail, and the cause of this anomaly." I continued.

"Just don't get in my way, that faker is mine..." Jea growled, with Fafnir Jr. doing the same.

Scáthach impassively looked at Jalter, who glared gloriously at her, daring Lancer to object to her demand.

Mashu looked at me and asked;

"Master, what's the plan?"

Plan, right, plan...

"Ask for supplies and call it a day, its going to be dark soon." I look up to confirm it, to see the hues of sunset seeping from the thick foliage, damn, time passes when shit happens, but then again, we traveled for a good, three or four hours to that village, and then a few more hours to this endless forest..

"Roman? You there?" I say, looking about. This is the first time I'm the one who is initiating conversation with him, rather than him randomly popping up now and then.

"Yes, Alexander?" And lo and behold, his hologram appears, a grin on his face.

"Send in food, water, and camping supplies, we decided to call it a day here." I received nods from my Servants.

"I hear you, I'm preparing the supplies." Roman nodded in affirmative.

"Atalanta, I want you to send your panthers out to patrol, I'm pretty sure we are alone out here, but you might never know." Atalanta nods and rushes away into the darkness of the forest, disappearing as she went spirit form, to do as I told her, I presume, though not in the way I asked her to, but if she wants to patrol herself, I ain't going to stop her.

Though, this is worrying, I can't really sense anything, but then again, I didn't sense Atalanta either until she decided to pounce on me so... I don't think I can trust my bullshit sensors any longer.

"Jea, get a campfire going." She huffs, but does as she told anyway, going to get some firewood, Lil' Fafnir screeching in low decibels.

I turned to the summoning circle as it flashed white-

"Alex, did the supplies get there successfully?" Roman asked, I nod, canned food and water, huh. Wait-

"Why only four tents?" I raise an eyebrow, I know that Servants don't need sleep and all, but that doesn't mean they don't appreciate it, I can't really tell how big these tents are.

"...Chaldea's storage went up in flames, remember?I managed to save the most important resources and tools that were essential to our survival, but couldn't save everything, those tents are newly made and they should be enough for your party." Roman shrugged.

"So long they are big, It's fine I guess."Hmmm... That's suspiciously convenient, very sneaky there writer...

"Scáthach, Mashu, can you please set up the tents?" I said, gazing at the two Servants who were silently listening to us.

"It shall be done, Master Alexander." Scáthach nodded curtly, moving to set up the tents.

"Okay, Senpai." Another nod from Mash.

"Fou!" Fou jumped off into the distance after Mashu placed him down to the ground, and followed Scáthach.

"...What about us?" Ruler Jeanne asked, only her and Marie who had nothing to do, hm...

It's about damn time to get her in a permanent contract, hm...

I look abou- Jesus it got dark here real quick! hopefully Jea is-

"Oi! Alex, campfire is done." Jalter called out, fire crackling with life, illuminating the area, making it easier for me to see, Fafnir Jr. For the first time since we summoned him, left his mother alone, opting to lay really close to the fire, curling into a ball.

"Good job." I gave a thumps up to her, contributing to the smug smirk she really shouldn't have for building a simple campfire.

And swift my gaze to the other two, who were still waiting for an order.

"Just sit near the campfire and appreciate this peace and quiet while we still can." I offered and pointed at the canned goods.

"If you want to grab a bite, be my guest."

Jeanne sighs, before moving near the campsite with Marie in tow, and promptly sit down, putting her spear on the ground, Jalter was already sitting on a small log that mysteriously appeared right next to campfire, that I can ninety nine percent sure that wasn't there before, nor did I heard anyone cut a tree. Where did it came from? No one knows.

"Senpai! We are finished with the tents, oh they each are big enough for two people, come with pillows and blankets too." Mashu came up to me, alongside Scáthach.

"Great! Sit down near the fire, eat and drink. Lord knows what are we going to face tomorrow." I usher them.

...

...

...Fire burns gently, crackling, everyone sitting around it, silent, except the sound of my Servants eating, though Scáthach opted out, intently gazing into the campfire, I'm sitting next Ruler, with Marie to my right, Mash and Jalter in front of me, sitting on that mysterious log, while Lancer is sitting cross legged, Atalanta is still on patrol, I can sense her, so she should be fine.

"Err... How do I open this?" Jeanne thoroughly examines the tuna can, with her expression growing confused by the seconds, you don't need a can opener to open these by the way, also I might have sounded picky when I mocked the canteen food, but tuna is fucking delicious, fight me if you think otherwise.

"Pff! you can't even open a can?" Jalter laughs, waving her spork mockingly, before diving it into her tun can, Fafnir is sleeping soundly, about six crushed canned goods near him, probably out for the count until morning, considering how much dragons like their slumber.

"Of course I can't!" Jeanne pouted with tears appearing in the corner of her eyes.

"...Jea, be nice." I interject, causing Jalter to huff and turn her attention to her tuna can.

"Ruler, look at me." I say, garnering her attention, and show her my own unopened tuna can.

"See this paper extension here? Grab it and pull, just like this." I show her how to do open the lid, while she watched intently. Huh, never thought I could be teaching Ruler Jeanne how to open a fucking tuna can, I guess I can check that one off the bucket list.

"Ah, it worked! thank you Master Alexander!" And voila, she successfully opens the tuna can.

"Say, Alex... We have four tents and all, who is sharing with whom?" Jalter threw the empty can away, littering, a grin on her face.

"Hm... Let's see, Marie and Jeanne.." I got nods from the mentioned Servants as they were okay with sharing.

"Next tent would be Scáthach and..." I look at Mashu, who had a slightly shy look, comprehensive, but nodded.

"-Mashu, is it Okay for you Scáthach?" I asked.

"Yes, so long she behaves." Lancer agreed as well.

So, who is left again? oh right, now this is going to be a parasite in the buttocks, even though there are two more empty tents.

"I was going to say since I'm a man and all, and shouldn't bunk with a lady-" I scratch my head, I receive looks from mirthful to the blank expression's masked Scáthach had, I continue with;

"I think we all can agree that its not a good idea to let our resident Alters bunk in the same tent."

"I agree, provided you two lovers keep it quiet." Scáthach said, still keeping that blank expression.

"Wha- L-Lovers?!" Jalter perked up, a blush on her face, glaring adorably at Lancer, who was emotionless as ever.

"W-what gave you that idea?" Jea asked, irritated.

"It's pretty obvious, you look at him with such passion when you think he isn't paying attention to you." Scáthach explained, though she wasn't around when I kissed Jalter earlier, she figured it out in no time at all.

...Let me get you in a small secret, I am not some bullshit harem protagonist, I don't have no stupid powers that makes women fall in love with me at first sight, nor do I have Issei's shit dragon aura that attracts the fairer sex. And there won't be any weird plot arc either, like me needing pussy or something to survive or some shit, everything will be natural as possible, just like with Jalter.

"He kissed her before summoning you." Marie grinned like that one dead meme, utterly disgusting.

Jalter blushed harder, while Mashu look away with a pout, Scáthach impassively asked;

"Did he now?"

Turning her gaze to me, waiting for my input.

"Yes, to calm her down, she was about to attack Atalanta." I grinned, Jalter huffs, glaring at me, eyebrows twitching.

"Speaking of your berserker, when will she be back?" Lancer questioned.

"Well, from the amount of mana she is using, I reckon she is filling the forest with her monsters."

I scratch my chin, I could feel her presence, also it appears that she is setting up traps too.

"Should I prepare runes around the camp?" masked Lancer asked. I nodded.

I wonder if I can get her to teach me runecraft...

"Alright." She stood up, went to prepare runes that can be used as alarms, traps, defense, detection, hiding presence, you name it, she is the master of it, I doubt anything will cause trouble to us.

So after a few seconds of silence after Scáthach left the campfire, I spoke up.

"So, anyway, I suggest Alter Jeanne and I share, while Atalanta gets the remaining tent."

"Yes!- I-I mean, that's fine I guess..." Jalter looked away with no small amount of blush, almost making me gulp at the sight, I can feel myself blushing too.

"You don't say..." Marie grinned, probably thinking a way to tease the Alter.

You know what I think? Atalanta will refuse to rest for the night, so the last tent is probably going to be empty, but shush. Aight? I'm trying to set up something beautiful here.

And Mashu, well, she looks sad, really makes me wanna tear my heart out.

Well, some would say, considering Mash's meek personality, I should be the one to act, otherwise this will never go anywhere or take years, but you see, I don't want to be a womanizer and like I said, chemistry must develop naturally, with more of that fluffy good stuff, but be assured that I will never drag things more than it needs to be.

Writer might tell you otherwise, but I'm still on the fence of making this more than the double pairing we originally agreed on, but who knows really, I'll probably will let him decide the pairing, since he let me summon Jalter, 'slightly' before what we originally agreed upon.

"Alex, what are you thinking about?" Suddenly, Jalter sat down next to me, putting her spear aside, while Jeanne and Marie having their own conversation, sitting on that mysterious log, with Mash giving her own input now in then.

"I'm thinking about tomorrow, about the... You know." I shrug, a hand on my chin, everything is on fire, remember? how do I fix this?

Jalter smiled, and brought herself closer, enough to let our thighs touch, her face just a few inches away from my shoulder.

"...I'm sure you'll figure out, you are my Master, after all." Jalter, for the first time, encouraged me, her voice is low, she brought herself even closer, now her head was resting against my bicep, a hand on my thigh.

I wordlessly slip my left arm under her cloak, wrapping it around her waist and pull her close, now there is no more space between us, she was glued to my side, her ample breasts pushing against me.

"I can't wait to rip that fake bitch's head off, I'll burn you if you let anyone else do it, okay?" Jalter whispered, as we gazed into each others eyes, her gold colored ones were absolutely mesmerizing, especially with the only light coming from the camp fire.

"So long you let me have a front seat, sure." I brought up my free hand and caressed her cheek, with her leaning into my touch.

"Hm." She trailed a finger on my chest, nodding, though her eyes never left mine.

I leaned closer to her face, our lips almost touching.

"Look how far we come tog-" I was immediately interrupted.

"Shut up and kiss me, fool!"

Jalter smashed her lips against mine, harshly grasping my chest plate, with almost enough force to crush it.

"Hm!"

I naturally kiss her back, her mouth parting, licking my lower lip, requesting access, I cave in to it, she wastes no time to shove her tongue into my mouth.

Our tongues clash, fighting for dominance, I run a hand through her hair, holding her tightly against me.

Before long, we separate, a trail of saliva connection our lips, breathing heavily.

Jalter pressed her thighs together, look at me with no small amount of need in her eyes, still holding tightly onto my chest plate, making the metal groan as it caved in a little, Oi! do you know- Never mind.

"T-That was..." Jalter gulped, looked about ready to jump on top of me, not that I was any different.

"Ahem."

With effort, I craned my neck to see Scáthach clearing her throat with a deadpan look.

"I prepared the runes, I'll be in my tent if you need me." With that, Lancer turned around and left.

"...That bitch! how dare-" Jea, however was angry at the interruption, again, I felt like snapping too, but I knew better than that.

"Calm down Jea, we should've done this in our tent, not out here." I sheepishly look at the grinning, pouting, blushing, faces of Marie, Mash and Jeanne respectively.

"Senpai... I..." Mashu turned her gaze into the camp fire, thinking deeply, again, I keep repeating myself like a mantra, but she must act first, I don't wanna force myself upon her.

Yeah, at this point, you could tell that I'm trying to convince myself, because Mashu... Mashu...

IS ABSOLUTELY ADORABLE I WANNA PINCH HER CHEE-

Ahem, I mean I wanna hug her and pet her head, wholesome, yes. Despite having Jalter in my hands, shush,both of them very important to me.

"D-D-Don't do this in public!" Ruler exclaimed, her face getting redder by the second.

"Oh, my dear Saint, don't do what exactly?" Marie turned to prey upon her comrade in arms, grin never leaving her face.

"K-Kis- You know what I meant!" Ruler huffed with a pout, at this point, I wouldn't be surprised if steam came out of her ears, considering how much she is blushing.

"Heh. What a virgin you are, you can't even say kiss." Jalter smirked, though still reeling from the kiss we just shared, considering our close proximity, I can faintly smell her arousal as she rubbed her thighs together.

"As if you aren't one!" Jeanne shot back.

I raise an eyebrow at that.

"...What? I been tortured and put to torch, they were too scared to defile me, I was a witch after all." Jalter quickly caught my questioning expression and explained, and with a grin, she leaned closer to my ear and;

"I haven't been taken by a man... Yet." She hotly whispered, caressing my cheek, sending shivers down my spine, she grins harder after seeing my wordless response.

"Whipped!" Marie makes realistic whipping noises, giggling afterwards.

"What else you expected, inbred queen?" Jea insulted, I hold back a giggle of my own, did I ever tell you how much I love Alter Jeanne? She couldn't be more spot on with her insult.

"Oof! You can't take a joke, can you?" Marie held a fist against her chest, where her heart would be.

But anyway, whipped?

Hell to the yeah!~

"...Master? I'm back." Atalanta appeared, shifting out of her spirit form.

"Yes, Atalanta?" I look at her, she had an expression of indifference.

"I got my children patrolling the perimeter, if someone sets a foot in this forest, they'll know."

"Good job." I nod and continue with;

"If you want to eat, there is food here." I pointed at the canned goods near the campfire.

"If you want to rest, pick one of the empty tents."

"...Thank you." Berserker smiled, whispering, and bee lined for the campfire.

Huh, never mind, I thought she was the hardy 'I don't do rest'type, but I was wrong, I watch her devour tuna like as if someone is about to steal it.

"Oi. Look at me." Jalter grabs my chin, and forces me to look at her instead of waiting me to do it.

"Senpai, I'm going to get some sleep as well, good night." Mashu suddenly stood up, and walked towards the tent Scáthach entered, not giving a chance for me to say anything, huh.

"Hehe. I guess we should too, right? oh my dear saint." Marie giggled as she stood up, ogling me and Jea's intimate embrace.

"...Yes, we should." Ruler, glaring at us, she continued with;

"No funny business alright?"

Needless to say, she looks adorable, she stood up and followed Marie into one of the empty tents.

"Funny business, she says." Jea rolled her eyes.

So.

We are alone, except Atalanta who was happily eating the remaining tuna, the empty cans forming a pile near her, and how could I forget, Fafnir Jr. is still sleeping almost on top of the fucking fire, curled into a ball, snoring and huffing out smoke from his nostrils now and then.

"..So, want to retreat to our tent? Lover boy." Jea playfully bit my ear, causing my breath to hitch, I almost threw her to the ground and-

"I- Sure, lets go."

And so, we stumbled upon into one of the last remaining empty tent, leaving the other tent to Atalanta, Fafnir is entirely forgotten.

...

...

Ahem, even though it was a year ago, remember that I told you I'll hit you up with that cliff hanger in the last chapter?

Especially a really cruel one? Essentially blue-balling ya horny dog you.

Yes, its time.

I'm sorry, this hurts me more than it hurts you, but its time for a cliff hanger!

...Are you gone?

* * *

****Umm, please don't hurt me, I swear ********next chapter******** will come out quicker than this one********.****

****Well, anyway. I gotta shill about my cool new discord server before you go, make sure you join it for telling me how much you hate this fanfic, how lazy I am, taking a full year just for a chapter, and can personally ask me for updates.****

****Link is = ****((https)):/discord((.gg))/mJdGeFD

****Just delete the parenthesizes in the link, and you are good to go. See you around.****

****PS: next chapter has a lemon, maybe more.****


End file.
